Juegos de Seducción
by Penitence-Hurd
Summary: [Capítulo 16 actualizado] Makino nunca fue a Eitoku. Tsukasa luego de graduarse de la universida, va a de casarse con Shigeru y Makino es contratada para seducirlo y evitar el matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es un original basado en la Historia de Hana Yori Dango, escrita por Yoko Kamio. Los personajes le pertenecen, excepto algunos que son mío como el sr. Tanaka.

Este es una fanfiction basado en la historia de Hana Yori Dango, pero con algunos cambios, así que atención. En esta historia Makino Tsukushi nunca fue a Eitoku Gakuen y por lo tanto nunca conoció a Domyouji Tsukasa, hasta ahora. Domyouji se fue a Estados Unidos tras su graduación del colegio a Estudiar Economía en Harvard, y este mismo año, en cuatro meses más se casará con su prometida desde la secundaria Shigeru Ookawahara. Ambos quieren casarse y llevan haciendo los preparativos desde hace meses, aunque no puede decirse que su relación es de amor. Por otro lado, el resto de Los F4 se quedó en Japón, Nishikado Soujiro se fue a Osaka a estudiar historia y literatura clásica del Japón, Mimasaka Akira se dedicó al establecimiento de una cadena de Boutiques exclusivas que importaban las mejores marcas mundiales de moda, por lo que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo viajando entre Europa y Japón. Hanazawa Rui también estudia Economía en la Universidad de Tokio pero no se graduará este año, porque decidió darse sabático el primer año después de graduarse para recorrer el mundo. Los cuatro están en permanente contacto, aunque no se ven muy a menudo debido a lo ocupados que están cada uno con su vida. Shigeru estudia decoración de interiores en una universidad privada de Tokio y su mejor amiga es Sanjo Sakurako, a quien conoció gracias a Domyouji después de protagonizar unos confusos incidentes con él, quien se dedica a trabajar esporádicamente como modelo y a tenido algunos programas en televisión.

Por otro lado, Makino Tsukushi se graduó de una de las mejores secundarias de Tokio, a la que pudo entrar por sus buenas calificaciones y una vez que consiguió el financiamiento para la Universidad de Tokio, se fue a vivir sola y mantiene muy poco contacto con su familia. Entró a estudiar Psicología y en el segundo año ganó una beca para estudiar en Boston. Ahora está en el tercer año, preparando su tesina. A Makino le interesa profundamente la conducta humana y su tesis trata sobre un tema que la marcó profundamente: ¿de qué se enamora la gente?. Tuvo un novio en la secundaria y otros cuantos al ingresar a la universidad. También tuvo un par de novios en su estadía en América. Sin embargo todos terminaron rompiéndole el corazón. Por eso se decidió a estudiar el fenómeno del enamoramiento, como forma de buscar una respuesta al porqué siempre los hombres terminaban abandonándola. Su mejor amiga Yuuki, con quién estudió en la primaria y con la que compartió su trabajo part-time en la secundaria, no había conseguido encontrar un rumbo en su vida. No había querido seguir estudiando después de la secundaria, no por falta de inteligencia, si no porque estaba más preocupada de un novio que tenía en ese entonces. Luego empezó a cambiar de trabajo hasta que terminó en un Hostess Bar, en el cual ganaba lo suficiente para vivir. Fueron las vivencias de Yuuki las que inspiraron la investigación de Makino. Makino quería descubrir qué era lo que los hombres necesitaban para enamorarse, que detalles en una mujer las vuelven irresistibles y para eso se puso a trabajar después de la Universidad en uno de esos bares.

Un hostess Bar es un centro nocturno en el que se atiende a hombres ofreciéndoles una compañía femenina agradable. Son mujeres hermosas y agradables que sonríen y escuchan al cliente, sin que eso signifique un intercambio sexual ni mucho menos. Las Hostess no son prostitutas sino más bien una especie de equivalente moderno de las geishas, aunque por supuesto ninguna de ellas es artista o algo así, son mujeres a las que se les paga por acompañar a un hombre durante un par de horas, haciéndole olvidar las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana. Así que Makino se sumergió en ese mundo aprendiendo de sus compañeras que debía hacer para agradar a un hombre. Al ser poseedora de herramientas que su profesión le brindaba, pudo leer las estructuras profundas de las conductas de las Hostess. La base estaba en no fingir ante el cliente, sino más bien adaptar los intereses propios a los del cliente. Las Hostess más exitosas tenían clientes que llevaban meses yendo al Bar y llegan a conocerlos mejor que sus propias esposas.

Makino aprendió poco a poco a utilizar sus habilidades de seducción hasta volverse una completa experta. Tras seis meses de trabajo diario llegó el punto en que era capaz de fascinar a cualquier hombre que entrara por la puerta del bar. Cualquiera. Joven, viejo, guapo, feo, todos podían caer bajo el hechizo de su sonrisa. Aprendió un lenguaje corporal que hacía que los hombres la pidieran exclusivamente a ella y por eso empezó a tener problemas con sus compañeras. Pero con todo el material que tenía, que fue registrando en unos diarios, podía empezar a escribir su tesina y estaba segura que el tema sería debatido y quizás hasta podría conseguir que se la publicaran como libro.

Sin embargo una noche apareció en el bar un extraño personaje. Era un hombre de edad madura, de aspecto cuidado lo que indicaba que a pesar de no ostentar lujos debía ser rico. Se acercó directamente a Makino y le pidió que lo acompañara por un rato. Empezaron a conversar y ella se dio cuenta de que él no era un hombre común ni mucho menos del tipo de los que solían frecuentar esos bares. Parecía ser un hombre de mundo, por la forma de hablar, y sus delicados movimientos, la forma en que encendía el cigarrillo, en que se llevaba el vaso a la boca la sorprendieron. No era un hombre apuesto, pero de alguna forma transmitía un aura de magnetismo que la fascinó. Intentó averiguar más sobre él, pero él se resistía a hablar sobre temas personales. Lo único que pudo arrancarle fue el nombre: Tanaka Jun´ichirou. Hablaron por cerca de tres horas y aunque él era muy reservado y serio, ella logró ablandarlo y hacerlo sonreír. Se mostró encantadora y seductora y le hizo prometer que volvería a verla. De echo, el apareció al día siguiente pero cerca de la hora del cierre, como a las 2 de la mañana. A pesar de que es fuera de las reglas permitir que alguien te acompañe después del trabajo, ella estaba contenta de verlo nuevamente y aceptó. Él la invitó a cenar y llegaron a un exclusivo restaurant de un lujoso hotel. A pesar de que era muy tarde todo el personal estaba despierto, como si hubiesen sido especialmente alertados para recibirlos. El Sr. Tanaka pidió unos platos finísimos que Makino no había comido nunca. Tras unas cuantas copas del mejor vino francés Late Harvest de 8 años, empezó a hablar demás. Terminó contándole todo al Sr. Tanaka, de cómo estaba escribiendo su tesina y que su trabajo como Hostess no era más que una investigación, de cómo eran fáciles de complacer los hombres y que a ella no existía hombre que se le resistiera.

El Sr. Tanaka sonrió misteriosamente ante la confesión y le dijo un poco apenado que al descubrir que no era una auténtica Hostess, las cosas se les complicarían un poco. A esas alturas Makino se estaba quedando dormida en la mesa, por lo que el Sr. Tanaka le consiguió una habitación en ese mismo hotel.

A la mañana siguiente Makino despertó con un recuerdo borroso de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber hablado más de lo que debía y recordaba unos brazos fuertes que la dejaban en una suave cama. No recordaba nada más y no le extrañaría descubrir que durmió abrazada del Sr. Tanaka que parecía estar ausente de la habitación. Cuando estuvo en América se despertó en más de una ocasión en la cama de un desconocido, por lo que se recordó que no debía volver a tomar tanto. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Sin embargo, parecía estar todo en orden. Se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió del baño, la mucama ya había ordenado la habitación y encima de esta había un vestido nuevo. Era un vestido de seda beige entallado, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un escote en "V" y que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Cuando se lo estaba poniendo descubrió que era de Dolce & Gabana. Casi pegó un salto al ver la etiqueta. Debía costar cientos de dólares. Los Zapatos eran de Gucci. Y todo le calzaba a la perfección. La mucama le había dicho que el Sr. Tanaka le había enviado un presente, que dejó encima de la mesa de entrada y que la esperaría a las 11: 30 en la recepción del hotel. Ella abrió el regalo, que era un par de aros y un brazalete. Ambos de oro blanco. Ella se los puso sin titubear, sin pensar en qué podrían cobrarle a cambio. Miró el reloj de su móvil y vio que faltaban solo 5 minutos para la hora acordada, por lo que se decidió a bajar a la recepción.

-Sr. Tanaka, lamento mucho haber terminado de manera tan abrupta la velada de la noche anterior. Pero la verdad es que tengo muy mala resistencia al alcohol. Si me comporté de manera inapropiada, le ruego que me disculpe.

-Srta. Makino, no tiene porqué preocuparse, anoche tuvimos una velada encantadora. Me agrada ver que la ropa que le envié le queda bien. Todo le sienta estupendamente.

-Oh, sí, muchísimas gracias por el gesto. En cuanto me vaya a casa, se las devolveré. Le pedí a la mucama que me enviara a lavandería la ropa que traía anoche, así que supongo que por la tarde estará lista.

-Eso no es necesario. Es un regalo de mi parte, al igual que las joyas.

-No puedo aceptarlo de ninguna forma. Acepté ponérmelas para complacerlo pero no puedo quedármelas. De ninguna forma-dijo Makino frunciendo el ceño.

-No discutamos sobre eso. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Supongo que tiene hambre ya que aún no ha desayunado.

- En realidad no. Anoche cené muy tarde por lo que no me siento especialmente hambrienta, si gusta podríamos esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Me parece buena idea. ¿Le gustaría pasear por el hotel, tiene un parque encantador.

Por supuesto, usted indíqueme por donde y yo lo seguiré-dijo Makino dispuesta a continuar con su papel de mujer encantadora, intrigada por la conducta del Sr. Tanaka.

El Sr. Tanaka salió por una puerta lateral hacia el jardín y se encaminó por un camino de piedras hacia un pequeño bosque. Siguiendo el camino y admirando los árboles, las flores, los riachuelos que cruzaban por unos delicados puentes, charlando de lo agradable de la naturaleza y el clima, llegaron a una pequeña casa de té.

Pero Sr. Tanaka, no traigo puesto kimono para una ceremonia del té.

No es necesario un kimono, ya que no tendremos una ceremonia del té. Hablaremos de negocios, Srta. Makino.

Entraron por la pequeña puerta y se sentaron uno frente al otro. El Sr. Tanaka se levantó y fue a buscar unos cojines en una alacena que había detrás de una pared. Se lo acomodó a Makino y luego volvió a sentarse.

Ahora podemos conversar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste. Anoche tuve el agrado de escuchar su historia y le ruego que ahora escuche mi historia porque al final necesito pedirle su cooperación.

Mi nombre es Tanaka Jun´ichiro y soy dueño de esta cadena hotelera, además de otras empresas en diversos rubros. Soy un empresario en constante expansión y he logrado enriquecerme gracias a la pequeña fortuna que me dejó mi padre el que falleció cuando yo aún era un adolescente. Mi principal competencia es el Grupo Domyouji con el que he tenido más de algún desacuerdo en el pasado. Sin embargo y luego de un largo estudio de mercado he llegado a la conclusión de que si continúo luchando contra el Grupo Domyouji estoy destinado a la bancarrota. El Grupo es mucho más peligroso y ya no me conviene ser su competencia. Coincidimos en casi todos los rubros y mis compañías poco a poco han comenzado a fracasar. Por lo que he decidido aliarme a ellos. Poseo acciones en un rubro en el que ellos aún no han entrado y esa es mi carta de valor. Si les ofrezco mis acciones, podremos aliarnos y así yo no caeré en la quiebra. Sin embargo existe un obstáculo. El heredero de la familia está comprometido con la hija mayor de la familia Ookawahara quienes sí tienen acciones en ese rubro y una vez que ambos se casen, yo no podré jugar mi carta. El compromiso fue fijado hace años y la fecha del matrimonio está fijada para principios del año entrante es decir en poco más de 4 meses.

Ahora como puede ver, Srta. Makino, tengo poderosas razones para querer impedir el matrimonio entre ellos. Pero un compromiso de ese tipo no va a romperse por una simple infidelidad o con algún montaje barato. Por eso, tengo un plan que si resulta exitosamente, saldría beneficiado tanto yo como usted.

A esas alturas Makino no entendía mucho. Había escuchado hablar del grupo Domyouji en las noticias (de hecho eran dueños de la mitad de Japón), pero eso de las alianzas por matrimonio no lo entendía muy bien. ¿Y cómo se suponía que el Sr. Tanaka impediría el matrimonio? Y lo más importante ¿qué papel jugaba ella en todo esto?

-Srta. Makino, me está mirando hace bastante rato con cara de confusión, pero si es paciente en un momento entenderá todo.

No pretendo contratar a una mujer para que seduzca al muchacho. Eso sería muy simple e ineficaz, la chica no cancelaría el compromiso por un simple desliz. Lo que quiero es alguien que sea capaz de enamorarlo. De volverlo loco hasta el punto en que decida tirarlo todo por la borda. Y es ahí dónde entra usted, Srta. Makino. Una verdadera experta en seducción que sabe como complacer a un hombre y a la que nadie puede resistírsele. – Makino hizo una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa, al escuchar las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior entre copa y copa.

-Debo confesarle- continuó el Sr. Tanaka- que ya había oído hablar de usted. Un subordinado me contó de una mujercita que era capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre, que trabajaba en un bar. Y me decidí a ir a verla. Si tenía suerte suficiente podría ayudarme en mi plan. Cuando anoche me dijo que en realidad no era una hostess me sorprendí y me di cuenta de que por eso usted no sería manipulable. Pero sí convencible. Es usted una mujer encantadora y muy inteligente, lo que la hace idónea para el trabajo que le ofrezco. Le daré lo que usted necesite para lograr su objetivo. Y además le pagaré un millón de dólares si logra que el matrimonio sea cancelado. Un millón de dólares, más un departamento, un auto y lo que a usted se le ocurra para que enamore a Domyouji Tsukasa, heredero del Grupo Domyouji.

Fin Primer Capítulo.

Nota de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Estoy súper inspirada así que publicaré pronto el resto de los capítulos que tengo escritos. Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo así que no teman enviarme reviews. Gracias y por favor continúen leyéndome.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un viaje repentino

Makino regresó a su pequeño apartamento. Se sentía agotada. Aún no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado. Después de la conversación y a pesar de que Makino se negó a aceptar el trato (el asunto de seducir a un hombre por dinero le parecía un poco malvado) el Sr. Tanaka no la había dejado partir y al almuerzo volvió al ataque. Makino le explicó que ella no estaba interesada en el dinero, lo que no era cierto en un 100. Que su trabajo como hostess era parte de una investigación para su tesina de graduación de Psicología y que ella como profesional no podía utilizar sus herramientas para destruir a una persona. En ese momento el Sr. Tanaka se puso serio.

No le estoy pidiendo que destruya a nadie. A lo sumo un acuerdo comercial. Esos chicos no están enamorados. Fueron obligados a aceptar el compromiso por sus respectivas familias. Ambos lo hicieron porque creen que eso es lo correcto. Lo único que estoy haciendo es velar por mi propia seguridad. Si esto no resulta el único perjudicado seré yo. Si el Grupo Ookawahara no se fusiona al Domyouji no irán a la quiebra. Sólo serán un poco menos ricos. ¿Me entiende?. Ahora, para usted, los beneficios serán inestimables. Le abro las puertas a un estilo de vida que de otra forma no podría alcanzar, no importa cuanto se esfuerce como psicóloga. Ni aunque escribiese un best-seller podría permitirse la vida que esta gente lleva. Usted es una mujer astuta y capaz que se merece más de lo que tiene. Con este trabajo usted podrá obtener todo lo que quiera y más aún. En realidad no le pido que se case con el muchacho, porque no puedo manipular sus sentimientos. Soy cristiano y creo que la gente debe casarse por amor. Pero espero que el muchacho se entusiasme con usted al punto de hacer cancelar el matrimonio. Y con eso yo puedo jugar mi carta.

No sé como puede estar tan seguro de que esos dos no se quieren, es imposible decir los sentimientos de otras personas- replicó Makino.

Sólo basta mirarlos para decirlo. Hagamos lo siguiente. Deme un mes para presentárselo. En el intervalo usted deberá prepararse en caso de que posteriormente acepte el trabajo. Con prepararse me refiero a un pequeño entrenamiento para volverla toda una dama de alta sociedad. Con eso no quiero decir que usted me parezca maleducada ni mucho menos, pero le faltan algunas conductas protocolares que es obvio que alguien de clase media no posee, además de algunos tratamientos de belleza y comprarle un closet nuevo. En ese mes, le presentaré en una comida a la pareja y usted decidirá si se profesan amor verdadero. Le puedo asegurar que un perro y un gato están más a gusto que esos dos juntos.

Ante la insistencia del Sr. Tanaka, Makino aceptó. Siempre tenía la opción de rechazar el proyecto y además podría divertirse en el "entrenamiento" como lo había llamado el Sr. Tanaka.

Su pequeño departamento era bastante acogedor y a ella le agradaba, pero mucho más le agradaba la fastuosa habitación de hotel en la que había dormido la noche anterior. No podía negar que era un poco ambiciosa. Sin embargo quizás esto podía servir para su investigación ya que el tal Tsukasa no coincidía con el tipo de hombres que frecuentaban el bar. Quizás las estrategias de seducción a utilizar no servirían lo que representaría un nuevo desafío para ella y su carrera.

Al día siguiente fueron hasta su apartamento dos hombres con aspecto de guardespaldas, quienes la escoltaron hasta el coche. No la dejaron llevar más que su celular, sus agendas con apuntes y cuadernos. Lo demás, ropa, joyas y lo que necesitase le sería proporcionado en su nuevo hogar. La llevaron hasta un lujoso condominio en el centro de Tokio. Un moderno edificio en el que cada departamento ocupada un piso entero. La llevaron hasta el piso 11. Luego el guardespaldas sacó una llave electrónica de su bolsillo (una especie de tarjeta de crédito que tenía un chip, el que era programado para permitir la entrada a su dueño) y se la pasó a Makino. Ella abrió la puerta y vio que el Sr. Tanaka la estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá del living del departamento. El departamento era un verdadero lujo. Parecía sacado de una revista de decoración. El piso, las paredes y el cielo eran de un perfecto blanco. Mientras que los muebles de metal y maderas oscuras perecían flotar en un mar de leche. Los sillones, sofás, mesas y sillas eran de líneas rectas, con diseños vanguardistas. Simplemente le encantó. Era todo lo que había soñado y más. Decidió mostrarse un poco menos entusiasta de lo que se sentía y le sonrió amablemente al Sr. Tanaka.

-El lugar me parece espléndido- le dijo.

-Tenga por seguro que lo es. Aún le falta revisar el dormitorio, la cocina y el baño. Sin embargo después tendrá tiempo para eso. Ahora debemos discutir su agenda para este mes.- diciendo esto sacó una carpeta de su maletín y la abrió en la mesita que se encontraba frente a el sillón en el que estaba sentado. Makino se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo, sobre la espesa alfombra de lana natural. La carpeta contenía un montón de folletos de diversas tiendas de ropas, salones de belleza, escuelas de baile y catálogos de las últimas colecciones de moda de las mejores casas italianas y parisinas. Mañana volaremos a Nueva York donde pasarás las próximas dos semanas en un centro de Belleza llamado Le Air Du temps, en donde recibirás un tratamiento completo. Creo que también deberás ponerte a dieta, estás un poco pasada. Después de eso volaremos a Francia donde compraremos algunas tenidas, perfumes y maquillajes y el resto lo compraremos en Milán. Regresaremos un par de días antes de la cena, que está programada para el día 2 de Octubre. Como ves tenemos poco tiempo. Además en nuestra estadía en Nueva York debemos buscarte un novio.

-¿Qué? Usted nunca habló de implicar a terceros. Qué es eso de un novio americano. ¿No se supone que debo conquistar a Domyouji?

-Debes tener una coartada. Un ex novio que te haya roto el corazón y del que sigues enamorada, por lo que la chica no desconfiará de ti y Tsukasa podrá acercarse a ti de manera más confiada. Entiendes, un ex novio que te proporcione la experiencia para dar consejos y la confianza para mostrar tus dulces recuerdos de niña rica en América, ¿entiendes ahora?

-Sí entiendo mejor, pero ¿cómo va a conseguir a un chico que se haga pasar por mi novio?

-Eso debe dejármelo a mí. Ahora, te presento a Kurokawa, él es mi asistente personal y director general de mis empresas en el rubro Grandes Tiendas. Él te llevará a nuestros Almacenes aquí en Tokio para que elijas la ropa que llevarás al viaje y lo que desees comprar. Además, él te acompañará a América y se encargará de que mis órdenes sean cumplidas. Espero que puedan llevarse bien.

-Mucho Gusto, Srta. Makino- dijo Kurokawa, que era un hombre unos 35 años, de sonrisa afable. Gracias a Dios que parece más tratable que el Sr. Tanaka- pensó Makino mientras le devolvía el saludo con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Makino y Kurokawa tomaron el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York. Makino ya había estado en América antes, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle la ciudad. Era grande y majestuosa. Hablaba inglés fluidamente y no se sentía dependiente de Kurokawa, quien era agradable y muy buen conversador. Al llegar a Nueva York y tras instalarse en el hotel St. Regis descansaron un par de horas para luego ir a encontrarse con el hombre al que habían contratado para ser el ex novio de Makino. Era un joven rubio, alto y corpulento que por la forma de vestirse le hacía recordar al rapero Eminem. Aunque en esta ocasión debería actuar como su novio, ya que mientras salían de restoranes, parques de diversiones, a la entrada de cines y museos y tras cambiarse numerosas veces de ropa y amarrarse el pelo de diversas maneras, Kurokawa les tomaba fotos en diversas poses, abrazados, sonriéndose, haciendo como que se besaban.

Al final del día Makino estaba agotada. Durmió como un lirón hasta que a las 9 de la mañana siguiente Kurokawa fue a buscarla para ir a dejarla al Centro de Belleza que era muy reconocido en América por tratar a muchas estrellas de cine. Gracias a Dios Makino no tenía grandes problemas. Como la mayoría de las japonesas tenía una piel impecable, sin exceso de grasas, sin acné, sin exceso de vellosidad y tal como pronosticó el Sr. Tanaka la pusieron a dieta junto con una sesión de masajes endurecedores, unas sesiones de gimnasia localizada en el sector de los brazos y los muslos. Sin embargo el tratamiento más duro fue el del pelo, pies y manos. También estuvo en tratamiento con el dentista, quien le blanqueó los dientes y le limó los colmillos. El peluquero le aclaró un par de tonos el color del cabello, le delineó las cejas y le hizo un nuevo corte, el que le daba más volumen a su cabello, así que cuando Makino abandonó el centro, no era capaz de reconocerse en el espejo. Además, durante su estadía había recibido clases de protocolo durante las tardes, antes de irse a dormir. En esas clases le enseñaron como comer en una cena formal, como tomar los servicios, cuáles utilizar dependiendo de la comida, al igual que las copas y vasos.

Tras abandonar Nueva York se dirigieron a París en donde compraron la mejor ropa que encontraron. A Makino le sorprendía que Kurokawa ni siquiera frunciera el ceño al pagar los costosos trajes de noche ni los exclusivos perfumes ni las deslumbrantes joyas. Probablemente piensen que voy a aceptar el trabajo-pensó. Y era probable que así lo hiciera. Se estaba acostumbrando a los lujos. En Milán continuaron comprando lo último de la moda y además trajeron maletas de cosméticos. También gastaron un dineral en accesorios. Zapatos, sombreros, cinturones, billeteras, tarjeteros, y millones de otros detalles.

Cuando regresaron a Japón traían tanto equipaje que estuvieron más de dos horas esperando pasar por la aduana, y eso que recibieron un trato preferencial.

Al llegar y después de dormir unas cuantas horas, Makino se preparó tal como había aprendido en el centro de belleza. Se maquilló como le enseñaron y se peinó dejando su pelo voluminosos con algunas ondas. Se puso el vestido que más le gustaba de todos lo que había comprado y lo combinó a la perfección con un par de zapatos de tacón y un bolsito de mano. Se veía deslumbrante. El Sr. Tanaka le sonrió como hasta entonces no lo había hecho.

-Me alegra ver que no me he equivocado con usted, Srta. Makino. Ahora iremos a cenar junto a Kurokawa y a mi esposa. Usted será la acompañante de Kurokawa, él la conoció en un casino y han estado saliendo durante un tiempo. Eso es lo que le diremos a mi esposa y es lo mismo que vamos a decir en la gran fiesta en un par de días más. ¿Está bien así?

-Muy bien. Sr. Tanaka.

Partieron los tres en una limusina y al llegar al restaurant la señora Tanaka aún no había llegado. Luego de ordenar los aperitivos, La señora Tanaka llegó excusándose del atraso. Era una mujer espléndida. Debía estar en la mitad de los 40 pero parecía tan jovial como Makino. Vestía con una sobriedad absoluta y llevaba las joyas tan naturalmente como si fueran lunares. Parecía que llevaba un perfume de elegancia, ya que esa era la primera impresión que daba. Makino se quedó boquiabierta al verle.

-Oh, tú debes ser la Srta. Makino. Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte.- le dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Tanaka- respondió Makino, levantándose y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Oh no, por favor no me digas Sra. Tanaka, nunca sé cuando me hablan a mí y cuando a mi marido. Llámame Sayoko, por favor.

-Sólo si usted me llama a mí Tsukushi.

-¿Tsukushi-san? Que nombre tan encantador.- Y dicho esto ambas se sentaron sonriendo.

-Sr. Kurokawa, tiene usted un gusto impecable. ¡Que señorita tan agradable a conseguido! Espero que puedan continuar adelante, estoy seguro de que harían una pareja encantadora.-dijo Sayoko-san. Kurokawa enrojeció levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A qué te dedicas Tsukushi-san?

Sin embargo no alcanzó a responder. El Sr. Tanaka le pasaba un vaso con jugo natural y le pedía que brindaran por el encuentro. Tras el brindis el Sr. Tanaka dijo:

-No me creerías si te digo que esta señorita es una trotamundos. A recorrido muchos países a tan corta edad y habla varias lenguas. Es hija de una pareja que vivió muchos años en Brasil y que regresaron a Japón sólo unos años antes de que la Srta. Makino naciera. Como ves, estuvimos charlando un rato antes de que llegaras.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué idiomas hablas Tsukushi-san?

-Inglés, Portugués, Español y Francés. También he estudiado un poco de chino pero sin mayor éxito.

-Que increíble, eres toda una políglota- dijo Sayoko-san aplaudiendo con sus delicadas manos.

-De eso nada. Los últimos tres idiomas se parecen mucho. Es bastante simple.

La velada continuó de lo más agradable y Sayoko-san le pidió a su esposo que invitara a Kurokawa-san y a la encantadora Tsukushi-san a la gala anual que celebraba la Corporación Domyouji a la que estaban invitados todos los dueños de las grandes corporaciones que se celebraría en un par de días. El Sr. Tanaka hizo como le pidió su esposa y Kurokawa y Makino asintieron alegremente.

Fin del Capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece.

Capítulo 3

El Gran Día

Makino fue a la peluquería ese día en la mañana. Se arregló de manera no muy llamativa, aunque de un buen gusto inapelable. Si se vestía demasiado sencilla llamaría más la atención que si ponía todas las joyas que ahora tenía. Se veía hermosa pero sobria. Quizás un poco más apagada de lo que le gustaría, pero Domyouji no podía fijarse en ella todavía.

Se puso un vestido de noche de Chanel. Era de un amarillo oro, de satín que se le ajustaba como un guante. Dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su impecable espalda. Unos zapatos delicadísimos con incrustaciones de piedras. Un delgado collar, un brazalete y un anillo de Hèrmes. Su bolso de noche era bordado a mano con pedrería fina. Se veía espléndida pero no resaltaría demasiado dentro de una fiesta en donde se encontrarían las familias más poderosas de Japón. Una verdadera hoguera de las vanidades en donde las señores sacarían a relucir lo mejor de sus closets para provocar la envidia de las otras señoras. Makino sin embargo debería guardar lo mejor de sí para después. En esta fiesta ella debería observar atentamente a cierta pareja.

A la hora de la fiesta Kurokawa pasó a buscarla en una limusina blanca. Él se veía muy bien. Traía un smoking Calvin Klein de corte moderno. Se veía muy joven y parecía buen complemento para Makino.

-Sr. Kurokawa, se ve usted muy bien. Ese Smoking es muy apropiado para la ocasión, ¿no?

-Muchas gracias Srta. Makino. Usted se ve deslumbrante. ¿Se encuentra nerviosa?

-En absoluto. Estoy dispuesta a disfrutar la velada. Además no tengo gran papel esta noche. Aunque supongo que hoy se decide todo.-suspira.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio y al llegar al hotel Arce, en donde se celebraba la ocasión, un botones le abrió la puerta y Makino se bajó dispuesta a averiguar que había entre la pareja que heredaría el mayor imperio económico de la historia de Japón.

Se afirmó del brazo de Kurokawa y entraron caminado lentamente por la alfombra roja, que estaba circundada por la prensa que tomaba fotografías de todos los participantes. Al entrar la fastuosidad del salón elegantemente decorado y así como la elegancia de los comensales no pudo sorprenderla más. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese mundillo tan exquisito.

Encontraron al Sr. Tanaka luego de que Kurokawa la presentara a algunas parejas de conocidos que encontró en el camino. Sayoko-san se mostró feliz de verla nuevamente y tomándola de la mano la arrastró a saludar a sus amigas. De pronto notó que lentamente los caballeros se dirigían a una ala del salón, cercano al bar, mientras que las damas se recogían a otro sector a saludarse efusivamente, como suelen saludarse las personas que no se tienen mucho afecto. Después de presentarle a media docena de señoras entradas en años, por fin le presentó a una mujer que le interesaba.

-Tsukushi-san te presento a Ookawahara Sayuri. Sayuri-san, ésta es Makino Tsukushi-san una amiga de Kurokawa-san, el director general de nuestras empresas.

-Mucho Gusto Sra. Ookawahara-dijo Makino haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-El gusto es mío Srta. Makino – respondió amablemente Sayuri-san.

-Tsukushi-san es una señorita sorprendente-dijo Sayoko-san- a tan corta edad domina varios idiomas y sus padres vivieron en Brasil durante su juventud.

-Oh, que interesante. Brasil debe ser un lugar espectacular.

-Así es. Tiene unas playas maravillosas y la gente es muy amable. Sin embargo el calor es inaguantable y existen cantidades de bichos y bestias que hacen que prefiera mil veces Japón.- respondió Tsukushi.

-Oh... Qué increíble es encontrar una jovencita nacionalista. Después de la guerra todo el mundo prefiere los países extranjeros. Debería presentarte a mi hija, para que la convenzas de las bondades de Japón. Está empeñada en irse a vivir a América después del matrimonio. Vamos, debe ser de tu edad, así que creo que se llevarán bien.

Dicho esto Sayuri-san guió a Makino y a Sayoko hacia un pequeño balcón en donde se encontraba Shigeru que vestía un vestido de noche de color verde esmeralda, que tenía una forma clásica, con un armazón que hacía que la falda girara cada vez que se movía. A su lado estaba Domyouji Kaede que sorprendió a Makino. Parecía una reina. Si Sayoko-san le había parecido espléndida, ahora le parecía una vendedora de pescados. Era la mujer más espectacular que había visto alguna vez y eso que en el centro de belleza había visto a algunas estrellas de cine. Al lado de su madre estaba Domyouji Tsubaki, que vestía un elegante vestido largo negro con bordados florales con hilos de plata. Era como una versión más joven de su madre. Ambas imponentes, aunque la sonrisa de Tsubaki era cálida y amable. Las tres mujeres saludaron a Sayuri-san.

-Esta es Tanaka Sayoko-san esposa del Dueño de la Corporación Tanaka, a quién me parece que ya conoces Kaede- dijo Sayuri-san.

-Así es, cómo está Sayoko-san.- Dijo Domyouji Kaede con una inclinación de cabeza, a la que Sayoko-san respondió con una inclinación un poco más profunda.

-y esta jovencita es Makino Tsukushi-san amiga del director de la compañía Tanaka. Quise presentártela Shigeru, porque a pesar de haber vivido en Brasil dice preferir Japón. Así que espero pueda argumentar en contra de tu idea de irte a vivir a América después del matrimonio.

-La verdad es que no creo que pueda lograr convencerme. Porque no es algo que pueda discutirse. El lugar de una esposa está junto a su marido y si Tsukasa se va a América yo me iré con él-replicó Shigeru.- Aprovechemos que aquí viene.

Domyouji Tsukasa entró en ese momento al balcón e hizo una ligera inclinación a Sayoko-san y a Makino.

-Tsukasa. La señorita aquí presente se llama Makino Tsukushi san y está dispuesta a argumentar a favor de vivir en Japón contra vivir en América.

Tsukushi sonrió y suspiró. Domyouji Tsukasa resultó ser más mucho más apuesto que en las fotografías. De complexión fuerte, hombros anchos, mandíbula poderosa, exudaba masculinidad. Estaba vestido con una traje de diseñador como los que había visto en los desfiles de Milán. Además tenía una particularidad: tenía el cabello ensortijado, cosa mujy inhabitual entre los japoneses, lo que hacía que fuese aún más llamativo.

Bueno, apelando a mi propia experiencia, ya que viví un año entero en Boston e incluso tuve un novio americano, prefiero Japón por su seguridad y eficaz sistema de gobierno. Durante mi estadía en América vi mucho crimen. Todos los días alguien es asesinado por delincuentes, la gente es asaltada en las calles. La calidad de vida en América es muy alta para aquellos que pueden permitírselo, como ustedes los serán sin duda alguna, sin embargo el vivir en un país en donde la gente vive con miedo, termina siendo molesto. Pasear y visitar América es increíble, hay atracciones hacia donde uno mire. Pero intentar llevar una vida normal me resultó casi imposible. No cambio por nada la estabilidad y tranquilidad de mi país.

Muy bien dicho Makino-san- dijo Sayuri-san mirando a Shigeru.

Me parece que todo lo que usted dice es cierto- replicó Tsukasa apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.- Sin embargo y basado en mi propia experiencia debo contradecirla. La vida en América es ejemplar. Hay maravillas naturales por todas partes y todas las ciudades ofrecen grandes centros donde es imposible aburrirse. Por su puesto si se quiere ir a vivir a una ciudad a los barrios peligrosos, sin duda alguna estará muerta de miedo. Por mi parte no tengo nada que temer. No hay absolutamente nada que me puedan quitar que no pueda reponer con un chasquear de mis dedos. No le tengo miedo a la delincuencia. Un auto, una joya, un cuadro, Todo puede ser vuelto a comprar. En caso de que me amenacen a mí, dudo que puedan vencerme, soy experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que como ve Srta. Makino, ninguno de sus argumentos son válidos para mí.

¿No pueden arrebatarle nada? Y si un día caminando por la calle con la que será su esposa un delincuente la ataca a ella. ¿Ella también es reemplazable?-replicó Makno con la cara seria.

Tsukasa la miró sorprendido. Estaba perplejo. Por un lado podía decir que sí, que su novia era perfectamente reemplazable por cualquier otra mujer que tuviera los intereses comerciales adecuados para su compañía. Pero Shigeru y su madre estaban ahí mismo mirándola. No podía decir eso. Pero por otro lado odiaba que esa desconocida estuviese ganando la discusión.

-Por supuesto que no es reemplazable.- Dijo Domyouji con voz seria.- Pero supongo que uno debe arriesgarse si quiere escapar del aburrimiento de Japón- continuó intentando sonreír.

O sea que prefiere arriesgar la vida de su esposa por no aburrirse. Un esposo muy conciente. Además la joven Ookawahara no parece muy convencida de ir por voluntad propia, sino más siguiendo la voluntad del novio. Oh, Sr. Domyouji tiene usted una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

¿Pretende convencerme en realidad de desistir de mis planes de vivir en América, señorita Makino?-dijo Domyouji con voz molesta.- si fuese por tener miedo a morir, no saldríamos de casa los días de lluvia. Podría caernos un rayo encima.

Tiene razón Sr. Domyouji. Mi argumento es un poco infantil. Supongo que después de recorrer el mundo no hay mejor lugar para mí que mi patria. Pero eso no significa que sea igual para otros. No ha sido mi intención enfadarlo. Espero disculpe mi insolencia.- dijo Makino suavemente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

No tiene de qué disculparse.-replicó Domyouji.- Shigeru venía a avisarte que me voy. Me encontré con Rui y los otros y nos iremos a otro lugar para conversar un rato. Hace tiempo que no tengo oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Con su permiso señoras- y girando en dirección de Makino- señorita- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza y salió del balcón.

No fue mi intención discutir con su prometido Srta. Ookawahara, le ruego me disculpe.

En absoluto-dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa triste. Ella también había visto la forma en que Tsukasa había dudado cuando se le cuestionó si ella era reemplazable o no. Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Oh. No debes preocuparte. Pero ciertamente me sorprendió la forma en que lo enfrentaste. Usualmente la gente no se le enfrenta. Aunque reaccionó de forma bastante civilizada. Hace un par de años te habría golpeado.- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

Bueno Señoras, debo disculparme pero tengo hace bastante rato abandonado a quien tan amablemente me invitó a esta fiesta. Un gusto haberlas conocido, con su permiso me retiraré.- Dijo Makino y salió seguida de Sayoko-san. Caminó rápidamente en dirección a Kurokawa-san a quién divisó al otro lado del salón. En una esquina vio saliendo por una puerta lateral a Tsukasa seguido de tres jóvenes apuestos vestidos como modelos de pasarela con lo último de la moda.

Al alcanzar a Kurokawa lo miró abriendo muchos los ojos, como intentando decirle que algo malo había ocurrido. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada ya que Sayoko-san lo tomó del codo y le dijo:

-Kurokawa-san no podrás ni imaginar con quien estuvimos hablando recién. Con los mismísimos anfitriones. El Sr. Domyouji no estaba, pero la Sra. y el joven y su hermana si estaban. Deberías haber visto con la soltura con la que se desenvolvió Tsukushi-san.

Kurokawa se volteó a mirar a Makino quien le hizo un gesto con los hombros, queriendo decir que no pudo evitarlo.

En eso se acercó el Sr. Tanaka quien fue informado prontamente por su esposa de las nuevas.

Tras la salida de Makino del balcón seguida de Sayoko-san, las mujeres se quedaron comentando.

-Me parece una mujer interesante, esa jovencita- dijo Tsubaki.

-Así es, bastante impetuosa y vivaz- repuso Shigeru.

-A mí me pareció más bien imprudente e inoportuna-replicó Domyouji Kaede.- Espero que no estarás pensando en poner obstáculos a la mudanza, Shigeru-san.

-En absoluto, madre. Usted sabe que la última palabra corresponde a Tsukasa.- respondió Shigeru a su futura suegra a quien llamaba "madre". Y Tsukasa hará lo que yo le diga, pensó Kaede.

El Sr. Tanaka sonreía para parecer divertido con lo que su esposa le contaba.

-Así que mantuviste una discusión con el poderoso joven Domyouji. De entre todos los caballeros presentes en esta sala, no encontrarás a uno solo que se atreva a hacer lo que tú acabas de hacer.

Makino sonrió débilmente. Había adelantado el plan en unos cuantos días. Probablemente el Sr. Tanaka no estaría demasiado complacido.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos. Sayoko, me siento un poco fatigado. Si quieren pueden quedarse un rato más Kurokawa.

-En absoluto, también nosotros nos sentimos fatigados, ¿no es así, Makino-san?-replicó Kurokawa mirando a Makino.

-Así es. Me muero de cansancio. Buenas noches Sayoko-san, lo pasé muy bien. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado y haberme presentado a esa gente tan interesante.

-Volvamos a reunirnos pronto Tsukushi-san.

-Cuando usted guste, es sólo cuestión de que me llame, Sayoko-san.

-Así lo haré- y haciendo las respectivas reverencias se fueron ambas parejas saliendo por diversas salidas.

Fin del Capítulo 3

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias a La-rosa-d-plata, bure-chan1, Minue y Chi2-chan quienes me escribieron y dieron su apoyo para continuar con la historia. Muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:; Hana Yori Dango no me pertence.

Capítulo 4.

Una pelota de Tenis.

Al día siguiente el Sr. Tanaka sacó a Makino de la cama a las 8 de la mañana. La arrastró al baño y la obligó a bañarse.

-Tendrás que estar fresca como una lechuga para las 11. Te traje un equipo de tenis. ¿Sabes jugar tenis, cierto?

-No. Sr. Tanaka lamento mucho lo de anoche. No quise precipitar las cosas.

La única perjudicada serás tú. Más stress para ti. Ahora intenta borrarte con algo esas ojeras. Debes lucir radiante. Vas a ver a Domyouji hoy mismo.

Pero yo aún no le he dado la respuesta. Sobre si voy a continuar con esto o no.

¿Acaso aún tienes dudas? Me parece que con lo que viste anoche te debió haber quedado claro que esos dos ni siquiera se gustan.

Así es. Tiene razón. Voy a prepararme. Pero cómo cree que me recibirá, anoche no fui muy amable con él.

Él no va a recibirte. Tienes que obligarlo a pasar un rato contigo y tienes que lograr que te invite a comer algo. Debes llevarte el auto que trajimos desde Estados Unidos. Haré que él llegue al club de tenis con un amigo, por lo que deberá volver a casa en tu auto. No debes fallar. Es una gran oportunidad para que él te conozca.

Está bien. Haré lo que pueda. Supongo que jugar tenis no es tan difícil.

No se preocupe. No es necesario que sepa jugar, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Makino se puso el equipo de tenis una polerita y una falda cortísima, unos calcetines y zapatillas. Todo de un riguroso blanco. Se puso una visera y se amarró el pelo en una cola de caballo. Se veía muy deportiva, jovial y alegre. Llegó al club, del cual Kurokawa era socio y pidieron una cancha y empezaron a practicar. En eso, Kurokawa divisó a la pareja de jóvenes que vestidos con buzo deportivo se acercaban a la cancha vecina. Ellos empezaron a jugar de manera lenta en un comienzo pero luego los ánimos subieron y cada uno daba unos raquetazos que parecían que iban a mandar la pelota al fondo de la red.

Entonces Kurokawa le tiró la pelota a Makino de manera muy veloz que ella apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, golpeándola con el borde de la raqueta, haciendo que la pelota saliese disparada en dirección al ángulo opuesto. La pelota le dio justo en la cabeza a uno de los jóvenes. Al más alto que vestía un buzo negro y una polera de algodón sin mangas. El joven cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse. Makino corrió a ver al herido para encontrarse con Domyouji Tsukusa tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Hanazawa Rui caminó a ver a su amigo, pero la joven estaba sobre él tocándole la frente.

-Debemos llamar a la ambulancia, un golpe en la cabeza puede ser muy peligroso. Rápido Kurokawa-san vaya a llamar a una ambulancia.- Makino levantó la cabeza y miró a Hanazawa- Lo lamento mucho. No fue con intención. Estoy recién aprendiendo y respondí de la peor manera la bola que me lanzaron. Espero que no sea nada grave.

-No se preocupe no creo que así sea. Mi amigo es fuerte, por lo que no creo que sea necesario llamar a una ambulancia. Pediré una camilla a la gente del club y lo llevaremos a la enfermería. Por favor, espere aquí un momento.- dicho esto, Hanazawa caminó hacia la recepción del club de dónde salieron unos paramédicos corriendo con una camilla en los brazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Domyouji estaba siendo puesto en la cama de la enfermería y el paramédico dijo que no era necesario trasladarlo al hospital, pero que era necesario dejarlo en observación hasta que despertase.

Cuando Domyouji despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos llorosos que lo miraban.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que despertaste. Lamento tanto haberte golpeado, no fue mi intención.

-¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Y Quién demonios eres tú?

-Estaba practicando tenis y una de mis pelotas te golpeó en la cabeza. Has estado inconsciente por 3 horas. Mi nombre es Makino Tsukushi pero creo que ya nos conocemos. Domyouji se llevó la mano a la frente y se palpó un huevo que creció sobre su ceja izquierda. Entonces la recordó era la chica antipática que anoche había hablado sobre quedarse en Japón. Sintió un gusto ácido en la garganta. Makino leyó la mueca en la cara y le acercó un vaso con agua. Él intentó enderezarse pro el dolor en la cabeza no se lo permitió, por lo que ella se acercó y tomándole la cabeza en los brazos le dio agua ella misma.

-Gracias. Ahora me acuerdo de ti. Supongo que no quedaste conforme con que ayer yo ganase el argumento, sino que necesitabas golpearme.

-¡Pero si dije que no había sido intencional! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estabas jugando al lado. Bueno, supongo que ya cumplí con ver si estabas bien. Por lo que he escuchado siempre tienes ese carácter agrio, así que me voy.

Espera. ¿Y Rui?

Dijo que iba a ver a Shigeru para explicarle tu ausencia. Creo que tenían algún tipo de compromiso.

Es cierto, hoy teníamos que ver el salón donde celebraremos la boda. ¿Qué hora es?

Las 3:30 PM.

El compromiso era a la 1:00 PM. Señorita Makino me ha quitado un tiempo invaluable y de paso atrasado toda la programación de los preparativos de mi boda.

No parece especialmente afectado por eso-respondió Makino.- Ya me cansé de disculparme, así que si no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted, me retiraré, aunque no lo crea yo también he perdido tiempo esperando a que se despertase.

Si hay algo que puede hacer por mí. Présteme su teléfono, necesito llamar a mi chofer para que venga a buscarme. Si se lo pido a la enfermera insistirá en que debo quedarme reposando.

Yo ando en auto. Si quiere puedo llevarlo.

No es necesario. Présteme su teléfono, con eso es suficiente.

Me siento responsable. Déjeme llevarlo.

Tsukasa suspiró. Esta mujer era bastante terca. Pero supuso que no había nada malo en ello, a no ser que fuese una especie de lunática que planease raptarlo. Desechó la idea de su cabeza y dijo con voz seria:

Está bien, puede acercarme al centro si eso la hace sentir mejor.

Ok. Pero debo cambiarme primero, aún huelo a sudor. Le recomiendo que haga lo mismo. Nos vemos en quince minutos en el estacionamiento. Lo ayudaré a salir de la enfermería sin que lo vea el paramédico.

Dicho esto, lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Se sentía un poco mareado pero fuerte como siempre. Ella abrió la puerta y salió. No había nadie. Volvió a buscarlo y tomándolo por el codo lo guió hasta los vestidores. Lo dejó sin decir palabra y fue a ducharse.

A los 15 minutos fue hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba Tsukasa con la misma ropa, sin ducharse. Ella se había puesto un vestido ajustadísimo, corto y con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, de un rojo italiano. Llevaba unos tacos que al caminar la hacían menearse entera. Parecía una de esas italianas de las películas, mujer sensual caminando.

-Rui tenía mi equipo en su auto, así que no tenía que ponerme para cambiarme. Supongo que tendrá que soportarme en su auto.

No se preocupe, abriré las ventanas.

¿Cuál es su auto?

El rojo que está al lado izquierdo. Tsukasa la miró. El único auto rojo que había era un Ford Mustang del año 85, pintado de un rojo vivo con pétalos de rosa pintados a los costados. Era un auto llamativo por decir lo menos. Caminó hacia el auto. El interior era aún más llamativo. Todo el interior era rojo, los asientos, la palanca de cambio, la radio, el volante, los parlante, incluso el soporte del espejo retrovisor. Parecía un auto digno del Bronx de Nueva York. De hecho creía haber visto un auto parecido en una de sus visitas a Nueva York.

¿De dónde sacaste este auto? Es un tanto excéntrico.

Ya lo sé. Me lo regaló mi ex novio. Al principio tampoco me gustaba, pero ahora es lo único que me queda de él.

¿Por qué , acaso se murió?

No. Me abandonó. Lo que es mucho peor. Ahora súbase.- dijo apretando un botón en la llave, que hizo que se desactivara la alarma y se abrieran las puertas automáticamente. Tsukasa dio una mirada a su alrededor para ver si había alguien observándolo y subió suspirando. No podía evitar sonreír. Era un auto muy pintoresco.

Tenía un sentido del gusto muy particular, su ex novio.

Así es. Sin embargo este auto es una verdadera joyita. El motor es de 2500cc y posee velocidad de aceleración de 200 km/h en 8 segundos. Además las llantas poseen suspensión autónoma lo que me permite hacer esto- dijo y accionó un botón en el panel frontal que hizo que el auto pegase un brinco.- Además la radio tienen unos parlantes de 700 wats que hacen que cuando se escucha rap aquí dentro se escuche a cuatro manzanas a la redonda.

Wow. Un auto sorprendente sin duda- dijo Tsukasa con tono aburrido.- ¿Podemos irnos ya o tengo que seguir esperando a que me muestre las bondades de su coche?

Makino hizo una mueca. –Claro, nos iremos en un segundo.- Dicho esto, encendió el auto y dando una acelerada que se escuchó en todo el club, salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la calle. Conducía tan rápido que Tsukasa pensó que ella intentaba demostrarle la velocidad de aceleración que le había dicho.

En la esquina de higashi-Shinjuku con Motokoro está bien.

Déjeme invitarlo a almorzar. Me siento culpable y quisiera recompensarlo.

Ya es suficiente con que me haya traído.

Suelo llevar a la gente que se atreve a hacerme dedo a este auto tan excéntrico, así que en realidad no significa nada. Déjeme invitarlo. Conozco un lugar bueno por aquí cerca.

No es necesario. Por favor no insista.

Usted no insista. Que hombre tan testarudo. Cómo no se da cuenta de que intento ser amable. No ha comido nada y ya es tarde. En que logre llegar a su casa, será más tarde aún y tiene que cuidarse, no se olvide que se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Sí y gracias a usted. Prefiero irme a casa.

¡Que no! Completamente insoportable. No puedo creerlo.- diciendo esto encendió la radio y si no estaba el volumen al máximo no se notaba porque sonaba tan fuerte que Tsukasa podía sentir los tambores en su estómago. Era Hey Ya de Outkast. Tsukasa había escuchado la canción un par de veces y no la soportaba. La encontraba ridícula. Gracias a Dios que ya había pasado de moda. Sin embargo Makino la tarareaba feliz y parecía no recordar que llevaba a Tsukasa al lado.

¿Estás loca? ¡Baja ese maldito ruido!- gritó Tsukasa haciendo un ademán de tocar la radio en el panel delantero.

¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a tocar la radio de un negro, maldito! O vas a comer conmigo o pongo el Cd de System que traigo.

¿System? ¿Y quiénes son esos?

¿System of a Down? Son éstos- y pulsando un botón comenzó a sonar una guitarra eléctrica en un compás medio extraño y luego los gritos. Sugar es una canción complicada para los que no están acostumbrados.

Dios Santo apaga esa cosa. Iré a dónde sea, pero apaga eso que me taladra los oídos.

Makino apagó la radio.

-Ese es un buen chico. Te va a gustar la comida.

El viaje continuó en silencio. Tsukasa parecía cabreado y Makino tenía cara preocupada. En un giro un tanto violento, Makino se estacionó en una callejuela y apagó el motor.

- Ya llegamos. Espero que te guste al comida mexicana.

Entraron al restaurant y el dueño saludó a Makino en español. Ella le respondió de manera muy fluida y ambos rieron con una broma que Tsukasa no entendió.

Dice que puede ofrecernos el especial del día. Burritos, Tamales con guacamole y porotos con chile.

Está bien. Que traiga lo que sea, quiero irme pronto.

Makino le pidió de todo al dueño y luego miró atentamente a Tsukasa.

Este es uno de los mejores restoranes de todo Tokio.- le dijo.

Supongo que estás bromeando. Me sorprendería si no me pica alguna pulga.- en realidad el comentario era desmedido ya que aunque el lugar era pequeño y para nada lujoso, el local estaba limpio y ventilado. Además la atención era de primera y la comida era exquisita.

Supongo que si viviste en América habrás comido comida mexicana.

Sí, si la probé. En realidad no le encuentro mucho sentido. De todas las comidas que habían a los americanos les fascinaban los tacos. Yo no les encuentro ninguna gracia.

Yo creo que es por el ají. El ají hace que la gente entre en calor y empieza a sentirse un tanto más familiar. Alguien tan tieso y empaquetado como tú nunca podría disfrutar de eso.

¿Por qué dices que soy tieso y empaquetado si ni siquiera me conoces?

No necesito conocerte. Con solo verte puedo darme cuenta. Eres un tipo reprimido e infeliz. Vives de las apariencias. Estoy segura de que no te gusta el ají, sólo porque hace que sudes y te pongas rojo.

De qué estás hablando. El ají es demasiado desagradable.

¿Por qué desagradable?

Porque pica.

Y el alcohol también pica.

Pero no es lo mismo.

No es lo mismo, el ají hace que uno se sienta como más calientito, más alegre. Es una comida sana que hace que la gente se sienta más humana. Por eso los mexicanos son un pueblo alegre. Mira a Manuel, el dueño. No es un hombre rico, ni parece preocuparse porque su restaurant no esté en las revistas de críticas culinarias. Sin embargo parece ser más feliz que tú.

Tsukasa no replicó. Miró su reloj. Ya eran las 4:30 y tenía hambre.

Cuando llegó la comida, el olor le pareció agradable. Makino murmuró un "itadakimasu"y comenzó a devorar los nachos con salsa de queso. Tsukasa la miró. Era una chica bastante particular. Tomó un burrito y se lo llevó a la boca. Sintió el ají arderle en la boca. Pero no le pareció tan desagradable. Makino empezó a comer los porotos y se echaba aire con la mano hacia la boca, poniendo caras graciosísimas. Tomaba un largo trago de agua mineral y seguía comiendo como si eso le produjera placer. Tsukasa la miraba asombrado. Nunca había visto a una mujer comer con tanta soltura y tanto. La mayoría solía comer lentamente y solo pequeñas cantidades. Y eso lo enfermaba, que pensaran todo el tiempo en la dieta las hacía parecer obsesivas y falsas. Pero esta chica comía como si no importase nada más en el mundo que el plato que tenía al frente, que iba vaciándose rápidamente. De pronto notó que se había comido tres burritos y el plato entero de porotos. Y ni siquiera lo había notado. El ají no le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

¡WA! Terminé. Estuvo delicioso.- dijo Makino golpeándose el estomago, un gesto muy poco educado, por cierto.

No estuvo mal- respondió Tsukasa.

¿De que hablas? comiste casi más que yo.

No había comido nada desde el desayuno a las 8 de la mañana.

Así es, todo es bueno con hambre. Bueno, vámonos.

Pero ¿no vas a pagar?.

No es necesario. Manuel me conoce y tengo una pequeña cuenta aquí, le pago todos los fines de mes.- Y diciendo esto salió del restaurant luego de darle un beso a Manuel en la mejilla y decirle algo en español.

¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lugar?-le preguntó Makino sonriendo.

No, gracias, aquí sigo yo solo, estoy cerca.- Replicó Tsukasa un poco asustado de volver a meterse a ese coche.

Está bien. Adiós y cuídate. Lamento lo del pelotazo.- Dijo Makino metiéndose en el coche.

Adiós- dijo Tsukasa haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Fin de Capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La aparición de un viejo conocido.

Al día siguiente Makino debería encontrarse por accidente con Shigeru en una tienda de ropa y así intentar conocerla un poco mejor.

Se adentró en la tienda, eligiendo ropa al azar, hasta que se topó con Shigeru en el probador.

-Ookawahara-san ¡Qué coincidencia!

Shigeru la miró con cara sorprendida, intentando recordar quién era.

-Oh. ¿Makino-san, cierto? Me ha costado un instante reconocerla. Ciertamente es una coincidencia. ¿Anda de compras?

-Así es. Buscaba un regalo para una amiga y encontré una polera que me gustaba así que aproveché de probármela. A veces no tengo suerte y aunque los modelos sean hermosos, no me sientan para nada bien.

-Oh, a mí me ocurre exactamente lo mismo. En este mismo instante no puedo decidirme por qué vestido llevar. ¿Podría ayudarme usted a escoger, Makino-san?

-Está bien, pero debe dejar de llamarme Makino, mi nombre es Tsukushi.

-Está bien Tsukushi. Pero también deberás llamarme Shigeru.- replicó la chica sonriendo.

-Ok.

Shigeru volvió a entrar al mostrador y salió con un vestido delgado de lino que le quedaba un poco grande.

-Creo que deberías pedir una talla menos, te queda un poco suelto.

Shigeru le pidió a la empleada que le trajese la talla adecuada y luego se cambió por otro vestido, esta vez un poco más ceñido, pero que le quedaba un poco largo, el escote demasiado abajo, y el entalle de la cintura en la cadera, llegándole la parte de abajo mas allá de las rodillas. La verdad es que Shigeru tenía un cuerpo más bien infantil y aunque la propia Makino no era mucho más voluptuosa, parecía llevar la ropa con mucha más distinción.

-Supongo que ese vestido te queda mejor, pero creo que deberás pedirle a tu modisto que te lo ajuste un poco.

-¡Ah...! No soporto salir de compras. Es tan frustrante. Vamos a las carteras. Las carteras no tienen talla.

Makino sonrió y siguió a Shigeru por el laberinto de mostradores y sorteando maniquíes y anuncios publicitarios llegaron al lujoso sector de bolsos y carteras.

La tienda era bastante exclusiva y tenía las mejores marcas mundiales. Shigeru estaba dichosa.

-Me gusta ésta- le dijo a Makino mostrándole un pequeño bolsito Louis Vuitton.- éSta la última colección y me parece muy elegante.

Makino frunció el ceño mirando el letrero que decía "última colección".

-Shigeru-san, la verdad es que esta no es la última colección. Estuve en París hace poco y asistí al desfile de lanzamiento de la última colección de Louis Vuitton, es de estilo cargo, con telas estampadas, completamente distintos a esta cartera. Este es de la colección anterior. Me parece una burla que esta Tienda pretenda embaucarnos vendiéndonos información falsa. Voy a hablar con el encargado para que saquen ese letrero de ahí.

-Wow, Tsukushi-san, sabes mucho de moda. ¿Acaso te dedicas a algo relacionado con la moda?

-En absoluto. Pero me gusta mucho la ropa y por eso viajo constantemente para ir a buscar las novedades. ¿A qué te dedicas tú Shigeru-san?

-Estudio decoración de interiores. Me gustan mucho las habitaciones y por eso estudié eso.

Sé más de diseñadores de muebles que de ropa.

-Yo me mudé hace poco a mi nuevo departamento y también me preocupé de la decoración, deberías visitarlo y quizás darme algunas sugerencias. Estoy pensando en agregar algunas cosas a las paredes.

Me encantaría. En eso se acercó una dependienta muy sonriente

¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sí, necesito hablar con el encargado.- Le dijo Makino muy seria. La sonrisa de la dependienta se borró de inmediato y fue a buscar a su jefe, el encargado de la sección.

Señoras, ¿existe algún inconveniente con...?

Así es. Este letrero contiene información falsa, ya que estos productos no pertenecen a la última colección.

Pero Señorita, me temo que ésta sí es la última colección de Louis Vuitton, nuestra tienda está siempre actualizando sus productos y no hemos tenido noticia del lanzamiento de ninguna colección posterior a esta.

Eso quiere decir que sus encargados de compra son unos ineptos. Estuve hace dos semana s en París y compré algunos bolsos, carteras, maletas y billeteras tras asistir al desfile de la colección "Cargo Chic". Si quiere puedo traérselos y mostrárselos. Pero junto con mis carteras traeré a mi abogado para poner una demanda por publicidad engañosa.- Le dijo Makino con un tono tan severo que Shigeru se la quedó mirando maravillada.

Por favor, señorita, no nos gustaría causarle tantas molestias. Haré que retiren el letrero inmediatamente.- Y le hizo un gesto a un empleado que se acercó rápidamente y tras una breve orden comenzó a desmontar el letrero que pendía sobre el mostrador.- Espero puedo disculpar mi ignorancia y acepte como un gesto de buena voluntad de nuestra parte, elija lo que desee y la tienda se lo obsequiará.

Mi amiga quería llevar este bolso- le dijo tomando el bolso de las manos de Shigeru y pasándoselo al vendedor.- Aunque es de la temporada anterior sigue siendo un ejemplar espectacular.

Así es señorita. Se lo envolveré en un segundo.- Y envolviéndoselo en una hermosa caja, se lo entregó.- Espero que este malentendido no vuelva a repetirse y procuraré que los encargados actualicen nuestros productos prontamente. Por favor no deje de volver a visitarnos.

Sin duda lo haré- respondió fríamente Makino y salió del lugar con una boquiabierta Shigeru.

Al salir de la tienda Shigeru comenzó a aplaudir infantilmente

Wow, Tsukushi-san, eres increíble. Te acabas de convertir en mí héroe. Además obtuvimos una cartera gratis. Y no es un modelo económico- Le dijo Shigeru tomándola del brazo.

En realidad el costo de la cartera no es nada, contra lo que les habría costado la demanda. Tan solo los abogados le saldrían más caros que la cartera.-le dijo Tsukushi sonriendo.- ¿Y si nos tomamos algo? Me estoy muriendo de sed.

Oh, me encantaría pero quedé de almorzar con un amigo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, a él le encantará conocerte.

Oh no, no quiero molestarte.

En absoluto. Él te va a encantar, es un amigo de Tsukasa. Es el único amigo que tiene que me cae bien, los otros son todos unos sinvergüenzas.

Bueno, ahora me siento intrigada. Vamos.

Después de un rato llegaron a un exclusivo restaurant donde Hanazawa Rui estaba sentado en una mesa, con vista hacia la ciudad, esperando a Shigeru.

-Rui, lamento la demora. He traído a una recién conocida que parece va a convertirse en una buena amiga.

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Makino Tsukushi.- dijo ella con una pequeña inclinación.

Hola, soy Hanazawa Rui. Mucho gusto- dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se sentaron al frente de él. Rui miró a Makino y pronto un destello de reconocimiento cruzó sus ojos.

¡Hey, tú eres la chica que golpeó a Tsukasa ayer!. Hey, Shigeru, ella es la que le pegó el pelotazo a Tsukasa, cuando estaba jugando tenis.- dijo Rui apuntando a Makino, quién casi se atragantó cuando bebía su jugo de frambuesa.

Oh Dios. Confiaba en que no me reconocerías. No me gustaría contarle la historia a Shigeru-san. Es demasiado embarazosa.- dijo Makino tapándose la cara con las manos, fingiendo sentirse apenada.

No te preocupes. Yo se la contaré y no te ahorraré el bochorno. ¿Recuerdas que ayer Tsukasa no pudo llegar al salón que pretenden contratar para la fiesta de la boda? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que una chica bien despistada le había pegado un pelotazo cuando jugábamos al tenis y que había quedado inconsciente? Pues he aquí a la autora.- Dijo Rui riendo.

Oh. Ayer lo vi en la tarde y tenía un chichón en la frente, pero no quiso contarme nada de lo que había pasado.-replicó Shigeru mirando a Tsukushi.

Fue un accidente terrible.- dijo Tsukushi- Me sentí muy mal. Sin embargo cuando despertó pude conocerlo un poco más. Me parece una persona muy interesante, tu novio, Shigeru-san.

¿Interesante, Tsukasa? Más bien eres interesante tú por considerar interesante a alguien como Tsukasa.- replicó Rui de lo más divertido.

Bueno, un hombre bastante obstinado y frío. No parece ser amable con nadie- dijo Makino- Seguramente tiene muchas cosas escondidas. Creo que en realidad no muestra su verdadero yo. Por eso me parece interesante. Creo que Shigeru seguramente entiende mejor de lo que estoy hablando.- Dijo a Shigeru.

En realidad no se abre con nadie. Es callado y frío tanto en público como en privado. Sin embargo creo que no tiene mucho que ocultar, es una persona más bien simple- replicó Shigeru con un tono suave.

Bueno, Tsukasa tiene una vida complicada. Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y puedo decir que es un buen hombre. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Shigeru. Estarás bien con él.- dijo Rui.- Ahora, Makino-san, mientras más la miro, más me parece conocida su cara, creo haberla visto con anterioridad.- Rui la miró intensamente a los ojos, luego la cara, el pelo, intentando buscar en su mente de donde la conocía. Makino a su vez intentó buscar su cara entre la gente que conocía, hasta que la encontró. ¡No puede ser!- pensó alertada.

Excúsenme por un momento, debo ir al lavabo.- dijo Makino levantándose elegantemente de la mesa.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño y se encerró en la pequeña habitación. Claro que conocía a Rui. ¿Cómo no lo reconoció antes?. Si lo hubiese hecho, no estaría sentada con él, conversando alegremente. Rui conocía a la antigua Makino. Se habían conocido en una fiesta de la Universidad y luego de un flirteo había terminado la noche en el departamento de él. No era que siempre ocurriera lo mismo con desconocidos, pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Después de eso no había vuelto a verlo. Y ahora se lo topaba nuevamente, en el momento más inoportuno. Gracias a Dios su imagen estaba tan cambiada que probablemente no la reconocería, por mucho que intentase recordarla.

Debía calmarse, volver a la mesa y actuar con seguridad. Luego procuraría no volver a toparse con él. Era demasiado peligroso si él cuestionaba el por qué de su cambio de apariencia y de vida, ya que en ese entonces Makino no era para nada sofisticada.

Salió del baño y se sentó nuevamente a la mesa. Shigeru estaba contándole a Rui lo que había sucedido en la tienda y Rui la miró fascinado.

Veo que es poseedora de una gran carácter, Makino-san.- le dijo Rui sonriendo.

Es que no soporto que me tomen el pelo. No tolero que me pasen a llevar. No soy tan tonta como parezco y si uno deja que abusen de uno, siquiera una vez, después ya no puede evitarlo.

La conversación continuó plácidamente hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. Makino le pidió a Shigeru que la acompañase a su departamento y así la orientase en la redecoración del living room. Al salir del restaurant Rui le pidió el número telefónico a Makino.

Me gustaría volver a tomar algo contigo en alguna ocasión. Te llamaré para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

Makino no encontró excusa para negarse, así que accedió.

Shigeru se mostró muy sorprendida ante la modernidad del apartamento.

-Yo misma fui a Alemania a escoger los mubles. Son todos del grupo Bauhaus. ¿Los conoces?

Por supuesto que sí. Es increíble. Es lo más vanguardista que hay en este momento en el mercado.-respondió Shigeru- La verdad es que mi estilo es bastante diferente. Soy más bien clásica, con orientación a la época romántica. Dudo que pueda ayudarte, Tsukushi-san.

Estaba pensando en cómo poner espejos en las paredes sin que parezca la habitación de un Love Hotel. Me gustan los espejos pero no sé cómo combinarlos.

Quizás si pusieses columnas de espejos en vez de espejos enteros. O tal vez pequeños mosaicos, con trozos pequeños de espejos, en vez de espejos enteros, te ayudaría a mantener el estilo moderno.

Oh. Es una idea genial. Quizás podrías ayudarme con el diseño.

Encantada. Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido. Desde que comencé con los preparativos de la boda no he tenido ocasión de relajarme. Todos los días los paso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo desde que estoy contigo no he sentido ningún malestar.

Oh. Eso me alegra mucho. Tú también me caes muy bien Shigeru-san. Me apena escuchar que estés tan estresada. Conozco un spa a las afueras de Chiba que te encantaría. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntas la próxima semana? Estoy segura que regresarías como nueva.

Me parece una idea estupenda. Organizaré los horarios para poder hacerme un tiempo.

Una vez que Shigeru se hubo marchado, el móvil de Makino comenzó a sonar.

- Soy yo, Hanazawa Rui. Las seguí y ahora estoy en la entrada de tu edificio. Déjame subir, hay algo que necesito conversar contigo.

-Piso 11- dijo Makino y colgó. Esto es muy malo, pensó desesperada. Debo deshacerme de él lo antes posible. Encontraba a Rui atractivo y el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos la perturbaba. Sin embargo los sentimientos por él no era profundos y no temía rechazarlo, sin embargo la cercanía de él a Tsukasa la incomodaba. Rui podía hablar de ella con él y eso no la favorecía. Abrió la puerta justo cuando él salía del ascensor.

-Lamento venir sin ser invitado, pero cuando salimos del restaurant, recordé quién eras Makino-san. No sabía que eras universitaria. No lo pareces en absoluto- dijo Rui entrando en el departamento y echándole un vistazo a los muebles y a la decoración del lugar.- es un piso muy agradable- continuó y se sentó en el mismo sillón en que el se había sentado Shigeru unos minutos atrás.

-Yo te reconocí en el restaurant y me sentí muy incómoda. No esperaba volver a verte.- replicó Makino con un tono triste.

Me costó mucho recordarte. Estás tan cambiada. Recuerdo que en ese entonces vestías unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón. Y ahora- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Makino vestía un conjunto de Lacoste, una faldita y una blusa de lino, todo con mucho estilo.

Estaba en una etapa un poco distinta a la de ahora. Había decidido independizarme de mis padres y vivir por mí misma. Sin embargo esa vida terminó aburriéndome. Volví con mis padres y me dediqué a viajar. Viví una temporada en América y ahora regresé a Japón. La vida de una universitaria común era demasiado dura para mí y aunque me divertía mucho, prefiero las comodidades y los lujos- dijo echándose en el sillón.

Es increíble que volvamos a encontrarnos. Quizás sea el destino.- dijo Rui, levantándose y sentándose al lado de Makino. Puso una de sus manos en el pie descalzo de Makino y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente- Quizás estemos destinados a continuar nuestro camino juntos- dijo subiendo su mano lentamente por la pantorrilla de Makino. Ella se enderezó bruscamente y giró su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

Creo que estás yendo demasiado rápido. No me interesa nada de eso. Durante mi estadía en América tuve un novio del que me enamoré profundamente. Sin embargo lo nuestro no funcionó y aún no logro recuperarme de eso. No lo tomes a mal. No eres tú, soy yo.- dijo Makino con una sonrisa triste. Rui se separó un poco de ella y dijo con voz seria:

No quise incomodarte. No intentaré nada. Respeto tu duelo. Sin embargo me gustaría que saliéramos de vez en cuando. Podríamos pasarlo bien juntos. Mañana tengo una fiesta con algunos amigos, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Makino lo pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza. Rui se paró y caminó hacia la salida.

Te pasaré a buscar a las 8. Hasta entonces- dijo y salió.

Makino corrió al teléfono a llamar al Sr. Tanaka

Fin del Capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La noche de un día agitado.

Ese día temprano Shigeru se había instalado en el departamento de Makino. Había llevado los libros con bocetos que tenía de ideas anteriores y empezó a trabajar en los planos que Tsukushi le entregó con los bocetos de decoración original. También revisaron algunas publicaciones actuales viendo si podían encontrar algo que les sirviera. Luego de almorzar fueron a comprar algunos materiales y Shigeru empezó ella misma a fabricar algunos mosaicos. Cerca de las seis, Makino debió pedirle que regresara a su casa ya que le había robado demasiado de su tiempo.

En absoluto. Lo he pasado de maravillas. Hace tiempo que no me dedicaba a lo mío, a lo que realmente me gusta hacer. Creo que tus paredes quedarán hermosas.

Sí y gracias a ti. Sin embargo no es bueno que te sobrecargues de trabajo. Continuemos mañana temprano.

¿Está bien como a las 9?

Sí, esa hora es perfecta -dijo Makino acompañándola hasta el ascensor.- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Nos vemos Mañana.- Luego corrió hasta el baño y comenzó a arreglarse para estar lista cuando Rui fuese a buscarla. Sabía que Shigeru no asistiría a la fiesta. Había dicho que no le gustaban los otros amigos de Tsukasa.

A las ocho en punto sonó la puerta. Era Rui, que vestía unos pantalones grises claros, una camisa de cuello ancho de seda en un tono gris un poco más claro y una chaqueta de corte recto de una tela brillante de un negro absoluto. Se veía como sacado de un anuncio. Makino no pudo reprimir un suspiro al verlo. Ella se había puesto un vestido que había comprado en Nueva York. Era plateado, corto, ajustado, que se abrochaba en el cuello, dejando la espalda al descubierto. Había visto el vestido en un anuncio de una revista mientras iba camino al centro de belleza y antes de dejar Nueva York, lo compró. Se había puesto unos zapatos de taco alto amarrados en el tobillo y las únicas joyas que llevaba era un par de aros largos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, peinado hacia el lado con unas ondas sobre los hombros. Se veía muy bien.

Estás estupenda.- dijo Rui ofreciéndole el brazo.

Gracias.- Respondió Makino y se encaminaron al ascensor.

La fiesta era en una de las discoteques más exclusivas del centro de Tokio, la Moebius.

Cuando entraron sonaban los Chemical Brothers con Believe. Makino siguió a Rui por entre el gentío, entre el que divisó a varias conocidas modelos y algunos músicos conocidos, bailando al compás de la música. Subieron por una escalera a la terraza VIP en la que no habían más de 8 personas. Se acercó a un joven alto, de pelo negro hasta los hombros, vestido con una polera con un estampado de pitón, muy ajustada que dejaba notar sus marcados músculos. Los pantalones eran unos simples jeans que le quedaban tan bien que ya lo querría Calvin Klein para que los modelara.

Soujiro, déjame presentarte a Makino Tsukushi- le dijo Rui mientras le acercaba a Makino, empujándola por la espalda.

Hola, encantado. Soy Nishikado Soujiro.- Dijo sonriendo- ¿De a dónde has sacado a esta belleza, Rui? Te la tenías bien escondida.

Es una amiga de Shigeru. Espéreme un momento Makino, traeré a Akira para que lo conozcas- y partió al otro rincón de la sala en donde había un joven de pelo castaño claro ondulado que vestía una llamativa camisa de seda a franjas doradas y negra. Era de la última colección de Hugo Boss. Rui le tocó el hombro y abrazándolo se lo llevó a Makino.

Este es mi amigo Mimasaka Akira.- dijo Rui

Mucho gusto soy Makino Tsukushi.- dijo Makino sonriendo.

Wow. ¿Y desde hace cuánto que conoces a Rui?- preguntó Akira. Makino dudó un momento sobre qué responder. Luego contestó.

Hace un par de días solamente. Estamos recién conociéndonos.- Rui le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

Espera un momento, falta alguien.- y se dirigió hacia el bar donde había un hombre solo bebiendo whisky. Rui lo arrastró hacia Makino y lo puso en frente de ella.

Aquí está Domyouji, a quien no es necesario presentar, porque ya se conocen, ¿cierto?

Oh sí, aquí está el as del tenis. ¿Cómo la encontraste Rui?- respondió fríamente Domyouji. Vestía un traje azul marino Armani de corte moderno, con una camisa abierta celeste, sin corbata.

En realidad no la encontré yo. Fue Shigeru, ayer en una Tienda. Pero no me pareció sensato desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que decidí invitarla. Te sorprenderá el carácter de esta señorita, Tsukasa- respondió Rui, riendo.

En realidad, no lo creo. No me interesan las mujeres de carácter fuerte. Creo que el lugar de la mujer está detrás del hombre y aquellas que intentan sobresalir me parecen una molestia.- dijo Domyouji mirando a Makino a los ojos. Ella sonrió y replicó:

¿Entonces le gustan las mujeres dóciles y sumisas, sin opinión, que se quedan todo el día esperando a su esposo en casa?

No me interesan esas mujeres tampoco. Parecen descerebradas.- dijo Domyouji con un ademán de la mano, como si quisiese borrar esa idea de su cabeza.

Entonces quizás, su problema es que no le gustan las mujeres después de todo.- dijo Makino sonriendo.

¿Qué intentas insinuar...?- gritó Domyouji, enfurecido.

¡Ah. Rui, qué fiesta tan animada! ¿Por qué no me sacas a bailar?- y tomando a Rui de la mano lo llevó a la pista de baile. Empezó a sonar por los potentes parlantes uno de los últimos hits que sonaban en Estados Unidos y que aún no era muy conocidos en Japón. Sin embargo Makino conocía muy bien la canción y comenzó a moverse tal como había aprendido en las largas fiestas a las que había asistido en su estadía en Boston, junto a sus amigos negros. Los nuevos ritmos de moda eran una mezcla entre compases negros y latinos, por lo que el ritmo era sensual y candencioso. Makino se movía al compás con movimientos de cadera lentos, mientras sus pies marcaban el ritmo y sus brazos iban hacia arriba lentamente, en una danza sensual que hizo que todos los demás bailarines se detuvieran a mirarla. Rui no sabía muy bien como seguirla y sólo atinaba a mover los pies al ritmo. De pronto todo un círculo de gente estaba alrededor de la pareja, mientras Makino sonreía y seducía a Rui con los movimientos de su cuerpo. Desde arriba el resto del F3 los miraban. Domyuji bajó y se acercó hacia la escalera que llegaba a la caseta del DJ. De pronto la música paró. Makino dejó de moverse y miró en dirección a la caseta de la que venía bajando Tsukasa. Caminó hacia ellos y le dijo a Rui:

La fiesta terminó. Llévate a esta mujer de aquí

¿Pero qué pasa Tsukasa? Lo estábamos pasando muy bien.- dijo Rui

No toleraré este tipo de espectáculos. ¿De dónde dijiste que la sacaste, de un cabaret?

Oye Tsukasa no permitiré que hables así de mi invitada, retráctate de inmediato.- dijo Rui furioso.

¡Pero mira como va vestida! Parece una cualquiera- gritó Domyouji apuntando a Makino. En ese momento Makino se acercó tanto a Domyouji que su cara quedó a sólo un palmo de distancia.

Parece que efectivamente no te gustan las mujeres.- le dijo en un susurro.

¡¿Pero cómo te atreves!- le dijo golpeándole la cara con un bofetazo. Makino se llevó la mano a la cara y lo miró furiosa:

¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres para venir a golpearme?. Y diciendo esto saltó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró por el suelo. Se acercó a él que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, y la mano sobre la comisura de la boca, de donde brotaba un hilillo de sangre.- No eres más que un pedazo de mierda, ¡así que no te creas tanto, imbécil! – le dijo enterrándole uno de sus tacos aguja en la pierna. Domyouji se retorció de dolor. Dicho esto salió del lugar abriéndose paso entre la multitud y seguida por un confundido Rui.

Makino, espera por favor.- dijo en cuanto salieron a la calle.

Rui, no creo que sea bueno que nos sigamos viendo. Ahora, regresaré a mi casa.- le dijo Makino con voz apenada

Pero Makino, no sé que le sucedió Tsukasa. Por favor discúlpame. No me pidas que deje de verte, no podría soportarlo.-le suplicó Rui.

Lo lamento pero si siempre ese imbécil va estar metido entremedio de nosotros dos, no creo que podamos continuar adelante. Adiós Rui- dijo Makino haciendo parar un taxi y entrando en él.

Rui se quedó parado en la calle mirándola irse.

Al día siguiente la prensa del corazón había publicado el conflicto en casi todas las revistas de farándula. Habían muchos artistas de televisión y prensa en la fiesta como para que la pelea pasase desapercibida.

El Sr. Tanaka llegó a primera hora de la mañana con un montón de revistas bajo el brazo. Se las tiró sobre la cama.

-¿Es ésta la forma que tienes de conquistarlo? Después de esto no querrá volver a verte.- le dijo el Sr. Tanaka con un tono calmado pero que dejaba traslucir algo de la furia que sentía.

Se equivoca Sr. Tanaka. Será él mismo el que vendrá a buscarme a mí para pedirme perdón.

El Sr. Tanaka la miró con expresión aturdida.

Tsukasa no es un hombre convencional, una mujer amable y sumisa le provocaría lo mismo que le provoca Shigeru, un insoportable aburrimiento. Está rodeado de modelos hermosas y cabeza huecas que no lo emocionan en lo más mínimo. Necesita una mujer distinta, alguien que se atreva a desafiarlo, a remecerlo. Y no se preocupe, él no logrará escaparse de mí tan fácilmente, así que si no le importa, me gustaría seguir durmiendo, anoche tuve una noche agitada. Ah, y deje las revistas por ahí, me gustaría revisarlas después.- le dijo Makino y volvió a taparse con las sábanas. El Sr. Tanaka salió del apartamento con una sonrisa. Parece que no se había equivocado en escogerla.

A las 11 de la mañana sonó el teléfono. Era Shigeru.

Tsukushi-san, Rui me explicó lo que ocurrió anoche. Me siento tan apenada.- le dijo con voz llorosa.

Yo también lo lamento mucho Shigeru-san. Espero que Rui-san haya sabido explicarte lo que ocurrió y cómo tu novio me atacó desde un comienzo.

Sí, así me lo dijo. Por favor, almorcemos juntas, no podemos permitir que esto arruine la amistad que hemos formado en los últimos días.

No creo que sea correcto. Preferiría cortar las relaciones contigo desde ahora en adelante. Lo lamento mucho, Shigeru-san, lo pasé muy bien cuando estuvimos juntas. Adiós- dijo y colgó. El teléfono volvió a sonar pero ella no atendió. Una hora después sonó la puerta de su departamento. Nuevamente era Shigeru, quien tenía la cara enjuagada en lágrimas. Makino entreabrió la puerta y no le dejó pasar.

Lo lamento de veras, pero no quiero volver a verte- le dijo Makino.

Pero Tsukushi y ¿el spa? Si quieres podemos irnos hoy mismo- le suplicó Shigeru entre sollozos.

¿Es que no entiendes Shigeru? Tú novio me humilló públicamente. Ahora todo Japón lo sabe. Cómo podremos seguir siendo amigas. No creo ser capaz de perdonarlo. Él me hirió gravemente y sin ningún motivo. Creo que lo mejor para ambas es que te marches y no vuelvas.- y diciendo esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Escuchó a Shigeru sollozar largo rato y luego marcharse. Se sentía mal por lo que le hacía a la chica, pero esa era la única forma en que Tsukasa volvería a acercarse a ella.

Esa tarde volvió a sonar el timbre. Ella ya sabía quién era. Abrió la puerta y miró fríamente al visitante.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- le dijo a Tsukasa.

Necesito disculparme por lo de anoche.- dijo Tsukasa con una voz que era apenas poco más fuerte que un murmullo. Makino se quedó mirándolo.

¿Vas a dejarme pasar o voy a tener que quedarme aquí afuera todo el rato?- le dijo molesto. Ella no dijo nada y caminó hacia adentro dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Tsukasa entró y se sentó en un sillón lateral. Cruzó una pierna y comenzó a hablar.

Esta mañana vino Rui a mi casa y me puso de vuelta y media. Estaba realmente furioso. No creí que le interesara tanto una chica que conoce desde hace un par de días. Sin embargo, estaba realmente molesto y me dijo que a no ser que me disculpase contigo tú no querrías volver a verlo. Luego a mediodía llegó Shigeru a mi departamento como una loca. Estaba furiosa, lloraba y gritaba. Nunca la había visto así. Empezó a tomar la loza de la cocina y a lanzarla al suelo. Yo ni siquiera tenía idea de que ustedes dos se habían hecho amigas. Me dijo que si no me disculpaba contigo cancelaría el compromiso. Realmente me sorprendí. Pensé que era un capricho de niña tonta y le dije que no pensaba hacerlo. Sin embargo cuando llamó a sus padres y a mi madre me asusté. Estaba hablando en serio. Aún así, no es fácil para mí disculparme contigo. Me golpeaste delante de todo el mundo y parece que cada vez que nos vemos te empeñas por dejarme como tonto. Pero no tengo intención de llevarme mal con mi futura esposa y si ustedes van a seguir siendo amigas creo que no es malo que nosotros intentemos llevarnos mejor. Así que lo siento. Lamento lo que ocurrió anoche y espero que puedas olvidarlo.- Tsukasa dijo todo esto mirando hacia sus zapatos y sólo miró a Makino cuando terminó de hablar.

Hay algo que no termino de entender- dijo Makino- ¿Por qué te molestaste en un comienzo? ¿Por qué paraste la música?

Estaba un poco cabreado contigo porque me trataste muy insolentemente, y luego toda la gente prestándote atención mientras bailabas, me sacó de mis casillas.

¿Pero acaso realmente me veía como una cualquiera?

No- Dijo Tsukasa tragando saliva.- Te veías hermosa. El asunto es que eres muy atrevida y no haces caso de lo que digo y eso me enfurece. Sin embargo te vengaste muy bien. Todavía tengo la marca de tu taco en mi pierna.- le dijo Tsukasa sonriendo. Makino también sonrió.

¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó.

La verdad es que no he almorzado aún, con el berrinche de Shigeru no pude comer nada. ¿Y si vamos al restaurant al que fuimos el otro día? A pesar de ser mexicanos no eran tan malos.- le dijo Tsukasa.

Uf. No tengo ganas de salir. ¿Y si te cocino algo?

No quiero ser una molestia. Pidamos algo por teléfono.

No es molestia. Acompáñame a la cocina- le dijo Makino mientras se metía en la habitación que quedaba más al norte. Era una cocina futurista. Era todo de metal, los electrodomésticos, el mesón , la cocina, la campana, los refrigeradores. Era un lugar grande y amplio.

¿Qué te gustaría comer? Tengo casi de todo, así que no te restrinjas.

Parece que tendré que quedarme con las ganas de comida mexicana.

En absoluto. Tengo todo lo necesario. América es un lugar multicultural y tuve muchos amigos de diversas nacionalidades. Me dediqué a extraerles a cada uno de ellos las diversas cualidades de cada cultura y aprendí a cocinar los más variados platos. Haremos tacos tal como me los enseñó mi amigo Pedrito.

Y dicho esto empezó a sacar materiales de los refrigeradores, carne, tomates, cebollas, y unas masitas preparadas para rellenar. En menos de media hora, estuvo todo listo y los tacos quedaron deliciosos como después el mismo Tsukasa reconoció. Luego se sentaron en el sillón y se quedaron conversando mientras bebían vino tinto. Tsukasa se fue sólo cerca de la media noche. Al salir del departamento le dijo:

Me alegra que hayamos podido aclarar nuestras diferencias. Le diré a Shigeru que venga a visitarte mañana.

Espera un momento. ¿Acaso te dije que te había perdonado?- le dijo Makino.

¿De qué estás hablando? Pero y la comida y la charla... ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?

¿Tú crees que alguien que me abofetea es disculpado tan fácilmente? Tendrás que hacer méritos. Ven mañana temprano y te diré cuál es tu penitencia.

¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Tsukasa con cara de puzzle.

Mañana como a las 9 está bien. Así aprovecharemos el día, llamaré a Shigeru y le diré que estuviste aquí, pero que aún tengo que pensar en si te disculparé. Te espero, Buenas Noches- y tras eso cerró la puerta. Tsukasa se quedó mirando la puerta largo rato antes de atinar a ir hacia al ascensor. ¿Qué diablos pretendía esa mujer?

Fin del Capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Un Día de campo

A la mañana siguiente Makino se puso un par de jeans azul oscuros, una polerita de algodón con la leyenda "Rock´n´roll is dead" y unas zapatillas de vestir. Luego de su desayuno Makino preparó un bolso en donde echó un estuche con sus discos favoritos, el almuerzo que había preparado, un tradicional bento, un mantel y una botella de agua mineral junto a dos vasos plásticos. Enrrolló una chaqueta y también la metió. En eso sonó el timbre.

No estaba seguro de si debía venir.- le dijo Tsukasa a manera de saludo. Llevaba también jeans y una camisa de algodón ligera y zapatillas.

No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer.- Y tomándolo por el brazo lo llevó al ascensor, el cual no se detuvo en la recepción del primer piso, sino en el subterráneo en dónde Makino lo forzó a subirse al exótico carro del que era dueña. – Ponte el cinturón de seguridad ya que en este momento comienza el tour por el infierno.- dijo y luego comenzó a reír con grandes carcajadas.

Espero que no pongas esa música de locos que pusiste la otra vez- le dijo Tsukasa preocupado.

No te preocupes. Esta vez tú podrás elegir la música. Toma- y sacando del bolso el estuche de Cds se lo pasó.

Green Day, Gwen Stephani, Red Hot Chilli Peppers. ¿Quién demonios son éstos?- le dijo Tsukasa mientras repasaba los Cds.

Al final están los clásicos. A ver si encuentras alguno que te guste.- dijo mientras encendía el auto y salía del estacionamiento a la calle lateral.

George Michel. Creo haberlo escuchado alguna vez. Pongámoslo.

Te autorizo a poner ese CD. Pon la canción 4, es mi favorita.

Cómo usted ordene, señora. ¿Dónde regulo el volumen a un nivel normal?

Ya está en un nivel normal, sólo utilizo la súper potencia de los parlantes para intimidar a uno que otro estúpido.

Mientras entraban en la autopista que va hacia el Sur, empezaron a sonar los compases de Careless Whispers. La dulce voz de George Michel sonaba mientras dejaban atrás la ciudad y los espacios abiertos iban agrandándose cada vez más.

¿A dónde vamos?.

A un templo. Pero ya verás. Disfruta del paisaje que no podrás volver a ver una vez que te vayas a América.- le dijo Makino y ambos se sumergieron en el camino con George Michel cantándoles sobre amor y traición.

Después de una hora de viaje y luego de que Tsukasa cambiara de disco "Es demasiado romántico, me da escalofríos" argumentó, llegaron aun pequeño poblado rural llamado Utsunomiya, conocido por un santuario Shinto que databa de la época kamakura.

Estacionó el automóvil en un estacionamiento habilitado justo a los pies de una cerro y comenzaron a subir por un sendero de cemento. Makino le pasó el bolso a Tsukasa.

- Llévalo tú, me pesa mucho.

Y empezó a subir rápidamente. Al llegar al templo, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Era un templo magnífico. Antiquísimo, era bastante sencillo comparado con templos posteriores, pero tenía la dignidad que solo adquiere lo que ha visto el paso del tiempo.

Luego de pasar por los portales ingresaron al templo, sacándose los zapatos y dejando el bolso junto a ellos. Ambos aplaudieron tres veces y se inclinaron. Makino se sentó junto a un pilar mirando al gran altar. Se quedó largo rato allí mirando hacia el frente y Tsukasa la imitó. La paz del lugar los inundó. De repente Tsukasa despertó de su ensimismamiento y no fue capaz de decir cuanto tiempo había estado así. Makino giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. – Vamos- le dijo.

Ambos se pararon. Tenían las piernas entumecidas por haber estado tanto tiempo sentados en el duro piso. Salieron del templo y se encontraron con un sacerdote que se acercaba a ellos.

Han estado largo rato. Todos los visitantes coinciden en que la paz del templo les hace perder la noción del tiempo.- dijo el sacerdote amablemente.

Así es. ¿Podemos pasear por los jardines y el bosque?- preguntó Makino.

Los jardines fueron hechos para su contemplación y el bosque es un santuario de la naturaleza. Procuren no perturbar la paz del lugar y disfruten de su tranquilidad.- respondió el sacerdote de blanca túnica indicándoles un sendero que se internaba en el bosque.

Makino caminó seguida de Tsukasa quien llevaba el bolso. El bosque era espeso y de pronto Makino decidió meterse entre los árboles, abandonando el sendero.

No iremos a peder el camino de regreso.- le dijo Tsukasa.

No te preocupes, tienes que confiar en mi inigualable sentido de orientación.- respondió con un guiño.

Luego de un rato de marcha en sentido perpendicular al sendero encontraron un pequeño claro en donde Makino instaló el mantel que había traído en el bolso. Luego empezó a desarmar el bento que había preparado y sirvió dos vasos de agua.

¿No vas a sentarte?- le preguntó Makino enseñándole el lugar frente a ella.

No entiendo que pretendes con todo esto.- le dijo Tsukasa sentándose cansadamente.

Pretendo conocerte un poco mejor. Eso es todo. Me intriga saber el verdadero porqué de tu reacción tan violenta el otro día. La única forma de averiguarlo es pasando un poco de tiempo contigo, así que te extorsioné para que me acompañaras. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de venir a este lugar, pero no se me antojaba venir sola.- respondió Makino, mientras habría la cajita que contenías sus palillos. Tsukasa hizo lo mismo y dijo:

Itadakimasu.

Ambos empezaron a comer. La comida estaba exquisita. Desde pequeña Makino había tenido que cocinar en su casa y de los trabajos hogareños era su favorito.

Es un lugar maravilloso. Deja más que comprobado que tranquilidad no es sinónimo de aburrimiento. ¿o acaso estás aburrido?

No.- dijo Tsukasa. No supo que más decir y siguió comiendo.

Dios Santo. De tanto estar callado o decir cosas sin sentido se te ha olvidado como hablar. Yo te explicaré como funciona. Es bastante simple. Cuando uno siente algo lo dice. Es súper fácil. Por ejemplo. Me gusta este lugar. Es agradable escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, desde mi departamento en el centro lo único que se escucha al abrir las ventana es el tráfico de los autos. Aunque no tienen para qué ser puras cosas buenas. Tengo una piedra clavada en el trasero que me molesta.- dijo Makino riendo ante su comentario.- Ahora inténtalo tú. Di algo.

Eso es ridículo. No puedes enseñarme a hablar. Yo ya sé cómo hablar- respondió Tsukasa un poco molesto.

Pero no hablas en serio. No hablas lo que quieres decir. Dices lo que debes decir. Como esa vez en que te pregunté sobre lo que era reemplazable y lo que no. Entiendo que en ese momento no pudieses ser completamente sincero. Pero sin embargo, nunca eres sincero en el sentido completo de la palabra.- dijo Makino mirándolo a los ojos.

Increíble. Nos conocemos hace menos de una semana y ya puedes decir como soy a la perfección- dijo Tsukasa con tono irónico. Makino no pudo responderle que ella era una profesional en leer la conducta de la gente y descifrar el tipo de personalidad que tenía. Sintió un poco de pena. Podía ser un hombre encantador si se lo propusiera. Si no se reprimiese todo el tiempo.

Digamos que mis ojos ven más allá de las apariencias y que mis oídos escuchan más allá de las palabras que se dicen.- respondió Makino con aire misterioso.- Pero algo de razón tengo en todo esto. Estoy segura de que estás disfrutando el paseo, pero no has dicho ninguna palabra de agradecimiento o para expresar como te sientes. Es extraño. Estoy segura de que la comida te gustó, pero no lo dijiste. Vives como una caja cerrada sin dejar salir nada de tu interior. Si sigues guardándote tus cosas un día vas a explo...

Me gusta estar contigo- la interrumpió Tsukasa.- Y si me gustó tu comida. Y también me gustó la tranquilidad del lugar y también estoy sentado sobre una piedra que me molesta en el trasero.- Makino lo miró sorprendida y se echó a reír.

Aprendes a hablar rápido. A mí no me interesan las charlas triviales sobre la importancia de la economía, ni de la última película de moda ni si sobre fulanita se casó con menganito. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo procura hablar de verdad y yo siempre te escucharé.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

¿Te fijaste en que al sacerdote le faltaba un dedo?- le dijo Makino a Tsukasa de pronto.

¿Qué? ¿Un dedo?

Sí, en la mano izquierda, el anular. ¿Habrá sido de la Yakuza?

Quizás participó en la guerra y un enemigo se lo cortó.- y continuando con las suposiciones desarmaron el improvisado comedor y se pararon.

Vamos a buscar un mirador.- dijo Makino y partieron en busca del sendero. Después de un rato lo encontraron y siguieron hasta encontrar una explanada al final del camino, en la misma cima del cerro. Había un arco y unos asientos de roca. Desde allí podían observarse los campos y los poblados. Pronto comenzó a atardecer.

Makino, lo siento.- dijo Domyouji de improviso.

¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Makino sin entender mucho.

Sobre lo de la otra noche. Sobre-reaccioné. Me pasé de la raya. Creo que estaba un poco celoso.

¿Celoso de Rui?

No. De ti misma. Te veías tan feliz, tan libre. No pude evitar amargarme al verte bailar.

¿Libre? ¿Por qué te parecía libre?- Makino no entendía lo que Tsukasa intentaba decirle.

Libre. Dijiste vamos a bailar y te fuiste a bailar. Yo eso no puedo hacerlo. No tengo a nadie con quien bailar.

¿De qué hablas? Cualquier chica habría aceptado bailar contigo.

Si pero no hay nadie con quien yo quisiera bailar. Y en ese momento sí la había pero estaba bailando con Rui.

Debiste habérmelo pedido.

¿Habrías aceptado?

No lo creo. Mmm... Era una situación un poco complicada.

Además eres completamente libre de hacer lo que quieras con quién quieras. Yo no tengo esa libertad- dijo Tsukasa un tanto triste.

Claro que tienes toda la libertad del mundo. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Puedes tomar mañana mismo un avión a Tahiti si así lo quisieras.

Pero no es eso lo que quiero. Y tendría que ir solo.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?- preguntó Makino. Tsukasa lo pensó durante un momento.

En realidad no lo sé. No sé bien qué es lo que quiero.

Bueno, el día que lo decidas avísame y yo te acompañaré porque hoy tú me acompañaste a mí. Y mejor bajamos pronto o ya no seremos capaces de ver el camino de regreso.

Ambos bajaron en silencio. Al llegar al automóvil Makino puso uno de sus discos de Madonna el último y subió bastante el volumen. Dejó a Tsukasa en el centro de la ciudad.

Dile a Shigeru que me vaya a ver mañana. Lo pasé genial. Nos vemos- dijo mientras Tsukasa se bajaba del auto.

Adiós.- dijo Tsukasa y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Ya no estaba tan seguro si quería que ella y Shigeru fuesen amigas.

Fin del Capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Un encuentro casual

A la mañana siguiente Shigeru estaba instalada con todos su materiales en el departamento de Makino. Antes de las 4 ya tenían instalados los hermosos mosaicos de vidrio que habían hecho. La habitación adquirió un aspecto menos frío y Makino se mostró agradecida. Acordaron ir juntas al Spa en tres días más, el viernes y quedarse el fin de semana completo.

Luego llamó a Hanazawa Rui y le pidió verlo en un bar cerca del centro.

A las 9:35 se encontró con Rui a la entrada del bar y entraron juntos. Se sentaron en una mesita cerca del rincón y ella pidió un Cosmopolitan. Él pidió un Martini seco.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche.- Ella se había puesto un vestido chino que había comprado en Nueva York, era ajustado y de seda negra con flores doradas bordadas a mano en la bastilla. Se había tomado el pelo atrás en un moño perfectamente redondo, lo que hacía que la cara se le viera mucho más despejada. No se puso mucho maquillaje. Sólo un poco de brillo en los labios.

Tú te ves estupendo como siempre- dijo ella. Él se había puesto una camisa Hugo Boss y un pantalón de tela de corte recto. Se veía bastante formal pero la pose en la que estaba sentado, con la espalda hacia delante y apoyando los brazos en la mesa, hacía que se viera un tanto desordenado.

Me alegra que me llamases. Ya temía yo que por el tarado de Tsukasa no volvería a verte.

Fue a disculparse personalmente a mi casa. Prometió no volver a causarme un disgusto y me pidió que me pusiera en contacto contigo. Dijo que parecías bastante interesado en mí. Ante semejante panorama, no pude resistirme y te llamé.

¿Y Shigeru? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Sí y quedamos tan amigas como siempre.

Me dijo que aunque había estado contigo ese día tú no le habías dicho que ibas a ir a una fiesta conmigo ¿por qué?

La verdad es que me dijo que tú eres el único amigo de Tsukasa que le gustaba. Entonces si tenías una fiesta con tus amigos era probable que ella no estuviese invitada. Me pareció de mal gusto hablarle de una fiesta a la que no estaba invitada.

Oh, ya veo. No es que tú no quieras que ella sepa que estamos saliendo.

En absoluto. Además tú y yo no estamos saliendo, así que no tengo porqué preocuparme.

Y si no estamos saliendo, ¿cómo llamas a esto?

Una... conversación nocturna.

¿conversación nocturna? Atrévete a negarme que te gusta salir conmigo.

No lo niego, pero no estoy en plan romántico y ya te expliqué mis motivos.

Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no bailamos?- dijo Rui y tomándola de la mano la llevó a la pequeña pista de baila en donde sonaba muy fuerte música electrónica. Se metieron entremedio de las parejas que se movían al ritmo y empezaron a bailar.

Luego de un par de canciones, volvieron a sentarse, pero esta vez Rui acercó su silla, que con anterioridad estaba al frente y se sentó justo al lado de Makino.

Me pregunto que habría sido de nosotros si después de esa noche cuando nos conocimos, hubiésemos seguido en contacto...

Quizás yo me habría enamorado de ti y nunca habría conocido a Dave...- dijo Makino con voz triste.

¿Dave? ¿Ése es el nombre de tu ex novio?

Si.

¿Cómo era él?

Era un hombre increíble. Trabajaba en una tienda de discos. Su vida era el hip hop. Me metió en su mundo y comencé a entender la mentalidad de esa gente. Eran todos muy buena onda, me adoptaron como una hermana y no les importó que fuese extranjera. Pero al final las cosas no pudieron resultar...- dijo Makino mirando sus manos.

¿Por qué pelearon?

No peleamos. Él llegó un día y me dijo que no podía seguir siendo mi novio porque se había enamorado de otra chica. Un par de días después lo vi de la mano con una chica tan guapa que parecía una modelo. No pude dejar de llorar en una semana. Me di cuenta de que mi vida en América no tenía sentido sin él y decidí regresar a Japón. Desde entonces no hago más que viajes cortos. Me dio pena dejar a mis amigos con los que lo pasé tan bien, pero más pena me daba recorrer los lugares por los que había pasado con él y echarme a llorar.

Menudo imbécil ese tipo. Mira que cambiar a tremenda mujer por una cabeza hueca.- dijo Rui intentando subirle el ánimo.- Creo que yo no cometería el mismo error. Si tu fueses mi chica no dejaría de quererte nunca.- alargó su brazo y tomó una mano de Makino entre las suyas.- Creo que solo un nuevo amor podrá hacerte olvidar a ese hombre que te hizo tanto daño.

Makino lo miró con los ojos llorosos y Rui se acercó a besarla, pero Makino lo separó con su mano libre.

Te dije que aún no me sentía preparada. Deberás tenerme paciencia. Si quieres tenerme tendrás que esperar hasta que me sienta lista para comenzar una nueva relación.

Y diciendo eso se paró y se despidió de él con una ligera inclinación. Salió del bar en medio de la noche. Rui no la siguió porque no quería seguir presionándola.

Makino empezó a caminar en dirección a una de las calles principales para tomar un taxi ya que los zapatos de tacón la estaban matando. Debo tomar nota mental de no salir sin auto cuando salga con tacón- pensó mientras caminaba lentamente. Miraba hacia el suelo para evitar alguna grieta y la consiguiente torcedura de tobillo cuando de repente chocó con un hombre que venía en sentido contrario. El golpe no alcanzó a tirarla al suelo pero el susto hizo que el corazón se le disparara y al levantar la cabeza no pudo creer lo que vio: Era Tsukasa.

¡Dios, esto sí que es una coincidencia!

¿Pero qué demonios haces a estas hora de la noche?- le preguntó Tsukasa un poco molesto.

Vengo saliendo de un bar y me voy a casa.- respondió Makino. Se sentía un poco chisposa por el alcohol.

Es peligroso para una mujer como tú caminar sola por estos barrios a estas horas.

Sí, pero recuerda que Japón es un país seguro.

Eso no significa que aquí no hayan asaltantes ni violadores. Te acompañaré.

Oh, Dulce Domyouji-sama aceptaré dichosa vuestra escolta- dijo Makino mientras se echaba a reír.

¿Estás borracha?

Para nada. Tan solo un poquitín mareada. Pero si me das tu brazo me sentiré mejor.- Tsukasa le ofreció el brazo, del que ella se agarró fuertemente. Siguieron caminando lentamente, ya que ella no podía caminar debido a los zapatos.

Al diablo con los malditos zapatos- dijo ella y se los sacó. Tsukasa la miró divertido. En eso empezó a lloviznar y en seguido comenzó a caer una torrentosa lluvia.

Oops- Dijo Makino y volvió a ponerse los zapatos.- No quiero mojarme los pies.- Tsukasa se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a Makino sobre la cabeza.

No creo que te sirva protegerte los pies si te mojas entera.-La pequeña calle lateral no les ofrecía ningún refugio dónde guarecerse de la lluvia por lo que debieron apretar el paso hasta encontrar algún lugar. Makino en un momento pisó mal y se dobló el tobillo. Entonces Tsukasa la tomó en brazos y comenzó a trotar bajo la lluvia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tsukasa se detuvo bajo un paradero de buses y dejó a Makino sobre el asiento.

Uf. Me habría sentido desdichada si me hubiese pillado la lluvia caminando sola por ahí. Me siento bastante mejor porque estás tú para compartir mis calamidades.- dijo Makino. Tsukasa sonrió. Luego de unos 10 minutos la lluvia amainó. Ambos salieron del paradero techado y Makino le devolvió la chaqueta. Él estaba calado hasta los huesos. Siguieron caminando, solo quedaban un par de cuadras, así que apuraron el paso. Pero Makino volvió a trastabillar, pero esta vez Tsukasa fue mas rápido y la sujetó tomándola por la cintura. Sus caras quedaron tan cerca una de la otra que pudieron sentir sus respiraciones.

Makino...- dijo Tsukasa en una voz que era apenas un susurro.- Me gustas...- Makino lo miró sorprendida. Sus ojos se encontraron por un eterno segundo hasta que ella apartó la mirada sonrojada.

Yo... tengo que irme...- dijo y apartándose de él hizo una inclinación y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como sus doloridos pies se lo permitían. Al llegar a la esquina tomó un taxi y no se volteó para ver si Tsukasa venía tras ella.

A la mañana siguiente Tsukasa tocó el timbre del departamento de Makino. Le abrió una Makino con ojeras, pelo desordenado y que al parecer acababa de sacar de la cama.

Lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero necesitaba aclarar lo que pasó anoche.

Tsukasa. Pasa- dijo Makino haciendo un ademán de invitarlo a pasar.

No es necesario. Quiero decirte que con lo de anoche, quise decir que me gusta tu personalidad y forma de ser, que creo que eres una buena chica y que te admiro como mujer. Nada más que eso. Soy un hombre comprometido y en un par de meses me casaré con Shigeru. A ella le debo todas mis atenciones y espero que no malentiendas lo de ayer.- Dijo Tsukasa con tono grave, moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa. Makino lo miró un rato sin decir nada y luego sonrió lentamente.

Uf. No sabes cuanto me alivias. Me gusta la aclaración. Yo, por mi parte estoy interesada en Hanazawa Rui, y me alivia saber que no sientes nada por mí. Así que mejor dejarlo en claro desde ahora, para que así ninguno de los dos desconfíe de la buena voluntad del otro.- dijo Makino lentamente.- Ahora pasa a tomarte un café, que me están sonando las tripas de hambre.

Lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo disponible. Tengo una cita en 15 minutos más y si no me marcho ahora llegaré tarde.- dijo Tsukasa en tono educado.- Shigeru me dijo que saldrán juntas el fin de semana.

Así es. Iremos a un Spa a relajarnos y a olvidarnos de las preocupaciones mundanas.

Qué bien. Me agrada que puedan ser amigas. Aprovechen de descansar. Adiós.- dijo Tsukasa encaminándose al ascensor.

Que tengas un buen día.- dijo Makino y cerró la puerta. Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Pero no pudo tomarla. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Fue al baño y se metió a la ducha. Metió la cara bajo el chorro del agua y ya no pudo ver nada. Pero no supo si era el agua caliente o sus propias lágrimas las que le nublaban la visión.

Fin del Capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Un fin de semana de relax.

El viernes en la mañana Makino llamó a Rui por teléfono y le contó que pasaría el fin de semana con Shigeru en un Spa. Le pidió si podían juntarse el lunes a almorzar. Rui respondió alegremente que esperaría impaciente hasta el lunes.

En la tarde partió a buscar a Shigeru a la dirección que ella le había dado. Cuando se estacionó la llamó para avisarle que se encontraba abajo, pero ella insistió en que subiera y que le echase un vistazo a la decoración que ella misma había diseñado. Makino subió hasta el cuarto piso y tocó el timbre.

Adelante- dijo Shigeru, invitándola a pasar. El departamento era muy acogedor. El piso de madera vitrificada brillaba, siendo interrumpido por elegantes muebles de estilo clásico. Todo estaba tapizado con telas gruesas floreadas en tonos oscuros. Era un lugar muy cálido.

Tienes un piso muy bonito, me gusta mucho Shigeru.

Espera un momento, voy a buscar algo, dijo y entró en un habitación. Makino se fijó que sobre la mesa de centro había una fotografía de ella y Tsukasa cuando eran más jóvenes. Parecía ser la foto de cuando se comprometieron oficialmente. Ninguno de los dos sonreía en la fotografía y Shigeru tenía los ojos tristes. Luego Shigeru salió cargando una gran caja que parecía iba a soltársele en cualquier momento. Makino le ayudó a depositarla sobre la mesa del comedor.

¿Qué es esto?

Es un caja de loza.

¿Y para qué?

Tengo que ir a dejársela a Tsukasa. ¿Podemos pasar antes de irnos?- preguntó Shigeru.

No hay problema- dijo Makino, tragando saliva ante la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con él.

Shigeru le indicó el camino hasta que llegaron a un lujoso edificio ubicado en un tranquilo barrio residencial cerca del centro financiero de Tokio.

Acompáñame a dejárselo.- le dijo Shigeru.

Prefiero quedarme en el auto, así te demorarás menos.

¿Acaso todavía estás molesta con él?

No, en absoluto, pero...

Entonces acompáñame, se alegrará de verte- la interrumpió la muchacha mientras sacaba la caja de la maletera.

Entraron a la recepción donde un frío conserje saludó a Shigeru y se apuró en llamar el ascensor. Subieron hasta el Séptimo piso y se bajaron. Shigeru caminó hasta la puerta que tenía el número 701 y tocó el timbre. Después de un instante Tsukasa abrió la puerta.

-Shigeru, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que te ibas por el fin de semana?- le preguntó fríamente.

Decidí venir con Tsukushi a entregarte esto. Lamento lo del otro día.- dijo Shigeru con voz tímida. Tsukasa volteó la cabeza y notó que Tsukushi también estaba allí, sus ojos se abrieron e hizo una mueca.

¿Y qué es?- preguntó

Ábrelo y sabrás- dijo Shigeru riendo.

Entonces pasen.- dijo Tsukasa de mala gana abriendo más la puerta. El departamento de Tsukasa era un poco más pequeño que el de Tsukushi y estaba amueblado modernamente. Se parecía más al de Makino que al de Shigeru, peor era un poco distinto ya que parecía más funcional. Tenía una mesa para juegos de cartas en una esquina con cuatro sillas. Más allá de la mesa de comedor, que no era muy grande había una habitación separada de la principal por una pared de vidrio donde se veía una mesa de billar. Además, frente al sillón había un gran televisor de última generación y bajo el mueble se veían todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos, como reproductores multimedia para casi cualquier formato. En el otro rincón había una pared cubierta por estantes, que al igual que una biblioteca tenían ordenadas miles de cajas con DVDs.

¡Wow!-dijo Makino.- ¡Ésta es la colección privada de películas más grande que he visto!. Debe estar a la altura de Blockbuster.- decía mientras tocaba con sus dedos los títulos.- ¡Y están ordenados por género! UWA... Increíble. Tienes la filmografía completa de Al Pacino. No sabía que fueras fanático del cine, Domyouji-san- le dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que había entrado al departamento.

No mucha gente lo sabe- respondió Shigeru- y además es súper quisquilloso. No le presta sus películas a nadie. Sólo deja que las vean si es en su departamento y con sus propios equipos. Además no le gusta que coman durante la película ni que hablen. Así que el panorama es realmente aburrido.- dijo riendo.

Bueno...- dijo Tsukasa a un poco embarazado.- Veamos lo que tiene la caja.- Y comenzó a abrirla. Entonces sacó algunos platos de la más fina porcelana, con un diseño hermosísimo de flores pequeñas azules y doradas. Dejó los platos sobre la mesa y replicó fríamente:

No era necesario. Además ya había comprado un juego nuevo. Debiste haberme preguntado antes de actuar tan impulsivamente.

Pero Domyouji-san...- dijo Makino.- es un juego de loza estupendo. Si no me equivoco en porcelana de Florencia.- dijo tomando una de las delicadas piezas- Deberías mostrarte agradecido son de un buen gusto infinito- le reprochó.

No Tsukushi, tiene razón. No debería haberme entrometido. Ya es tarde, mejor vámonos o podemos perder la reserva del Spa.- dijo Shigeru tristemente. Makino miró a Domyouji que parecía bastante avergonzado.

¿Y no vas a decir nada? ¿Vas a dejar que se marche sintiéndose mal a pesar de que vino con las mejores intenciones a hacerte un regalo?

No es un regalo. Sólo vino a devolverme la loza que ella misma quebró cuando se comportó como una niña chica. Además, ¿de que me sirve un juego de loza tan numeroso si sabe que él único que come aquí soy yo?- dijo Tsukasa irritado.

Bueno, eso tiene solución. Es cosa de que invites gente. ¿De qué te sirve tener un departamento tan grande y lujoso si no lo compartes con nadie?- replicó Makino.

No tengo a nadie a quién invitar. Nadie vale la pena.

¿Y tus amigos?

No están cerca.

¿Y Rui? Estoy segura de que vendría encantado. Shigeru también. E incluso yo vendría si me invitaras.- dijo Makino. Shigeru la miró encantada.

No es mala idea, Tsukasa. Sería como una cita doble.- le dijo a su novio, mientras lo tironeaba de un brazo.

Estoy muy cansado en la semana como para recibir gente.- dijo intentando esquivar la proposición.

Entonces el próximo fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece, Tsukushi?- dijo Shigeru muy entusiasmada.

Por mi parte, encantada.- respondió Makino, sonriendo.

Ambas salieron riendo del departamento de Tsukasa.

No tienes idea de cuanto me cuesta entusiasmarlo con algo. Jamás acepta mis proposiciones y no soporta las actividades grupales. Prefiere quedarse en casa solo. Pero supongo que Rui es lo más indicado. Quizás más adelante podamos planear un viaje o algo así. ¿No sería genial, Tsukushi?- le preguntó una animada Shigeru.

Claro que sí.

Luego llegaron al spa. El centro era un lugar de lujo y tenía sus propios baños termales. Como llegaron un poco tarde, se metieron al baño y luego se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente unas señoritas fueron a despertarla y luego de ducharse se metieron a un baño de barro. Rieron de buena gana cuando Makino comentó que se sentía feliz como un cerdo. Luego un par de musculosos masajistas las amasaron por cerca de una hora. Luego una cosmetóloga les aplicó diversas máscaras faciales a base de las más curiosas frutas y verduras y para finalizar el día una mujer las llevó a meditar mientras ponía al fuego diversos aceites aromáticos que hizo que ambas durmieran más relajadas como hace años no lo hacían.

El Domingo fue más que estupendo. El desayuno fue un buffet de las más diversas frutas (lo que debía costar una fortuna, ya que habían algunas frutas tropicales importadas directamente desde el caribe). Luego fueron a nadar y les hicieron masajes linfáticos para hacer circular el líquido corporal y así evitar acumulaciones que hacen que algunas partes del cuerpo se hinchen. Luego de una máscara capilar, en las que le pusieron aceites en el pelo, se dejaron acicalar por una manicurista y una pedicurista.

Cerca de las 7 de la tarde abandonaron el complejo. Se sentían renovadas. Shigeru era una chica muy graciosa y alegre y a Makino le caía muy bien. Shigeru, por su parte, sentía una especie de adoración por Makino. Le dijo que era como la hermana con la que siempre había soñado, que le presentaría a su mejor amiga, una tal Sakurako, y que debían salir de compras con su futura cuñada, Tsubaki-san a quien había visto en la fiesta. Luego de organizar algunos encuentros para el resto de la semana la dejó en la puerta de su edificio y partió a su casa.

El Sr. Tanaka estaba esperándola. Ella le contó como iban las cosas hasta el momento y él le dijo que estaba complacido de cómo había logrado amistarse con la novia y de que tuviese una relación estrecha con Tsukasa.

¿Qué planeas hacer a continuación?- le preguntó el Sr. Tanaka.

En realidad aún no estoy muy segura. Creo que utilizaré a Hanazawa Rui como fachada y haré como que salgo con él. Luego veré como resultan las cosas. No quiero apresurar los acontecimientos.

¿A Hanazawa Rui? ¿No será eso un poco complicado? ¿No dijo que él la conocía de antes y que por lo tanto prefería alejarse de él?

No se preocupe, lo tengo bajo control. La coartada del ex novio es perfecta para que las cosas no pasen a mayores.

Cuando el Sr. Tanaka se retiró, Makino llamó a Rui y le pidió que almorzasen al día siguiente en un restaurant de comida italiana que quedaba cerca de la universidad.

Ese día Makino apareció de estricto blanco. Con pantalones y chaqueta, lo que le daba un aspecto un poco mayor. Rui iba vestido de café, en diversos tonos. El restaurant era agradable y cálido y las pastas eran exquisitas. Mientras comían, Makino miró detenidamente las delicadas facciones de Hanazawa Rui. Era un hombre muy apuesto, de carácter dulce que sabía como hacer feliz a una mujer. Makino pensó que si se hubiesen vuelto a encontrar en otras circunstancias a ella no le habría importado dejarse llevar por esos ojos de mirada suave. Pero ahora no podía permitírselo y a decir verdad, no le interesaba. Pero había algo que le interesaba descubrir.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Rui?- le dijo ella con voz misteriosa.

Todas las que quieras- contestó él sonriendo.

¿Por qué nunca volviste a llamarme?- dijo ella, sin sonar dolida ni patética. Tan sólo como si tuviese curiosidad. Rui se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Sabía que dependía de esa respuesta lo que pasase con Makino de ahora en adelante.

La verdad es que en ese entonces no me interesaban las relaciones a largo plazo. Estuve... muy enamorado en una ocasión, pero lo único que obtuve fue sufrimiento. Ella no fue capaz de amarme como yo quería y yo no fui capaz de adaptarme a el cariño que me ofrecía. Sentía que me quería como se quiere a una mascota y eso no pude aceptarlo. Entonces empecé a buscar compañías esporádicas, creyendo que así lograría olvidarla. Por eso no volví a llamarte. No quería involucrarme con nadie. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas son distintas. Siento por ti un interés nuevo, algo que no me pasaba hace mucho, por eso no quiero volver a perderte.- dijo Rui con tono sincero.

Entiendo lo que me dices. A mí me pasó algo parecido pero en un sentido opuesto. En ese entonces no me había enamorado nunca. Había tenido unos cuantos novios, pero nada serio, por lo que los ligues ocasionales eran mi única forma de querer. Pero después de conocer a Dave, encontré una nueva forma de amor, tan completa y distinta que los amores fugaces me producen rechazo. Ya no estoy dispuesta a involucrarme con nadie a corto plazo, porque creo que me sentiría vacía. Por eso creo que es el momento de continuar adelante y terminar mi luto por Dave. Creo que después de todo no habría funcionado y no vale la pena vivir la vida llorando por un hombre. Por eso quiero empezar a salir contigo, Hanazawa Rui. Pero esta vez será distinto, comenzaremos desde cero. Deberás conquistarme y enamorarme. Si esto resulta, quizás ambos saldremos beneficiados- dijo Makino haciéndole un guiño.

¿Desde cero? Uf... Suena complicado... Sin embargo, acepto la proposición, no dejaré escapar esta oportunidad.- respondió Rui, tomándole la mano a Makino mientras sonreía.- ¿Ahora eres mi novia oficial?

Eh... la verdad es que no lo sé. Quizás no funcione, después de todo. Creo que deberíamos probar por una temporada, antes de ponernos títulos y cosas.- replicó Makino intentando sonar indiferente.

De cualquier forma no me importa. Novia o no, me gusta que estés conmigo.

Cuando se despidieron a la salida del restaurant, Rui tomó delicadamente la cara de Makino y le dio un tierno beso, sin importarle que la gente los mirara.

Fin del Capítulo 9

Arashi#netcyber.c.jp


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Una cena y una penitencia.

El día viernes Shigeru llamó a Makino para invitarla a almorzar al día siguiente a la casa de Domyouji. Makino le dijo que ella le avisaría a Rui.

¿Aló, Makino?-contestó Rui luego del tercer timbre.

Hola, llamaba para invitarte mañana a almorzar a la casa de Domyouji.

¿Al departamento de Tsukasa?

Así es.

¿Él te invitó?- preguntó Rui, sorprendido.

En realidad fue Shigeru, pero Domyouji estaba de acuerdo.

No puedo creerlo.- dijo Rui asombrado.- Pensé que había dejado de invitar gente a su departamento luego de que Akira y Soujiro llevaron a unas chicas que se emborracharon y terminaron bailando desnudas. Tsukasa las sacó a patadas y juró que invitaría a más gente a su departamento.- le contó.

No sabía nada de esa historia. Sin embargo cuando fuimos a verlo antes de irnos al Spa nos pusimos de acuerdo. Quizás no estaba muy entusiasmado, pero no se negó.

¿Y qué vamos a comer?

Ahora que lo pienso, no hablamos de eso.- dijo Makino con una idea en la cabeza. Luego de colgar, quedando en que Rui pasaría a buscarla para luego ir juntos al departamento de Tsukasa, Makino tomó su auto y fue a ver a Domyouji sin avisarle. El portero la dejó pasar sin problemas ya que la había visto con Shigeru. Le tocó el timbre y después de un rato, Tsukasa abrió mostrándose sorprendido al verla.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo, mirando hacia los lados para ver si estaba acompañada.

Vine a consultarte por el menú de mañana. Quizás quieras que yo misma prepare algo- le dijo ella en tono amigable. En eso se escuchó una voz femenina que venía de dentro del departamento: "Tsukasa ¿Quién es?". Makino se sobresaltó. "Está con otra mujer"- pensó. Y estaba segura que no era Shigeru. La voz era distinta.

Es una amiga de Shigeru- respondió Tsukasa. Parecía algo nervioso. Makino lo miró un poco resentida.

Disculpa, no sabía que estabas ocupado. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. En eso una mujer salió del departamento.

Espera un momento, te conozco. Estabas en la fiesta de la Corporación- dijo. Makino se volteó. Era Tsubaki, la hermana de Tsukasa. Se sintió aliviada al instante.

Oh... sí. La recuerdo. Pero no me gustaría interrumpirlos.- sin embargo se quedó parada en el pasillo y no siguió avanzando hacia el ascensor.

No es necesario que te marches. Estábamos charlando un poco, nada importante. Tsukasa, dijiste que era amiga de Shigeru pero si mal no recuerdo se conocieron esa misma noche.- Le preguntó Tsubaki con algo de confusión.

Pregúntale a ella. Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien, pero por lo que sé Shigeru respira por ella. Son verdaderamente inseparables.- dijo Tsukasa en tono serio.

La verdad es que volvimos a vernos por accidente y de ahí en adelante no hemos vuelto a separarnos. Shigeru es una chica muy simpática y hemos logrado una linda amistad en tan corto tiempo.- explicó Makino.

Entonces entra, me gustaría escuchar la historia con todos los detalles.- le pidió Tsubaki. Makino miró a Tsukasa quién asintió con la cabeza. Entonces entró al departamento. Sobre la mesita del living habían unas copas con vino a medio tomar. Se sentó en el sillón y Tsubaki se sentó a su lado. Tsukasa trajo una copa extra y le sirvió a Makino, luego se sentó en un sillón lateral.

Vamos, cuéntame, me fascinan los encuentros casuales.- la animó Tsubaki.

Estaba de compras en una tienda cuando me la topé en los probadores. Ella me pidió que le ayudara a elegir ropa y luego nos fuimos a la sección de carteras. Allí tuve una pequeña discusión con el encargado ya que pretendían engañarnos, ofreciéndonos artículos de la temporada pasada.- dijo Makino, intentando simplificar la historia.

No puedo creerlo. ¡Esos malditos sinvergüenzas! No soporto a los vendedores que intentan aprovecharse de uno, sólo porque una es mujer. Te felicito Makino, espero que le hayas plantado un buen puñetazo.- le dijo Tsubaki.

En realidad no fue necesario. Cuando lo amenacé con los abogados me regalaron la cartera en cuestión.- replicó Makino.

Ja ja ja. Me imagino la cara de impresión del tipo cuando dijiste la palabra abogados. Debiste haberle sacado algo más que la cartera.- dijo Tsubaki divertida.

Bueno, después de eso fuimos a almorzar y ahí conocí a Hanazawa Rui. Supongo que ya lo conoces.- continuó Makino con la historia.

Desde que era un niño. Era un chiquillo muy retraído. Creo que aún queda algo de eso. ¿Y qué tal te cayó?

Muy, muy bien. De hecho, estamos saliendo.- dijo Makino en tono alegre. Tsukasa, quien parecía no poner mucha atención a la conversación de las dos mujeres, dio un pequeño salto en su sillón., pero no dijo nada.

¿Están saliendo? Wow, parece que me he perdido muchas cosas en la última semana. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Fue una especie de amor a primera vista? Hey, Tsukasa ¿tú sabías algo de esto?- dijo Tsubaki emocionada con la noticia.

No. No sabía.- respondió el escuetamente. Se llevó la mano a su cabeza y se separó un rizo que había caído sobre su ceja.

En realidad, sólo llevamos unos días. Creo que es un chico genial. Estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido, siento una paz tremenda cuando estoy con él. De hecho, vendremos mañana a comer aquí al departamento de Domyouji. Por eso venía a verlo, para ver que íbamos a preparar...- dijo Makino en tono amable.

Cualquier cosa menos comida mexicana. No la soporto.- dijo él cortante.

¿No te gusta la comida mexicana?... Uy, que pena. Entonces ¿qué tal algo de comida italiana? A Rui le encanta.- dijo ella, sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

La comida italiana siempre termina cayéndome mal. Creo que mejor pidamos algo a un restaurant. Así no nos arriesgamos a que la chef meta la pata.- dijo él sonando exultante.

No creo que este chef meta la pata. Todos los que han probado mi comida terminan reconociendo mi buena mano- dijo Makino triunfante.

Quizás lo digan por pura educación.- dijo él en tono molesto. Tsubaki pensó en ese momento que había algo detrás de aquellas palabras, una tensión que podía percibirse pero que no terminaba de entender por qué surgía.

Esperen un momento. Yo creo que es buena idea que Makino cocine. Siempre es más agradable que alguien conocido cocine para uno, que algún chef anónimo de un restaurant ya conocido.- dijo ella solidarizando con Makino.

Tú no tienes opinión en esto, ya que no estás invitada al almuerzo- dijo Tsukasa. Tsubaki se levantó lentamente del sofá y se acercó a su hermano. Cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente, repentinamente levantó un brazo y le propinó un palmetazo en la cabeza.

¡No tienes para qué ser tan amable, imbécil!

¡Eso duele, hermana!- dijo Tsukasa, sobándose la cabeza.

Además no necesito invitación para venir a tu apartamento, hermanito. No creo que a los otros les moleste, ¿cierto, Tsukushi-chan?

En absoluto, Tsubaki-neesan.- dijo Makino riendo.

¿Neesan? Me encanta que me llames así. Shigeru nunca me dice así. Entonces, yo voto por la comida italiana. Si a Tsukasa le hace mal le compraré un antiácido.- agregó riendo. Makino también rió y Tsukasa se levantó molesto del sillón.

¿Puedo ver tu cocina, Domyouji? Quiero ver si es necesario traer algo.- preguntó Makino levantándose y siguiéndolo.

Ooops, debo irme. Se me hizo muy tarde. Mi esposo no se pondrá muy feliz si llego tarde a la cena- dijo Tsubaki mientras consultaba su reloj- Quedamos de reunirnos con los White a las 9 en un restaruant del centro y ya son las 9:15. Me voy volando.

Entonces yo también me voy.- dijo Makino tomando su bolso del sofá.

No. Quédate. Tienes que revisar la cocina. Nos vemos mañana al almuerzo y no te preocupes Tsukasa, mi marido no vendrá. A Tsukasa no le gusta mi marido- dijo en tono confidente a Makino.- Nos vemos entonces –dijo saliendo por la puerta. Makino miró a Tsukasa y sus ojos se encontraron por un largo segundo. Luego Tsukasa apartó la mirada y apuntó a una puerta en la derecha.

Allí está la puerta de la cocina. Si hace falta algo avísame para mandarlo a comprar en la mañana.

No quiero entrar a tu cocina sola. Acompáñame.- le dijo Makino en tono infantil.

No seas ridícula. No vas a perderte.

No es eso. La cocina es un lugar íntimo. Sería como irrumpir en tu dormitorio y hurguetear en tus cosas. Prefiero que me enseñes tú tus cosas, así con tu permiso me sentiré más cómoda para cocinar mañana. A propósito, me dolió bastante el comentario sobre la comida mexicana.- le dijo Makino intentado sonar dolida. Pero Tsukasa no respondió y entró a la cocina. Makino lo siguió. Era una cocina tan grande y bien equipada como la de ella.

Wow. Esperaba un lugar más pequeño para un hombre solo. ¿También sabes cocinar, Tsukasa?- le dijo Makino, asombrada.

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso tengo cara de estúpido que no saber hacer nada?- le respondió molesto.

Ja ja ja, por supuesto que no. Es que no pareces del tipo que le guste cocinar. Eso es todo. A todo esto aún no he cenado. ¿Por qué no me preparas algo?- le pidió Makino, sentándose en uno de los pisos que había en la cocina.

¿Y quién te crees que eres para que yo vaya a prepararte algo?- le dijo Domyouji bastante cabreado.

Me creo alguien que te preparó comida. Así que me lo debes. Veamos lo que tienes- dijo y levantándose abrió la puerta del refrigerador donde encontró muchos comestibles pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña bandejita envuelta en papel plástico que parecía contener carne. Intentó reconocerlo pero no pudo.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacándolo con cuidado del refrigerador y mostrándoselo.

Son sesos.- replicó él- ¿Me vas a decir que no conoces los sesos?- dijo en tono burlón.

¿Eso quiere decir que es el cerebro de un animal?- dijo ella con cara de asco.

Así es. El cerebro de, en este caso, una vaca. La parte más deliciosa de un animal.

¿Deliciosa? Obviamente tanto comer cerebro de vaca no te volvió más inteligente. ¡Puaj!- dijo Makino dejando la bandejita sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Eso dices por que no los ha probado. Si no tendrías una opinión distinta.- le dijo él con el mismo tono que se emplea cuando uno habla con un niño a quien no le gustan las verduras.

Entonces prepáramelos. Haz que me trague mis palabras.- le dijo ella, desafiándolo. Tsukasa sonrió, pero con una sonrisa extraña, tal vez un poco retorcida.

Está bien. Te los prepararé. Pero deberás darme tu opinión sincera. Y si te gustan tendrás que cumplir una penitencia.- Makino lo miró asustada.

¿Una penitencia? ¿Qué tipo de penitencia?

Una penitencia. Será sorpresa.- Tsukasa ya no sonreía. Miraba a Makino intensamente.

Está bien. Acepto. Dudo que pueda perder, esas cosas no sabrían bien ni aunque les pusieras mayonesa- dijo ella con un guiño.

Está bien. Pon atención en cómo las cocino, porque no pueden cocinarse de la misma forma en que se prepara la carne común.

¿Y por qué no?- le dijo ella, mientras él sacaba un jarro de agua fría del refrigerador y lo vertía sobre un bowl de vidrio.

Porque la textura de los sesos es más bien gelatinosa. Si los pones en una cacerola, terminarás comiendo una mazamorra de aspecto poco agradable.- le dijo él mientras sacaba un sartén plano tipo plancha y lo ponía sobre la cocina. Del refrigerador sacó mantequilla, la que puso a derretir sobre la plancha y le picó encima unas varitas de ciboullette. La habilidad y rapidez con que se movía sorprendió a Makino. Nunca había visto cocinar aun hombre de esa forma. Las pocas veces que un novio le había preparado algo, habían resultado ser un desastre. Makino pensó que quizás él era así para todo. Decidido y seguro en todos sus movimientos. Jamás titubeaba, ni un solo movimiento en falso. Lo miraba embobada mientras él sacaba del freezer unas papas duquesas (sí, de esas listas para cocinar)y luego de ponerlas en una budinera, las metió al horno. También sacó unos champiñones y una vez trozados los puso a freír en una mezcla de mantequilla y leche. Agregó algunos aliños que Makino no pudo distinguir y los tapó.

Fíjate en esto- le dijo, sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.- Debes poner los sesos a remojar en agua fría para poder cortarlos.- y echándolos en el bowl con agua fría los dejó un par de segundos. Luego volvió a sacarlos y sobre una tabla los cortó rápidamente. Luego los pasó por un batido de huevo y luego por pan rallado. Finalmente, los puso sobre la plancha, en donde la mantequilla ya estaba derretida y los empezó a freír. Los trozos habían sido cortados tan finos que no necesitó más de un minuto por lado para que estuviesen listos. Tomándolo con unas pinzas puso dos tajadas en cada plato. Las papas como eran pre-cocidas ya estaban listas. Puso en el plato una porción que se le antojó poco generosa a Makino y luego bañó los sesos con la salsa de champiñones. No había tardado más de 40 minutos. Le acercó uno de los platos a Makino y le pasó un par de cubiertos.

Adelante- le dijo, mirándola con cara expectante.

Itadakimasu- dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Estaba gratamente sorprendida por la forma en que él había preparado todo y temía que su cara la traicionase si no le gustaba el plato. Además eso de la apuesta la intrigaba. ¿Qué le pediría que hiciese? Sin demasiado entusiasmo tomó los cubiertos y cortó un trozo de carne. Se la llevó a la boca y luego de masticarla un poco, la tragó.

¿Y bien?- le preguntó él, ansioso.

Nada mal- dijo ella sonriendo. La verdad es que era un gusto tan extraño que no podía decir a ciencia cierta si le gustaba o no.

¿Cómo que nada mal?- dijo él levantando la voz.- ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?- dijo él intentando leer en la cara de Makino alguna respuesta.

Mmm... la verdad es que... ¡sí me gustó!- dijo riendo y empezó a comer más animadamente. Él sonrió y empezó a comer.

Qué bueno. Ahora comamos. Lo de la penitencia vendrá al final de la cena.- dijo mientras con el tenedor preparaba un bocado que tenía un pedazo de carne, un trozo de champiñón y media papita duquesa. Se lo echó a la boca y masticó vigorosamente.- Mmmmm... más que bueno...- dijo con una sonrisa que alegró a Makino, le gustaba verlo así, de tan buen humor.

Nunca pensé que alguna vez probaría este plato. Si alguien más me los hubiese ofrecido me habría negado.- dijo Makino mientras comía.

¿Y por qué me aceptaste a mí?- le dijo él soltando los cubiertos y dedicándole toda su atención.

Por que no me perdería por ningún motivo un plato preparado por ti- le dijo con un guiño. La cena transcurrió sosegadamente entre comentarios y algunas bromas. Luego Makino se ofreció a lavar los platos.

No creas que lavar la loza te salvará de tu penitencia.

Oh.. sí, ya me había olvidado- mintió Makino, lo cierto era que no había podido pensar en otra cosa durante la cena.

Está bien...- dijo y suspiró- Tu penitencia es... – dijo e hizo una pausa.

Mi penitencia es...- dijo Makino animándolo.

Un beso.

Fin del Capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Una Cena complicada.

Al día siguiente Rui pasó cerca del mediodía a casa de Makino a recogerla para ir al departamento de Tsukasa. Ella ya estaba lista, esperándolo en la recepción del edificio. Se había puesto una falda ajustada que le llegaba a las rodillas de un tono azul marino y una blusita celeste. Llevaba unas sandalias planas. Se había ondulado el pelo y llevaba unas gafas de sol grandes y oscuras. Sonrió al verlo.

Tenemos que pasar a una trattoria antes de ir a la cita- le dijo Makino.

¿Trattoria? ¿Qué es eso?- le dijo Rui con cara de confusión.

Un lugar donde venden pastas frescas. Así podremos preparar algo delicioso.

¿Preparar? ¿no vamos a pedir la comida a un restaurant?- le preguntó asombrado mientras caminaban hacia el auto, estacionado en el callejón lateral del edificio.

No, cocinaré yo misma. Tsubaki lo sugirió. A propósito ella también vendrá.- le dijo Makino, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

¿Tsubaki? Creí que pretendíamos una cena tranquila. Con esos dos juntos, tendremos una tarde muy agitada, a propósito, ¿de dónde se conocen ustedes dos?-dijo Rui riendo.

De la gala de la corporación. Esa misma noche conocí a Shigeru y a Domyouji.- le dijo ella. A continuación le dio la dirección de la trattoria a la que ya había encargado las pastas. Rui se dirigió allá y una vez hechas las compras se dirigieron rumbo al departamento de Tsukasa. Cuando llegaron Tsubaki ya estaba allí.

¡Rui, Tsukushi-chan! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! Hey, Rui, felicitaciones por la noticia. Casi me desmayé cuando me enteré que estabas saliendo con Tsukushi-chan.- le dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Así es- dijo él sonriendo- He tenido una suerte fenomenal al encontrarme con ella. Creo que puedo decirme más que afortunado.- dijo sonriendo a Makino. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con los ojos buscó a Tsukasa quien se había sentado en el sofá. Rui se acomodó en un sillón lateral y Tsubaki se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Empezaron a conversar animadamente. Tsubaki empezó a recordar la ocasión en que Rui había desaparecido por una semana y tuvo a todo el mundo preocupado. Al verlos tan entusiasmados en la conversación Makino fue a sentarse al sillón junto a Tsukasa.

¿Sabes? El dueño de la trattoria era un gordo impresionante. – le dijo riendo.- Es uno de los hombres más grandes que he visto. Era el estereotipo vivo de un italiano. Con grandes bigotes y su delantal blanco.- dijo riendo.

¿Le compraste la pasta a un tipo así?- dijo mirándola ceñudo.

Así es. Ésos son los mejores. Insisto en que detrás de las mejores comidas siempre hay un gordo sudoroso. Ése es el secreto de los mejores restaurantes.- dijo ella convencida.

Jajaja- rió Tsukasa.- Puede que tengas razón. Sin embargo preferiría que se mantuviera como secreto. -Ambos rieron. Entonces se abrió la puerta. Shigeru había golpeado pero nadie había escuchado. Así que se decidió a entrar. La escena que vio era un tanto extraña. Tsubaki esta sentada cerca de Rui, mientras charlaban animadamente. En el sofá Tsukasa y Tsukushi se reían con una complicidad que la molestó. Era como si ella no hiciera falta en absoluto. Además nadie parecía echarla de menos, y ciertamente nadie había notado que ella había llegado hace bastante rato y que los observaba en silencio.

Disculpen. La puerta estaba abierta y entré porque escuché voces.- dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

Shigeru. ¡qué bueno que llegaste!- la recibió Rui con una sonrisa. Shigeru pensó que eso debió haberlo dicho Tsukasa.

Bueno, lamento la demora. Creo que ya es hora de ordenar algo. Me recomendaron un restaurante Tailandés y me dijeron que era estupendo.

No va a ser necesario. Yo misma cocinaré.- dijo Tsukushi levantándose del sofá.- Espero que te guste la comida italiana...- le preguntó sonriente.

¿Vas a cocinar tú Tsukushi?- dijo alternando miradas entre ella y Tsukasa. Dudaba que él aprobara el uso de su cocina. De echo ella misma había entrado al lugar en contadas ocasiones y la conocía menos que al baño.

Síp- dijo sonriendo.- Me voy a comenzar a preparar las cosas... Tsubaki, te encargo a Rui, no permitas que se aburra.- le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

Entendido.- dijo Tsubaki.

Yo te echaré una mano- dijo Tsukasa. Makino asintió. Ambos entraron y Makino se puso en delantal que encontró colgado tras la puerta. En eso entró Shigeru.

Yo también quiero ayudarles- dijo ella.

No creo que sea buena idea, Shigeru- dijo él con voz tranquila.- Muchas manos en la cocina sólo logran malograr el trabajo. Ve al living y diviértete. Verás como la comida estará lista en un santiamén.- dijo él con un tono que nunca había empleado antes con ella. Era casi amable, considerado. Se sintió repentinamente amargada y sobretodo celosa. Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá donde hacía pocos minutos habían compartido Tsukushi y Tsukasa. No dijo ni una palabra y aunque Rui la observó extrañado por un instante, continuó conversando con Tsubaki.

¿Tienes el queso que te encargué?- le preguntó Makino.

Sí, lo compré esta mañana.- dijo él sacando de una despensa el pequeño queso.

Entonces rállalo en tiritas- le dijo ella. Cocinaron de buen ánimo y ninguno de los dos hizo alusión alguna a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Luego de una hora, en la que Rui y Tsubaki terminaron con la botella de vino que abrieron poco después de que Makino comenzase a cocinar, por fin salió Makino de la cocina y le pidió a Shigeru, quien se había quedado ensimismada en sus cavilaciones, que la ayudase a armar la mesa. Luego de un rato Tsukasa, salió con un par de fuentes, una con spaghettis blancos, aún humeantes y la otra con macarrones rellenos con espinacas. Luego Makino llevó a la mesa una budinera con lasaña y una bandeja con distintas fuentes en las que habían espesas salsas, una boloñesa, una de cuatro quesos y otra de pesto con nueces. Habían traído un verdadero festín. Rui y Tsubaki se sentaron entusiasmados a la mesa, mientras Shigeru miraba boquiabierta.

¿Cocinaron todo esto ustedes dos solos?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía.

Bueno, las pastas venían listas, pero el resto lo hicimos todo nosotros.- dijo Tsukasa con falsa modestia.- Pero empezamos antes de que se enfríe- dijo sentándose en la cabecera. Al frente estaba Tsubaki, a su lado Rui y Makino se sentó entre los dos hombres. Shigeru fue la última en sentarse, al frente de Makino y junto a Tsukasa.

Tsubaki partió por la lasaña. Se sirvió una porción más bien pequeña. Rui le pidió a Makino que le sirviera a su gusto. Ella puso spaghettis los que bañó, la mitad con salsa de queso y la otra con pesto. Y se lo pasó. Luego se sirvió para ella macarrones con salsa de queso. Shigeru había optado por macarrones con salsa boloñesa. Ninguno se sirvió demasiado, ya que todos querían probar de todos los platos. Una vez que el ruido de cucharas y de fuentes cesó, Tsubaki juntó sus palmas delante de su cara y dijo:

¡Itadakimaaaaaasu!

¡Itadakimasu!- respondieron todos a coro. Y comenzaron a comer.

Delicioso.- dijo Rui.

Más que delicioso. Supremo. Makino, deberías volverte chef. Tu restaurante sería el más popular de Tokio- dijo Tsubaki con la boca llena.

No me gustaría trabajar en un restaurante de nuevo- respondió ella sonriendo- Es un trabajo demasiado estresante. Pero el crédito no es solo mío. Domyouji también tiene muy buen sazón- dijo mirándolo.

Quedó bastante bueno- dijo él.

Shigeru, aún no dices nada- le dijo Tsubaki.

Creo que está muy rico- dijo ella débilmente. Se sentía enferma. Quería salir de ahí.- Discúlpenme un momento- dijo levantándose y se dirigió al baño. Makino se levantó tras ella y la esperó fuera hasta que salió. Tenía los ojos rojos.

¿Shigeru, qué te sucede?- le preguntó realmente preocupada.

Me siento mal...- le dijo ella agachando la cabeza.- Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso y también náuseas. No voy a poder seguir comiendo. Me iré a casa. Por favor explícale tú a los demás- le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el living y tomando su bolso, caminó hacia la puerta. Los otros se quedaron mirándola y nadie dijo nada.

Espera un momento, no puedes irte en ese estado- le dijo Makino intentando detenerla.

Tomaré un taxi. Estaré bien, Tsukushi- dijo perdiéndose tras la puerta del ascensor. Makino pudo ver la lágrimas que corrían por la cara de Shigeru reflejadas en el espejo de la pared del ascensor. Sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho. Sabía que Shigeru lloraba por su causa. Pensó que si las cosas salían como ella planeaba la vería llorar aún más. De pronto no quiso volver a entrar al departamento de Tsukasa. Se sintió mal, sucia, una traidora. "Y esto es sólo el comienzo" se recordó a sí misma. Volvió tras sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras sí. Se sentó la mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino.

Dijo que se sentía mal. Se fue a casa en taxi.- dijo tras beber su copa de un sorbo.

Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto. Ella siempre es así, un tanto temperamental. Se va en medio de las reuniones sin decir palabra porque algo le molestó. Nunca sabrás qué, por supuesto.- le dijo Rui, tomándole delicadamente la mano.-Bienvenida a nuestro círculo de amigos. Y eso que todavía no ves a éstos dos peleando- dijo apuntando a Tsubaki y a su hermano.

No creo que fuese una simple pataleta- le dijo soltándole la mano bruscamente-. Y ustedes, sus amigos, no se preocupan por ella sino que se quedan muy tranquilos y siguen comiendo.

Conozco a Shigeru desde el último año de secundaria y créeme siempre ha sido igual. Le molesta que no le presten atención. Cuando ve que todo el mundo está pendiente de alguien más, en este caso tú ya que eres la nueva, no puede soportarlo y hace algo para que todos se preocupen de ella. Es la reacción típica. Lo he visto cientos de veces, por eso ya no me preocupo. La próxima vez aparecerá como si nada. Ahora, comprenderás que es un poco difícil estar todo el día pendiente de ella, así que opté por ignorar sus berrinches- dijo Tsukasa sirviéndole más vino.

Sucede que Shigeru es un poco consentida. Pero no es mala chica. Todos coincidimos en que es mejor ignorar esos pequeños detalles de su personalidad que resultan un tanto molestos. Como cuando Tsukasa se pone idiota o como cuando Rui decide no hablar en toda una semana.- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.- La única normal en todo el lote soy yo.-Tsukasa rió de buena gana ante el comentario.- Así que no dejemos que esto opaque esta deliciosa cena.

Así es. Hagamos un salud- dijo Rui.- Por Shigeru y el pobre Tsukasa que tendrá que lidiar con ella el resto de su vida.

Ese no fue un comentario muy amable, Rui- dijo Tsubaki.

Salud, entonces- dijo Tsukasa. Siguieron comiendo. Makino se relajó un poco. Probablemente era cierto lo que ellos decían. Quizás Shigeru había notado la especial atención que Tsukasa ponía en ella.

A todo esto, Shigeru me comentó algo sobre un viaje. Un viaje los cuatro juntos. ¿Qué opinas tú, Tsukasa?- dijo Rui, sirviéndose un segundo plato.

No creo que tenga tiempo para un viaje. Estoy arreglando las cosas para instalar la oficina en América, así que paso copado con reuniones y visitas a terreno- respondió.

¿No dijiste que tendrías que viajar a América pronto para ver las instalaciones de las nuevas oficinas y el departamento que tendrán con Shigeru?- intervino Tsubaki.

Así es, pero será un viaje corto.- dijo él, desechando la idea.

Yo creo que no es mala idea. Podríamos ampliar la estadía unos cuantos dias y escaparnos a Aspen a esquiar. O Quizás Hawai.- dijo Rui- ¿Qué opinas tú Makino?

Yo creo que es posible si nos organizamos bien. Aunque a mí me gustaría visitar Las Vegas o Nueva Orleáns. Pero ahora que lo pienso, si tu oficina está en Nueva York, tendríamos que cruzar todo Estados Unidos para ir a Las Vegas. Demasiado viaje.

Si es por eso, podrían ir a nuestra casa en Canadá- repuso Tsubaki.- Es un lugar estupendo en invierno. También lo es en verano, por supuesto. Aunque parece que a Tsukushi no la seduce mucho la nieve. ¿No te gusta esquiar?

No es eso- dijo ella sonriendo. No le pareció bien comentar que no sabía esquiar.- Es que no me gusta mucho el frío.

¿Qué estás diciendo? El invierno es mucho mejor que el verano. Con una buena chaqueta puedes salvarte del frío, peor en verano ni andando desnudo puedes salvarte del calor. Además la emoción de bajar la montaña en una tabla es inigualable- dijo con un tono un tanto apasionado. Ella sonrió al verlo tan entusiasmado.

Entonces a Canadá los boletos- respondió Makino aplaudiendo alegremente.

Intentaré organizar mis horarios para que podamos quedarnos unos tres días.- dijo Tsukasa, cediendo por fin.

La última vez que fuimos a Canadá aún estábamos en el colegio. Fue una estadía bastante tranquila. Solíamos ir tras navidad. Después del colegio, ya nada fue como antes. Me gustaría poder salir con los chicos otra vez, todos juntos.- dijo Rui con la voz llena de nostalgia.

Es ese tiempo tú aún andabas detrás de Shizuka- dijo Tsubaki.

No creo que valga la pena sacar ese tema a colación- dijo Rui con un tono frío que sorprendió a Makino.

¿Quién es esa tal Shizuka?- preguntó Makino.

Fue el gran amor de Rui. Era nuestra sempai. Luego ella se fue a Francia, destrozándole el corazón.- dijo Tsukasa con tono serio.

Sí, sufrió mucho por ello el pobre. Nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado con alguien, como lo está contigo- agregó Tsubaki guiñándole el ojo. Makino nunca pensó en que Rui también podía sufrido por amor. Era callado y muy reservado, pero siempre que estaba con ella se veía alegre y sereno. No demostraba tener ningún problema o complicación. Pensó que no le gustaría hacerlo sufrir.

Bueno, no me interesan los detalles. Era simple curiosidad. No quiero saber si era hermosa o elegante. Sería demasiada presión para mí.- bromeó ella.- Entonces, ¿para cuando sería el viaje?

Creo que para dentro de dos semanas- respondió él.

La cena terminó sin mayores contratiempos y después del postre, un empalagoso mousse de chocolate, Tsubaki se acercó a Makino, mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto de su cartera.

¿Podríamos vernos mañana, Tsukushi-chan?

Claro. No tengo nada planeado para mañana.

Entonces, vámonos de compras. Juntémonos a las 3 en la plaza de comidas del Centro Comercial X. Dame tu teléfono, por si nos perdemos o sucede algo.

Ok.

Al día siguiente ambas se encontraron en el lugar acordado.

Quiero ver una tienda en donde me contaron vendían unos cojines traídos directamente desde África. Creo que son bordados a mano, una delicia.

Está bien. Vamos-le respondió Tsukushi y ambas empezaron a caminar por el laberinto de tiendas y pequeños comercios del centro comercial. Mientras revisaban los cojines, que tenían pequeñas conchitas y piedras de colores incrustadas, a los que Makino no encontró muy convenientes para recostarse sobre ello, por el riesgo de enterrarse alguno de los adornitos, Tsubaki le preguntó de improviso:

¿A ti te gusta Tsukasa, cierto?- Le pregunta dejó sin respiración a Makino.

Soy una persona muy observadora y puedo sentir que hay algo especial entre ustedes dos. ¿Están viéndose en secreto?

¿De qué están hablando, Tsubaki-neechan?- le dijo ella sonando sorprendida.- Estoy saliendo con Rui y soy amiga de Shigeru. ¿Qué sin sentido es ese?- le reprochó.

Me he fijado en cómo te mira Tsukasa. Nunca lo había visto así con alguna mujer. Y debo confesarte que me alegra verlo así. No importa si quieres ser su amante. Si de mí depende, Shigeru no se enteraría nunca. Pero creo que lo mejor es que lo sepa de un comienzo. Las cosas claras mantienen la amistad, dicen por ahí- le dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso, Tsubaki?- le dijo replicó ella molesta- Yo nunca haría algo semejante. Y si realmente crees que Tsukasa tiene otras intenciones conmigo, cortaré las relaciones definitivamente- dijo en tono enérgico.

No te preocupes. Yo no diré nada. Pero si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta conmigo.- dijo y no volvió a tocar el tema. Siguió mostrándole cojines e incluso Makino compró uno.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Nota de la autora: Me costó casi dos semanas terminar este capítulo. Sufrí una especie de laguna creativa. Creo que la historia se pegó un poco. Espero poder desempantanarla en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_Un encuentro fortuito._

Makino se sentía un poco frustrada. Tenía un montón de energía acumulada y su nuevo estilo de vida no le permitía canalizarla de la forma en que estaba acostumbrada. Antes estaba siempre muy ocupada por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para meditar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ahora con todo el tiempo libre del mundo a su disposición, empezó a desesperarse al pensar en las repercusiones que tendrían sus actos. Un solo instante imaginando lo que podría ocurrir si todo se descubriera, hizo que quedara en un estado semi-catatónico. Se quedó sentada en la cama mirando hacia el vacío con la mente en blanco. Cuando regresó en sí, miró el reloj. Habían pasado casi dos horas. Se levantó enérgicamente y poniéndose un par de zapatillas, tomó las llaves del auto y su bolso y salió del departamento.

Se estacionó en un edificio de estacionamientos céntricos y poniéndose una chaqueta salió a caminar entremedio del mar de gente. Vagó largo rato hasta que sus pies la llevaron a un lugar que solía frecuentar en su primer año de universidad. Un centro de entretenimientos electrónicos. Cuando aún estaba en el colegio no podía permitirse ir a uno de esos lugares. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando o trabajando. Pero cuando entró a la Universidad, los estudios eran más relajados y además al abandonar su hogar y conseguir un crédito para pagar los estudios, tenía más tiempo libre para divertirse. Por eso se había dejado arrastrar por sus nuevas compañeras y se había vuelto fanática de las máquinas de baile. En esa época solía bailar horas enteras, ya que lo encontraba un método efectivo para mantenerse en forma ya que había dejado de practicar deportes. Se sacó la chaqueta y enrollándola, la dejó en el suelo junto con su bolso, a un lado de la máquina. Echó un par de monedas y eligió su canción favorita. 1 minuto y medio más tarde, la máquina se reía de ella y le decía que debía intentarlo mejor la próxima vez. Había escogido un nivel de dificultad muy alto y ella estaba fuera de práctica. Así que sacó más monedas y las echó a la máquina, eligiendo esta vez un nivel más fácil.

Ella estaba muy por sobre el promedio etario de los que estaban en ese momento en el lugar. Usualmente los no-adolescentes se reunían en el sector de los juegos de video de lucha o de pistolas, mientras que los que requerían más esfuerzo físico reunían a los más jóvenes. Así que Makino llamaba bastante la atención con su ropa de buena clase y su look un tanto sofisticado para el lugar. Los chicos comenzaron a reunirse en torno a ella y empezaron a vitorearla cuando empezó a elegir las canciones de mayor dificultad y a pasarlas con el puntaje máximo. A la sexta canción ya se sentía agotada. Sudaba y jadeaba por el cansancio, pero aún sentía ánimo para seguir bailando. Un chico se subió a su lado y la retó a un duelo, pero ella le ganó sin dificultad. Así que pronto todo el mundo en el centro estaba mirándola. Incluso algunos peatones la miraban a través de la vitrina. Entre ellos un joven alto vestido de ejecutivo que pasaba por ahí para encontrarse con un cliente en un restaurante céntrico y había decidido caminar para evitar el atochamiento de las calles céntricas. Se detuvo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a una cara familiar saltando afanadamente en una máquina de baile en un centro de entretenciones electrónicas. Se quedó paralizado mirándola sin atinar a nada. Cuando terminó la música y la máquina dio el resultado, otro puntaje máximo, la gente alrededor comenzó a aplaudir y él se acercó y la llamó a voz en cuello:

¡Makino!

¡Domyouji!- le respondió Makino que al voltearse al escuchar su nombre lo vio, resaltando entre todos los chicos que había a su alrededor- ¿Qué haces aquí?- No podía ocultar su sorpresa. De todos los lugares, justo tenía que encontrárselo ahí. Realmente no se sentía con ánimo para fingir y comportarse toda amable y educada. Se bajó de la máquina y se acercó a él, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo.

Pasaba por aquí y te vi por la vitrina. No sabía que tenías pasatiempos tan...- buscó una palabra apropiada pero no encontró ninguna. Sonrió lentamente y se alzó de hombros.- Estoy muy sorprendido.

Siempre vengo aquí. Es más divertido que ir al gimnasio.- le dijo escuetamente, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo desechable que sacó de su bolso.

Yo iba a cenar con un cliente. ¿No quieres acompañarme?- le dijo con tono amable. Parecía divertido con esta faceta escondida de Makino.

No creo estar vestida de manera adecuada para alguno de tus clientes, sin mencionar que no estoy de ánimo para ser una acompañante atenta.- le dijo ella, saliendo hacia la calle.

A mí no me importa tu facha. Además la cena no es más que un trámite, ya que no tocaremos ningún tema de trabajo. El sujeto en cuestión me pidió un momento para conversar algo importante, según dijo, pero debe ser alguna cosa relacionada con una fundación de beneficencia. Sino no me explico porqué no le pidió una cita a la secretaria.- dijo sonriendo. A Makino le sorprendió el tono suave y amable de Tsukasa. Él solía ser más frío y pesado al hablar, pero ahora daba señales de estar especialmente atento con ella. Sin embargo la idea no la tentaba mucho.

No creo que sea buena idea. Estoy toda sudada y no me gustaría entrometerme en tus asuntos.- dijo con un tono falsamente avergonzado.

No te preocupes por eso. Aún sudorosa te ves bien. Además no es muy lejos de aquí.- y sin decir más, empezó a caminar, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Así fue. Ella lo siguió un poco molesta con él, quien se tomaba atribuciones y ni siquiera la dejaba decidir. Se apuró y se puso al lado de él.

Te advierto que no estoy en ánimo de ser amable con nadie. Y que últimamente estoy con el gusto un poco extraño, así que más te vale que sea un buen restaurante.- le dijo molesta.

Yo nunca como en malos lugares- le dijo él, serio. Llegaron al lugar que era muy reconocido, tanto por la gastronomía como por la moderna arquitectura. Domyouji dijo su nombre en la entrada y el Maître lo guió hasta una mesa cerca de los pilares centrales. Se sentaron a la mesa.

Aún no ha llegado y eso que vengo un poco atrasado- observó Tsukasa un poco molesto.

¿Quieren beber algo?- le preguntó el mozo.

Yo quiero una copa de vino blanco, bien frío- pidió Tsukasa.

Yo, cerveza. Heineken, bien helada.- dijo Makino. Tsukasa la miró sorprendido. Probablemente cerveza no era lo más adecuado pero no dijo nada. El mozo se marchó a buscar las bebidas.

Te noto un poco distinta. ¿Te pasó algo?- le preguntó cruzando los dedos de sus manos frente a él. La miró ceñudo, parecía realmente preocupado.

¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Estabas bailando sobre esa máquina como poseída. La gente normal no hace eso.

Que no haga lo que haces tú, no significa que no sea normal. ¿Acaso crees que es normal trabajar todo el día, y el tiempo libre pasarlo encerrado en el departamento? Yo hago lo que la mayoría de la gente hace. Salir a divertirse. Comer, caminar, relajarme. No veo que hay de anormal en todo eso.

Sin duda esa es una actividad normal para alguien de 15 años, que no tiene ninguna responsabilidad, ninguna preocupación. Pero no creo que tú estés en la edad de tener ese estilo de vida.- replicó Tsukasa con tono severo.

¿Me estás llamando vieja? ¿O me estás diciendo que tengo actitud infantil?- preguntó Tsukushi, alzando el tono de voz.- Gracias al cielo ninguna de tus insinuaciones me ofende en lo más mínimo- dijo sonriéndole- Porque efectivamente no tengo responsabilidades ni preocupaciones. Soy joven y tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Podría vivirla alocadamente si quisiera, o podría encerrarme en un monasterio a meditar y a nadie le importaría un comino. Por eso, te digo que estoy perfectamente, porque tengo lo que más quiero en el mundo: libertad para hacer lo que quiera.- dijo con tono satisfecho, reclinándose en la silla.

No creo no le importe a nadie. Probablemente tu familia se pasa preocupada por ti- dijo Tsukasa, no dispuesto a perder en la discusión.

Te equivocas. A ellos les da lo mismo lo que yo haga. Hace años que no tengo noticias de ellos ni ellos de mí. Cada uno por su lado, y así todos felices. Ya te quisieras tú la libertad que tengo yo en mi vida. La libertad de faltar al trabajo, de ir donde quiera.- le dijo con tono triunfante y mirándolo intensamente.

¿Te das cuenta de que no eres normal?- le dijo con tono amargado.- ¿Conoces a alguien más que tenga la misma libertad de que hablas? Sin embargo no creo que sea justo coartar tu libertad. Que no sea normal no significa que sea malo.- le dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Lo que no es justo es que tú te quedes tan tranquilo sabiendo que la vida que llevas no te hace feliz.- dijo ella con vehemencia. Él la miró sorprendido, estaba por responder cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

Sr. Domyouji. Disculpe llegar tarde.- Dijo el hombre mayor inclinándose ligeramente. Makino se sobresaltó al verlo, era el Sr. Tanaka.

No se preocupe Sr. Tanaka. Por favor tome asiento. ¿Qué desea tomar?- le dijo Tsukasa cortésmente.

Una copa de vino blanco para comenzar.- dijo el Sr. Tanaka. Miró a Makino pero no dio ninguna señal de haberla reconocido.- Supongo que esta señorita es su prometida, Ookawahara Shigeru- dijo sonriendo.- No había tenido el placer de conocerla, mucho gusto- añadió. Makino lo miró sorprendida y volteó hacia Tsukasa para ver su reacción. Tsukasa también estaba sorprendido, pero en seguida sonrió.

Así es. ¿De veras no la conocía?- preguntó con tono divertido.

No. No pude asistir a la fiesta de su compromiso ya que me encontraba fuera del país en esa época y soy muy malo para leer la sección de vida social de los periódicos. Pero debo decir que hizo una elección muy sabia. Es una señorita muy hermosa.

Muchas gracias- respondió Tsukasa sonriendo. Makino lo miró asombrada y sonrió para sus adentros. Decidió seguir con el juego.-Bueno, cuénteme para qué quería que nos reuniéramos.- preguntó mirando al hombre mayor.

Bueno, la verdad es que no es exactamente un tema de negocios, por lo que no encontré conveniente que nos viésemos en la oficina. Si no le importa que continúe, delante de la señorita...- dijo el Sr. Tanaka inclinando la cabeza hacia Makino.

Entre mi novia y yo no hay secretos- respondió Tsukasa tomando la mano de Tsukushi. Ella se sobresaltó, pero sonrió y trató de no verse incómoda. Pensó que quizás el Sr. Tanaka quería hablar algo con Tsukasa que no quería que ella supiera. O quizás quería decirle algo que Shigeru no debería saber y como ella estaba jugando ese papel no podía decirlo al frente de ella. Pensó por un momento y decidió levantarse al baño.

Iré a retocarme al baño, ¿por qué no me pides una ensalada ligera?- dijo sonriéndole mientras se levantaba. Tsukasa asintió y ella caminó hacia el baño. Se sentó dentro de un cubículo y esperó un par de minutos. Luego se miró al espejo, se lavó la cara y se peinó el cabello. Se veía más fresca y animada. Se preguntaba que jugada estaría haciendo el Sr. Tanaka y qué significado tenía el que ella asumiese el rol de Shigeru. No quiso meditarlo más y volvió a la mesa.

Ambos hombres estaban callados mirándose seriamente. Ella se sentó y el Sr. Tanaka le sonrió.

Temo que debo marcharme. Ha sido un placer conocerla Srta. Ookawahara.-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

¿Ya se marcha, Sr. Tanaka?- le preguntó mirándolo sin entender que ocurría.

Tengo compromisos que me aguardan. Espero que piense en lo que le dije Sr. Domyouji.- Y sin más se marchó. Makino miró a Tsukasa y este se veía más bien molesto. En ese momento el garzón trajo dos ensaladas césar y las puso frente a ellos.

Itadakimasu- dijo en voz baja y comenzó a comer. Makino hizo lo mismo. No dijo nada y decidió no preguntarle lo que había pasado. Probablemente luego, el propio Sr. Tanaka se lo contaría. Cuando iba en la mitad del plato, quiso alivianar el ambiente.

¿Sabes que me ocurrió cuando fui al baño?- le preguntó Makino riendo.

No, ¿qué cosa?- le dijo Tsukasa curioso.

Cuando tiré la cadena, al parecer, el baña estaba tapado o algo así, pero el agua salió por arriba de la tasa, mojando todo el piso. Me dio mucho miedo y mi primera intención fue escapar. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que hay cámaras en los espejos. Así que tuve que llamar a alguien encargado del aseo para que limpiara. Sentí mucha vergüenza al ver a la pobre mujer que barría el agua del lugar y quise darle una propina, pero no tenía mi cartera a mano, así que le regalé mi reloj.

¿Le regalaste tu Cartier?- le preguntó asombrado.

Así es.- En realidad había salido sin reloj de la casa, pero como llevaba mangas largas, probablemente él no lo había notado. Tsukasa se rió de buena gana pensando en el susto que Makino sintió al ver el agua inundar el baño. No siquiera pasó por su cabeza que ella lo había inventado todo sólo para subirle el ánimo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, y Tsukasa pidió la cuenta, le dijo a Makino:

Tengo la tarde libre y había pensado pasar a una librería a comprar algunos libros. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, quizás querrías acompañarme.- Ella lo miró un rato sin contestar. La divertía la formalidad que usaba para invitarla. ¿Podría esto contar como una cita? Dadas las circunstancias de ambos, lo dudaba, sin embargo no podía negar que le atraía la idea de pasar la tarde con él.

¿Y podemos pasar después a comprar películas? Me contaron de un lugar especializado en cine francés.

Por supuesto- dijo él con una sonrisa. Salieron del restaurante y una fría brisa los envolvió. –¿No sería mejor que llame un taxi? Está un poco helado.

No es necesario. Si me dejas tomarte el brazo, estaré bien.- le respondió ella. Él ahuecó su brazo y ella lo cruzó a la altura de su codo. Se acercaron un poco y caminaron hacia el centro.

El ocaso los alcanzó mientras estaban sentados en un banco. Estaban exhaustos. Habían pasado la tarde entera comprando y caminando de aquí para allá. Lo habían pasado muy bien, y Makino se había reído como loca ante la cara de incredulidad que ponía Tsukasa cuando ella le propuso entrar a una tienda de segunda mano.

Pero ahí venden cosas que otra gente ya ha usado. ¡Venden incluso ropa!- le dijo frunciendo la nariz en señal de asco.

Por supuesto. Y es eso lo que las hace divertidas. En ninguna tienda en las que compras podrás encontrar algo como eso- le dijo apuntando hacia la vitrina. Había un vestido plateado hecho de pequeñas piezas de metal, que parecía sacado de una película de los setenta. Era muy probable que ese vestido fuese efectivamente de esa época. -Vamos, quiero probármelo- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia adentro. Mientras Makino hacía que el vendedor sacase el vestido de la vitrina, Tsukasa le decía:

¿Estás segura de que los han desinfectado?

¿Dé que estás hablando? No querría ponerme algo que oliese a insecticida. Vamos, Tsukasa, no me voy a enfermar por ponerme un vestido que alguien utilizó por última vez hace 30 años.- Le dijo entrando en el pequeño cubículo para desnudarse y ponerse el diminuto vestido. Después de unos minutos abrió la cortina y se paseó delante de Tsukasa. Era un vestido extremadamente provocativo. Estaba amarrado al cuello y dejaba la espalda al descubierto y la mini-falda era realmente corta, justo como se usaba en esa época. Además como estaba formado por pequeños trocitos de metal, se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo menudo de Makino. – Creo que está un poco osado...- Le dijo tratando de descifrar la mirada de Tsukasa. Él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados. Pero no decía nada. – No creo que pueda utilizarlo así, pero si me pongo un pantalón de gasa negra abajo, creo que le dará un poco más de recato, ¿no crees?- Tsukasa seguía sin decir nada.- ¡Oye! ¿Porqué no me contestas cuando te hablo?- le preguntó un poco molesta.

Bueno... Yo... esto... creo que te queda fenomenal.- dijo él mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba. Ella rió.

¿Te imaginas la cara de la gente si fuese vestida así a la fiesta anual de la corporación? Las señoras saldrían escandalizadas y a los hombres habría que cerrarles la boca.- El asintió con la cabeza y tomó unas gafas que habían sobre un aparador.

¿Cómo me quedarían éstas?- le dijo y ella se rió al ver una especie de Elvis ultra delgado.

Ahora estaban sentados en ese banco en un parque en el que parecían haber exclusivamente parejas, haciéndose arrumacos. Makino se sentó un poco más cerca de Tsukasa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él pasó el brazo por detrás de su hombro, abrazándola.

Qué rico se siente estar así...- dijo Makino sonriendo.

A veces me pregunto que habría sucedido si nos hubiésemos conocido antes.- dijo Tsukasa con una voz que dejaba entre notar algo de tristeza y quizás un poco de resignación. Makino giró la cabeza sonriendo.

Probablemente hubiésemos termina de la misma manera en la que terminaremos ahora.- dijo con expresión serena. Tsukasa no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero el tenerla tan cerca de sí, a no más de un palmo de su cara, hizo que perdiera la concentración en lo que decía. Sólo podía pensar en sus labios. Lentamente bajó su cabeza y se acercó a ella, hasta que se rozaron los labios. Makino se acercó más a él y se unieron en un dulce beso.

Fin del Capítulo 11.

N. de la A.: UF... Tuve un verdadero bloqueo, que unido a la absoluta falta de tiempo, hizo que atrasara este capítulo más de lo aceptable. Pido disculpas a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Laurixi, quien con el review que me envió, hizo que me motivara a seguir escribiendo. Espero les guste el giro que están tomando las cosas y estén atentos, que como saldré pronto de vacaciones, estaré escribiendo más que nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Colapso

Makino se despertó con una extraña sensación esa mañana. Era algo que no sentía desde pequeña y cuando identificó lo que era, se sintió profundamente desdichada. Era una ansiedad tan profunda que rayaba en el miedo. Cuando pequeña, solía ponerse tan nerviosa ante cualquier asunto importante que se echaba a temblar descontroladamente. Se afanaba en pensar que los asuntos no eran tan importantes como para reaccionar así y procuraba calmarse. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le obedecía y continuaba así, temblando, con los dientes apretados y el estómago sonando, sin tener hambre. La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando dio los exámenes para entrar a la Universidad. Después de eso, su vida dio un vuelco y no volvió a sentirse así de inquieta. Hasta ahora. Esa mañana partiría de viaje hacia Canadá para pasar 4 días junto a sus nuevos amigos. Pero algo le decía que las cosas terminarían saliendo mal. No era solo un presentimiento, era una certeza. Su cuerpo se rebelaba ante la idea de arreglarse para partir al aeropuerto. El vuelo salía al medio día. La noche anterior había terminado de arreglar las maletas y lo único que le quedaba era vestirse y arreglarse para partir al aeropuerto. Sin embargo los temblores eran tan violentos que no podía levantarse de la cama. Pensó que le daría un colapso nervioso y se desmayaría y que los otros pensarían que no quiso ir de viaje con ellos. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se dobló hacia la mesita de noche y tomó el celular y marcó la tecla de remarcado. El último número que había marcado era el del Sr. Tanaka. Entre palabras entrecortadas el comprendió que ella necesitaba que la visitara urgentemente.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Makino, el Sr. Tanaka utilizó su propia llave para abrir la puerta y sin molestarse en cerrarla, se dirigió a la habitación. Makino estaba tirada en el piso, hecha un ovillo y sollozaba quietamente. El Sr. Tanaka se aproximó y la ayudó a levantarse. Los temblores del cuerpo de la joven eran tan violentos que pensó que sufría algún tipo de ataque con convulsiones. Se asustó muchísimo y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía un cuerpo tan viejo, la arrastró hacia la cama.

Makino, ¿qué te sucedió?- le preguntó con voz grave.

Makino no respondió giró la cabeza e intentó taparse con las sábanas.

¿Estás enferma? Creo que llamaré una ambulancia...- dijo tomando su celular del bolsillo.

No... no llame... yo... no podré... via...jar...- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Dé que hablas? Por supuesto que si estás enferma no podrás viajar. Llamaré a la ambulancia y te llevaremos al Hospital...- Dijo mientras marca el número del servicio de urgencias.

No... estoy enferma... Son mis... nervios...- dijo Makino con voz vacilante. De pronto un repentino acceso de ira la colmó- ¡¡¡ No se da cuenta de que no puedo seguir con esto!- gritó y saltó de la cama hacia el baño.

El Sr. Tanaka se quedó plantado sin saber como reaccionar. Escuchó a Makino vomitando en el baño y se acercó sigilosamente. Se encontraba sorprendido por las palabras de Makino. ¿Sería posible que el estado actual de ella se debiese a su trabajo con Domyouji? Cuando la contrató no le pareció una persona de personalidad débil sino más bien al contrario. Qué decepcionado se sintió al darse cuento de que ella sufría un colapso nervioso. ¡Todo el tiempo y esfuerzo invertido tirado a la basura! Al ver a Makino arrodillada frente a la taza del excusado pensó que quizás no estaba todo perdido. La ayudó a incorporarse y la llevó del brazo hasta la cama.

Tendrás que explicármelo todo- Le dijo con tono severo. Makino levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Se sentía más tranquila y liviana, sin embargo la sensación no la había abandonado del todo.

No puedo continuar con esto, Sr. Tanaka. Lo siento mucho.- dijo en un tono dócil.

¿Por qué no?

No es mi cabeza Sr. Tanaka. Mi cabeza entiende todo perfectamente. Es mi cuerpo. Se rebela ante lo que estoy haciendo. Me desobedece. Es mi intuición que me alerta que algo horrible ocurrirá si viajo a Canadá hoy. Quizás no tenga relación con el trabajo en sí. Quizás el avión se estrelle. No sé, no entiendo nada.- Dijo Makino poniendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Jajaja- se echó a reír el Sr. Tanaka- ¿Intuición me dices? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Y yo que creía que había contratado a una mujer inteligente. ¿Qué tu avión se va a estrellar? También podría atropellarte un auto al cruzar la calle o perforarte el corazón de un balazo un delincuente mientras compras en el supermercado. - dijo en tono exultante.

No puedo explicarlo bien. Hace mucho que no me pasaba. Es tan sólo que creo que llegué al punto de no retorno. Si hago este viaje ya no habrá vuelta atrás...- dijo ella intentando defenderse.

¿Pero no es eso lo que planeamos? ¿Acaso no hemos trabajado tan duro para separarlos? No entiendo qué te preocupa tanto...- dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Es que las cosas son un poco distintas ahora. Yo creo que... le gusto de verdad...- dijo Makino débilmente.

¡Pero eso es fenomenal! Eso significa que las cosas están saliendo bien... ¿No te das cuenta Makino? Falta tan poco... sólo tienes que lograr que se separen y listo... Queda tan poco... tienes que aguantar un poco más...

Ya no me quedan fuerzas... No soporto ver a Shigeru... Ella está sufriendo mucho...

¿Realmente crees que sería feliz al lado de Domyuoji? Tú viste como era su relación. Esa pareja jamás habría logrado ser feliz... Tú estás dándole la oportunidad para que busquen lo que es más adecuado para ellos. Shigeru podrá encontrar algún joven que la quiera de verdad. ¿Acaso no ves que en el fondo le estás haciendo un favor?

¿Que le hago un favor al robarle el novio? Sr. Tanaka, con todo respeto, eso no se lo cree ni usted mismo...- le dijo Makino desafiándolo.

Por supuesto que le haces un favor. ¿Puedes imaginarte una vida entera al lado de un hombre que no siente más que desprecio hacia ti, que sus únicas demostraciones de afecto serán las joyas y pieles, además de uno que otro revolcón una vez por año con el único y exclusivo fin de dejarte preñada? Esa es la vida a la que Shigeru está destinada al lado de Domyouji. Si no fuese capaz de tener un amante, terminaría suicidándose. En cambio si ellos terminan antes del matrimonio, tendrán la oportunidad de rehacer sus caminos y ser felices, cada uno por su lado. La familia Ookawahara no se irá a la quiebra si no se realiza la alianza con la Corporación Domyouji. Se volverá menos rica. Eso es todo. Y a cambio tendrás a Shigeru con la posibilidad de construir su propio futuro y no el que sus padres decidieron por ella.- respondió el Sr. Tanaka con un tono calmado. Sonaba totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

¿Pero y Rui? Él parece enamorado de mí...- dijo Makino aún no muy convencida.

¿Crees que realmente esté enamorado de ti? Según lo que he visto en su historial ha tenido muchas novias en el último tiempo además de incontables conquistas de una noche. Yo creo que aún no ha olvidado a la Srta. Toudou. El primer amor es el más importante según dicen. No me preocuparía tanto por sus sentimientos. No me sorprendería mucho si hoy mismo se decide a terminar contigo. El inconveniente surgiría si tú sintieses algo por él. Espero que no sea el caso...- dijo el Sr. Tanaka mirándola inquisitivamente. Ella esquivó los ojos del Sr. Tanaka y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho.

No. En absoluto. Pero sin embargo no soy tan desalmada como para hacerlos sufrir y no sentirme mal al respecto.- contestó ella.

Tras todo sufrimiento viene una oportunidad invaluable de crecimiento personal. Cuando todo esto termine todos serán personas mucho más ricas, espiritualmente hablando, por supuesto. Insisto en que todo esto no es tan malo como parece. Depende del punto de vista. Por supuesto los métodos no son del todo ortodoxos, pero aún así, no hay un dicho que dice "El fin justifica los medios". Creo que todo esto traerá buenos resultados para todos. Pero todo depende de ti. No puedes arrepentirte ahora.- dijo el Sr. Tanaka con un tono dulce. Makino iba poco a poco cediendo a las palabras e ideas que el hombre que le presentaba. Sin embargo, había un nudo en su garganta, una presión en su pecho que la hacía saber que lo que hacía no era correcto.

Está bien- cedió por fin.- Iré a bañarme. Tengo un vuelo al mediodía.- dijo mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño.

¿Ya tomaste desayuno?- le gritó desde la habitación.

Aún no- respondió ella tras el ruido del agua del grifo.

Te lo pediré mientras tanto- dijo él mientras marcaba el número de un restaurante cercano.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando Makino arrastraba sus maletas al entrar al aeropuerto, no quedaba en su rostro ningún rastro de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Pero el nudo en la garganta y lo opresión en el pecho continuaban allí.

Fin del Capítulo 13

N. de la A.: Uf. Creo que quedó un poco denso el capítulo, pero de alguna forma necesitaba mostrar lo que pasa dentro de Makino. Este es un capítulo corto, el próximo será más largo y con algunas sorpresas. Gracias a los lectores y si tienen críticas, sugerencias o preguntas, no duden en enviarme un review.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 El viaje Parte Inicial 

¿Cómo que no alcanzarás el vuelo?- dijo Makino por su teléfono móvil, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo lamento muchísimo, pero mi padre me pidió que asistiese a una reunión en su lugar. Mi padre nunca me pide esas cosas, así que estoy seguro que está en algún apuro.- dijo Rui con voz compungida.

¿Entonces no viajarás a Canadá?- preguntó Makino con voz resentida.

Por supuesto que sí, la reunión es a las tres. Tomaré el vuelo de medianoche. Estaré en Canadá unas cuantas horas después que tú.- dijo él con voz consoladora.

Entonces esperaré ese vuelo- resolvió ella.

No. No hagas eso. Ya estás en el aeropuerto. Además Tsukasa estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Toronto. Si lo dejas plantado, se pondrá de muy mal humor, y eso echará a perder el fin de semana. Además Shigeru viajará contigo.

¡Ella tampoco ha llegado!- gritó Makino por teléfono y todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se voltearon a mirarla.

¿Cómo que no ha llegado? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Tsukushi?- preguntó realmente sorprendido.

La llamé al celular pero no me respondió. Llamé a su casa y no contesta nadie. Me pregunto si todo confabula en mi contra para que este viaje sea un desastre.- dijo ella en tono lloroso.

La llamaré yo, te devuelvo la llamada en unos minutos.- dijo y cortó. Makino levantó su mano y llamó al mozo. Le pidió un café. Ya había ingresado el equipaje al vuelo y aún le quedaban 15 minutos antes de tener que ingresar a Policía Internacional.

Cuando terminaba su café el celular sonó. Era Rui.

Logré contactarme con Yamashita, el chofer de Shigeru.- dijo con voz agitada.- Dice que Shigeru se cayó de las escaleras al bajar con las maletas y que tiene un tobillo quebrado.

Dios Mío. ¿Está en el hospital?- preguntó Makino realmente preocupada.

Si. Está dormida con sedantes por el dolor. Sin embargo, Yamashita dijo que no era algo grave, que la habían enyesado, pero que como estaba dormida no pudo responder el teléfono. Creo que ella querría que viajásemos de todas formas.

Yo no creo que sea correcto. Además me gustaría ir a verla al hospital- dijo Makino levantándose y dirigiéndose a la caja.

Yo creo que ella se sentiría muy mal si viese que el 44#Ntfi 4444 44444444444444444444¨3)ﾁÐ0§áfþ44448fþ8fþfþfþ44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444ve y súbete a ese avión. Nos veremos mañana.- y sin decir más le colgó. Makino se quedó perpleja sin saber que hacer. Guardó la billetera en su bolso de mano y sacó su pasaporte. Entró a Policía Internacional y desconectó su móvil.

12 horas más tarde aterrizó en Toronto. Tsukasa los estaba esperando como habían pactado.

¿Y los otros?- preguntó al verla sola.

Rui tuvo una reunión de última hora y tomará el vuelo de media noche. Shigeru tuvo un accidente y se quebró un tobillo. No podrá venir.- dijo con tono relajado. El vuelo le había servido para pensar mucho y estaba más relajada. De hecho, estaba dispuesta a pasarlo bien. Tsukasa frunció el ceño. Por un momento cruzó una extraña idea por su cabeza. ¿Y si ella hubiese planeado que las cosas resultaran así para poder quedarse solos? Era un pensamiento inquietante y lo desechó al instante.

¿Se hizo daño?- preguntó.

No, está bien. Insistió en que lo pasásemos bien por ella- mintió Makino. No tenía ganas de preocuparlo más de la cuenta. - ¿Quién vendrá mañana a recoger a Rui?

Mandaré al chofer. ¿Quieres recorrer la ciudad o prefieres que nos vayamos directo al rancho?- preguntó mientras tomaba las maletas de las manos de Makino y salían del aeropuerto. El chofer se las recibió y las metió en la cajuela.

Creo que prefiero irme a descansar. Fue un vuelo largo. Recorreré la ciudad antes de regresar a Japón.- respondió mientras se metía en la limusina.

La casa vacacional que los Domyouji tenían en Canadá estaba ubicada en Ontario a 1 hora y media al este de Toronto. El predio tenía 100 hectáreas y tenía un estanque que en invierno se congelaba, donde Tsukasa había practicado patinaje desde pequeño. También estaba cruzado por un río, que también se congelaba en la época. El resto del lugar estaba repleto de bosques, además de algunas casetas de auxilio. También había un pequeño cerro con pendiente suficiente como para practicar esquí. En verano, el lugar era un predio con exuberante vegetación y ofrecía múltiples entretenimientos como cazar pájaros o renos, o algunos deportes acuáticos en el estanque. Sin embargo los Domyouji siempre la visitaban en invierno. Había algo de sublime en el lugar cuando estaba cubierto de nieve. Cuando era pequeño solía visitar el lugar con sus amigos, los F4, durante el año nuevo, pero hacía varios años que eso no se repetía.

El trayecto en auto le encantó a Makino. La asombró la amplitud del paisaje. Amplias praderas, anchos ríos, altas montañas a lo lejos. Casi no habló con Tsukasa. Él parecía molesto por algún motivo y se mostraba distante con ella. Ella eligió ignorarlo. Aún así un viaje de 1 hora y media era muy cansador, sobre todo para Makino, que venía bajándose del avión por lo que Tsukasa le pidió al chofer que parase en una pequeña ciudad vecina para almorzar. El chofer entró a la ciudad y manejó hasta el centro, donde se detuvo en el que parecía ser el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Como la mayoría de las ciudades canadienses, ésta era una ciudad limpia y ordenada y bastante pequeña, sin muchos edificios altos. El hotel era bastante sencillo y su restaurante mas bien discreto. Sin embargo, Tsukasa no parecía muy exigente. Cuando llegó el maitre Makino le pidió un plato de cerdo acaramelado con guarnición de arvejas. Tsukasa, a su vez, ordenó pavo relleno con puré suizo. Poco a poco fue olvidándose de lo que lo molestaba, el que todo apuntaba a que ella había planeado este viaje para que se quedasen los dos solos. Sin embargo se divirtió al ver como los otros comensales la miraban. A pesar de la falta de sueño se veía hermosa, tan pequeña y delicada para los estándares occidentales que parecía una niña al lado de las otras mujeres que se encontraban en el restaurante. Cuando notó que uno de los hombres de la mesa de al lado la miraba embobado, Makino frunció el ceño y miró hacia su plato sonrojándose un poco. Tsukasa encontró el gesto encantadoramente pudoroso y casi como por impulso le tomó la mano. Ella se sorprendió y dejó de comer, mirándolo a los ojos.

Si Shigeru estuviese aquí no estarías haciendo esto. Lamento mucho que no haya podido venir, sin embargo eso no cambia nada. Rui estará pronto entre nosotros y no creo que sea conveniente que malentienda las cosas.- dijo ella sin retirar su mano.

Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte.- respondió Tsukasa retirando su mano lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera dejar de tocarla.

¿Y cómo van los negocios?- preguntó Makino, intentando cambiar el tema.

Todo en orden. La oficina ya está lista y las instalaciones han finalizado correctamente. Tuve que hacer una entrevista de personal para seleccionar a las secretarias y al asistente, obviamente todos ya habían pasado por las preliminares que había efectuado Nishida, la mano derecha de mi madre. Eso se traduce en mujeres, todas con post-grados en economía, sobre los 40 años y por sobre todo feas. Me pregunto si ese último requisito es para que no caiga en la tentación de tener un affaire con alguien de la oficina. ¡Cómo si yo fuese ese tipo de hombre!- dijo Tsukasa, poniendo especial énfasis en la última parte. Makino se sorprendió al escucharlo. No había pensado que quizás la reticencia de Tsukasa hacia ella, no se debía a que quisiera respetar su compromiso con Shigeru sino más bien a una especie de timidez ante las relaciones amorosas. Quizás se comportaba frío y distante con las mujeres porque no sabía como comunicar sus sentimientos. Estaba segura de que aunque las secretarias de la Corporación Domyouji fuesen todas ex -reinas de belleza, él sería completamente incapaz de seducir a alguna de ellas. El asimilar esa información la enterneció. En el fondo, tras esa facha de hombre de mundo, refinado, elegante y serio, había un adolescente en cuestiones de relaciones humanas.

Ya veo. ¿Y la elección de asistente, ¿Qué tipo de personas había?- preguntó Makino, dejando que él hablase todo el rato.

Pues eran todos hombres que me doblan la edad, todos americanos descendientes, uno de irlandeses, otro de alemán, dos de ingleses, y uno cuya madre es japonesa. Finalmente elegí al alemán. En un principio pensé en el que tenía sangre japonesa, pero francamente no creo que sea buena idea. Se supone que podría comprenderme mejor, entender mis códigos y conductas, pero precisamente por eso lo deseché. Creo que prefiero ser en la oficina el jefe extraño y que nadie logra comprender del todo. Así nunca se relajarán y funcionarán siempre eficientemente. Cuando uno logra comprender a las personas, comienza a bajar la guardia y hay más posibilidades de cometer errores. Por eso elegí al alemán. A pesar de ser americano de tercera o cuarta generación, aún mantiene esa pulcritud que tanto me gusta, es como si fuesen organizados genéticamente- dijo apartando el plato de sí y cruzando las manos frente a sí. Makino sonrió.

Así que te gusta que todo sea perfectamente ordenado y organizado.- dijo con un tono un poco burlón.

Así es. Que todo funcione según haya sido estimado por anticipado.- respondió él, al parecer sin notar el tono de ella.

Pero te das cuenta de que estamos en América. Aquí las cosas no funcionan igual que en Japón.- continuó ella.

Eso lo sé. Pero como yo soy el jefe, las cosas funcionarán tal y como yo lo ordene.- dijo con un tono resuelto. Ella no quiso continuar con el asunto. Era absolutamente exquisita la forma en que él defendía los argumentos sin flexibilizarse en ningún momento. Exactamente igual que un niño.

Cuando el mozo llegó a tomar la orden de los postres, Tsukasa le dijo a Makino que tenía algo preparado en su casa, así que mejor comerían el postre allá. Así que tras pagar salieron del restaurante y continuaron con el viaje.

Al llegar a la casa de veraneo, Makino se dio cuenta de que la palabra "casa" no era apropiada. "Mansión" era más acertada. Aunque la arquitectura del lugar no era exactamente sofisticada, sino más bien rústica, ya que estaba todo construido en madera. El edificio debía tener unas 20 habitaciones y po44#Ntfi 4444 44444444444444444444¨3)ﾁÐ0§áfþ44448fþ8fþfþfþ44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444alón principal donde había grandes sofás y sillones tapizados con pieles. Era un lugar sumamente acogedor. Tsukasa le indicó a una de las criadas que llevase el equipaje de Makino a la habitación que le habían designado mientras tomando por el codo a Makino la guió hacia un pequeño salón lateral donde había una mesa y algunas sillas. Probablemente se trataba de una sala para tomar Té. De inmediato llegó una criada y Tsukasa le pidió que trajese el postre que habían preparado. Mientras Makino comentaba lo acogedora que era la casa y lo mucho que le gustaba el lugar, llegó la sirvienta con el carrito y los paltos servidos con mousse de chocolate y caramelo cristalizado encima. Tsukasa entró a otra habitación que estaba al costado de la sala de té y regresó con una botella de whiskey. Tras servirle un vaso a Makino y uno para él mismo, brindaron.

Para que este fin de semana sea igual que este mousse de chocolate, dulce pero intenso.- dijo Makino.

Salud, por tu estadía en mi casa.- respondió él y bebieron.

Aunque se sentía un poco mareada, Makino no quiso ir a dormir, para así acostumbrarse al nuevo horario. Aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, Tsukasa insistió en llevarla a ver el estanque. Estaba relativamente cerca y se llegaba por un camino bien iluminado. Al llegar al estanque, las luces del ocaso ofrecieron un espectáculo sobrecogedor. El estanque un poco más pequeño que un lago, pero aún así muy amplio, congelado y los cerros al fondo reflejaban las luces emitiendo miles de destellos. Sin darse cuenta, se aferró del brazo de Tsukasa en busca de su calor. Volvieron así, del brazo. Tsukasa le mostró la casa, con los otros 3 salones, las habitaciones principales, las de invitados y la biblioteca. Makino notó que el cuarto que le habían asignado era el que tenía la mejor vista.

Después de cenar, Makino ya no soportaba el cansancio, así que se fue a dormir cerca de las 10 de la noche. Se suponía que Rui llegaría en la madrugada, así que le pidió a la sirvientas que la despertaran temprano en la mañana. Le deseó las buenas noches a Tsukasa y se fue a su cuarto. Se dio una ducha, se secó el pelo y tras ponerse apenas el pijama, se durmió profundamente.

Fin del Capítulo 14

N. de la A.: Me costó escribir este capítulo, tuve que re-escribirlo en varias partes (cosa que nunca hago) porque me resultaba sumamente aburrido. Espero que haya quedado bien. Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews. No saben el ánimo y la fuerza que me dan para seguir escribiendo. Con respecto a la historia, creo que en los próximos capítulos aparecerán contenidos para adultos. ¿Deberé cambiar la censura?

Con respecto a Makino, en el fondo ella es una buena chica. Parece que la he pintado demasiado calculadora y fría, pero ella sabe que lo que hace no está bien. Por eso tiene todos esos dilemas y conflictos dentro de ella. Los personajes deberán sufrir, como en toda buena historia de amor, pero creo que es la única manera de escribir una historia interesante.

El próximo capítulo está basado en una historia real, que le ocurrió a un vecino mío que venía de Canadá. Además tengo que darle crédito a otro fic que estoy leyendo, basado en el manga "Blade of the Immortal" o "Mugen no juunin", llamado Abstinence Education, donde aparece una escena similar (por cierto ese fic, tiene casi exclusivamente contenido para adultos, pero chequéenlo de todas formas, es mi favorito).


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 El viaje Parte Central 

Esa mañana, las sirvientas despertaron a Makino a las 8, tal como ella se los había pedido. Le costó un poco despegarse de la almohada, pero cuando escuchó el agua del grifo que llenaba la tina, se desperezó y mientras las sirvientas arreglaban la habitación y ordenaban la ropa en el closet, ella se relajó entre las burbujas. Convertida en una mujer nueva, radiante y fresca, salió del cuarto de baño lista para cambiarse. Eligió unos pantalones beige de lana, con corte recto y unas botas forradas en piel. A continuación se puso una camiseta negra y encima un chaleco largo de color canela, con botones grandes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Un look cálido por cierto, ya que aunque dentro de la casa no sentía el más mínimo frío, probablemente saldrían y tendría que mantenerse caliente. Bajó a las 9:30 a tomar desayuno con Tsukasa y Rui, quien debería haber llegado anoche a Canadá. Sin embargo en el comedor sólo estaba Tsukasa.

¿Y Rui aún no se ha levantado?- preguntó Makino después de saludar a Tsukasa.

Rui no llegó. Confirmamos con la aerolínea y él no tomó ningún vuelo. Llamé a su casa y a su móvil, pero no responde.- respondió él, mientras acercaba su taza a una de las sirvientas quien se la llenó con café fresco.

¿Quieres decir que no se embarcó? ¡Pero cómo es posible!- replicó Makino. Se sentía contrariada. Rui no tenía ninguna excusa para no viajar a Canadá.

Le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora pero aún así no he recibido respuesta. Al parecer nos han plantado a los dos.- dijo él. También se notaba molesto.- Bueno, ¿cómo has dormido? ¿Te ha faltado algo?- dijo, queriendo cambiar el tema.

En absoluto. De hecho, como tenía varias horas de sueño pendiente, he dormido como un tronco. Si me disculpas un instante...- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa. Subió a su cuarto y desde su celular llamó al Sr. Tanaka. Tenía la impresión de que quizás el tuviese algo que ver con la ausencia de Rui.

¿Aló? Habla Makino...- dijo ella hablando en voz baja.

¡Makino! ¿Cómo está Canadá? Fría me imagino...- dijo el Sr. Tanaka con tono amable.

Así es. Fría. Por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿tiene usted que ver con que Hanazawa Rui no haya venido a Canadá?- preguntó ella. Fue directamente al grano, ya que Tsukasa la esperaba abajo con el desayuno enfriándose.

¿Hanazawa Rui no fue a Canadá?... Ahora que lo mencionas supe que tuvo un problema en inmigración. Creo que unos policías lo confundieron con un traficante de drogas muy peligroso. Así que está preso. Por el fin de semana solamente. El lunes a primera hora se darán cuenta de que han cometido un grave error y lo dejarán libre. Le pedirán disculpas y le harán reverencias. Pero el pobre no alcanzará a viajar a Canadá. Una verdadera pena. Pero la verdad es que policía internacional es muy estricta con este tipo de asuntos.- dijo el con tono burlón.

Entendido- dijo Makino y colgó. Volvió a marcar, esta vez al celular de Tsubaki.

¿Aló, Tsubaki?- dijo Makino.

¿Hola, Tsukushi?- respondió ella encantada de escucharla.

Hola. Llamaba para preguntar por Shigeru.

Ella está muy bien, recuperándose.- respondió ella.

Dale mis cariños y que espero que se ponga bien pronto.

Está bien, se lo diré.

Tsubaki. ¿No has sabido de Rui? Aún no ha llegado a Canadá.- le dijo Makino, esperando que ella averiguase algo de él.

Qué extraño. Me dijo que iba a embarcarse anoche. Averiguaré si ocurrió algo y te aviso, ¿vale?- respondió Tsubaki con voz preocupada.

Muchas gracias, cariños a Shigeru- dijo y colgó. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y luego de disculparse con Tsukasa, devoró su desayuno.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la mansión, conversando y elucubrando acerca de Rui. Cerca del mediodía, Tsubaki se contactó con la casa e informó que Rui había tenido problemas en Policía Internacional y no había podido abandonar Japón. No dio mas detalles. Así que después de almorzar se abrigaron y salieron a recorrer la propiedad. Tsukasa había hecho preparar un par de motos de nieve, con las que recorrieron los caminos hasta llegar a un bosque. Makino tenía excelente memoria fotográfica, por lo que era casi imposible que se perdiera dentro de un edificio, sin importar lo grande que este fuera. Sin embargo, dentro de espacio abiertos, sus habilidades se veían empañadas por un sentido de orientación peor que el de un niño de 5 años. Por eso, iba muy atenta para no perder de vista a Tsukasa.

Él, por su parte, estaba muy feliz. A pesar de la ausencia de Rui, el lugar lo llenaba de recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia en compañía de sus amigos. Además, el día estaba espectacular. Ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba, calentando la atmósfera. De hecho parecía como si la primavera estuviese llegando, a pesar de que aún quedaba por lo menos un mes más de invierno.

Se bajaron de las motos y comenzaron a caminar hacia una vertiente que había en un claro, según contó Tsukasa. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, evitando las ramas congeladas de los árboles, y pisando firme mientras avanzaban, para no resbalar. Internándose cada vez más en el bosque, en vez de encontrar la vertiente que buscaban, encontraron el río, completamente congelado. A un par de pasos había un puente colgante, hecho para cruzar el puente durante el verano.

Parece que nos pasamos de la vertiente.¿Quieres que nos devolvamos o que continuemos un poco más?- preguntó Tsukasa.

Continuemos un rato. Es realmente agradable. Pero crucemos por el puente. Me da un poco de nervios cruzar por el río congelado.- respondió Makino.

Está congelado. Lo peor que puede sucederte es que resbales y caigas de espalda. Estaba pensando en que mañana podríamos patinar en el lago.

Está bien, pero mañana. Ahora cruzaremos por el puente- dijo ella, y caminó hacia el puente.

Este estaba hecho de madera y de cuerdas, pero a pesar de lo endeble de los materiales, parecía muy firme. Cruzaron lentamente, Tsukasa primero y luego Makino. Después siguieron internándose. El bosque parecía hacerse más espeso y comenzaba a hacer más frío bajo la sombra de los inmensos árboles. A pesar de las botas forradas, los pies de Makino estaban entumecidos. Tsukasa caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos, probablemente para no dejarse enfriar. Por eso poco a poco, fue adelantándose a Makino y cuando ella tropezó con una raíz, no se dio cuenta de que ella había caído y continuó caminando. El pie de Makino se enredó en una raíz que sobresalía de la nieve, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, dando un pequeño grito. Como tenía las piernas heladas, se quedó así durante un rato, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, esperando a que Tsukasa la levantara. Pero él no se acercó. Entonces levantó la cabeza y no lo vio en ningún lugar. Le costó incorporarse un poco, y caminó hacia delante, intentando alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que él no hubiese notado que ella se había caído? Continuó caminando hacia lo que le parecía era adelante, ignorando el dolor de sus piernas.

Tsukasa por su parte, después de unos momentos de marcha echó en falta el ruido de las pisadas de Makino y se volteó. Ella no estaba. ¿Cómo que no estaba? ¿Y dónde demonios se había metido? Quizás la había dejado atrás sin darse cuenta, pero entonces, ¿porqué no le pidió que caminase más lento?. Retrocedió por donde mismo había venido, pero no la encontró. La llamó con voz en cuello, pero ella no respondió. Siguió retrocediendo, hasta que llegó a la rivera del río que habían cruzado antes. Pero ella no estaba allí. ¿Se habría devuelto hacia las motos? ¿Pero porqué no le avisó? Tsukasa no entendía nada. Se sintió tentado a volver a las motos y regresar a casa, dejando que ella volviese como pudiera. Realmente odiaba a las mujeres que hacían este tipo de estupideces, como por ejemplo, perderse en un bosque, a menos de dos horas del atardecer. Él sabía que cuando caía la noche, las condiciones cambiarían radicalmente. Ninguno de los dos llevaba linternas y pronto la temperatura descendería abruptamente. Recordó un episodio que su padre le había narrado cuando era pequeño. Su padre, Keichiro, y su hermano, el tío Kouji, cuando eran jóvenes, mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos se casara, venían siempre en las vacaciones a la casa de Canadá que sus padres habían adquirido después de la guerra. Durante un invierno, las noche los había pillado a los dos en medio del bosque, cazando. Juntos, intentaron regresar, pero habían perdido el camino. Entonces llegaron a la rivera del río. Cruzaron lentamente, de la mano, para no resbalarse en el hielo, pero el peso, hizo que el hielo se quebrase y ambos cayeron al frío torrente que corría bajo la capa de hielo en la superficie. Keichiro, logró encontrar una abertura, cerca de la orilla y salió del torrente. Sin embargo Kouji siguió siendo arrastrado varios metros bajo el hielo. Keichiro siguió a su hermano por la superficie, corriendo mientras se desvestía, consciente de que moriría si se dejaba puesta la ropa mojada. Unos 50 metros más allá, Kouji logró salir a la superficie. Keichiro lo arrastró a la orilla y le sacó rápidamente la ropa que llevaba puesta, incluyendo los zapatos y calcetines. Kouji, estaba medio inconsciente y tiritaba tan fuerte que era incapaz de caminar. Se lo echó a la espalda y corrió lo más rápido que lo dejaban sus miembros, en busca de ayuda. Ambos se salvaron, pero Keichiro había cometido un error. Cuando retiró los calcetines de los pies de Kouji, éstos ya estaban congelados. Al sacarlos salieron dos dedos del pie derecho. Keichiro no se percató del hecho y salió corriendo con su hermano en la espalda. Años después se construyeron las cabañas de auxilio y el puente colgante. A pesar de que ambos se repusieron del hecho, Kouji sufrió un gran trauma y se fue a vivir a un país tropical, donde vive hasta hoy. Un país donde no hace frío jamás. Tsukasa sintió un repentino pánico. Debía encontrar a Makino lo más pronto posible. No podía permitir que le ocurriese nada malo. Comenzó a gritar su nombre y comenzó a bajar por la orilla, siguiendo el sentido del río.

Makino estaba en franco estado de desesperación. Sentía que estaba dando vueltas dentro del bosque. Cosa que, por cierto, estaba haciendo. Al caer, había perdido la orientación y en vez de seguir por donde había Tsukasa, siguió por la izquierda, luego al ver que no lo encontraba, dobló a la derecha y luego, nuevamente a la izquierda. Ella no estaba familiarizada con la geografía del lugar y le parecían todos los árboles iguales. Comenzó a gritar "¡Domyouji!" con todo lo que le permitía su garganta, pero lo único que escuchaba como respuesta era su eco. Mientras más se oscurecía, más aumentaba su miedo. Tenía mucho frío, le dolían mucho las rodillas y tenía pánico a los animales. Había escuchado decir a Tsukasa, que en el bosque habitaban todo tipo de animales, desde renos, ardillas y conejos hasta OSOS. Recordó esa película que tanto le gustaba con Anthony Hopkins y Alec Baldwin "_Al filo del peligro_". Y recordó al oso maldito que persiguió durante toda la película a Hopkins y que se comió a todos los otros personajes. Desesperada ante la idea de encontrarse con un oso, comenzó a correr en línea recta, siempre hacia delante, hasta que por fin llegó al río. Pero no era a la misma altura en la que había estado antes, ya que no había ningún puente y más adelante se veía una gran roca. No recordaba haber visto ninguna roca, al mirar por el río, hacía un par de horas atrás, así que concluyó que el río debía girar y luego tomar el rumbo en el que ella estaba. Debido a la gran roca en la orilla, no lograba ver la curva, así que decidió seguir río arriba, subirse a la roca y quizás desde arriba podría ver la supuesta curva del río y desde allí encontrar el puente en donde sería más fácil regresar.

Ya había oscurecido del todo. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, había una luna llena que iluminaba lo suficiente para ver donde iba, por lo menos, por la orilla del río. El camino era accidentado y cuando pisaba la tierra se desprendía y caía encima del hielo. Podría haber ido un poco más rápido si hubiese caminado por el hielo, pero si se caía y torcía un tobillo no podría seguir buscando a Makino y debía encontrarla ya. Cuando llevaba por lo menos 45 minutos de camino, se encontró con la curva del río. Como conocía las características del bosque y del río desde pequeño, sabía que más allá estaba la Roca. La Roca era un punto de reconocimiento para encontrar una de las cabañas. Al cruzar el río, unos 200 metros internándose por el bosque había una cabaña de auxilio, completamente equipada, con teléfono satelital y una chimenea lista para ser encendida. Cuando encontrase a Makino la llevaría hasta allá. Desde esa cabaña había un sendero que guiaba hasta el camino principal, y desde allí encontrarían las motos fácilmente. En la curva, gritó fuertemente el nombre de Makino. Al no haber respuesta siguió caminado, divisaba a lo lejos la roca, cuya superficie brillaba a la luz de la luna. Siguió bajando, mientras gritaba el nombre de Makino.

Makino seguía caminando por la orilla, pero resbalaba todo el tiempo, el terreno estaba suelto y muy húmedo, donde la nieve se había derretido. Se enterraba constantemente en el barro. Le daba miedo caminar por el río, temía resbalar y caerse de nuevo. Así que caminaba lenta y penosamente. De repente escuchó algo que parecía ser un grito de su nombre. Rápidamente gritó el nombre de Domyoji. Inmediatamente volvió a escuchar el grito, esta vez más fuerte y claro. Sentía que la voz de Domyoji venía desde adelante, así que apuró el paso. Entonces escuchó los gritos que preguntaban en dónde estaba. ¡Detrás de la roca, gritó ella en respuesta. Entonces vio a Domyoji emerger desde detrás de la roca, caminando por el río, afirmándose con una mano de la roca. ¡Se sintió tan feliz al verlo! Sabía que a su lado estaba salvada. Corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima, abrazándolo.

¡Tsukasa!...- dijo mientras lo besaba en la cara, aferrándose a él.

Makino. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado, tomándole la cara.

Sí.. Tengo frío y me duelen un poco las rodillas, pero estoy bien.- respondió ella.

Gracias a Dios- dijo él abrazándola.-¿Pero qué ocurrió, cómo te perdiste?

Iba detrás de ti y de pronto tropecé. Cuando levanté la vista ya no estabas. Gracias a dios que volviste por mí, pensé que moriría atacada por un oso.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa. El hecho de estar entre sus brazos, la hizo pensar en todo lo que podía haber pasado y se sintió sobrepasada por extraños sentimientos. Comenzó a llorar y abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Tsukasa. El abrazo se estrechó aún más y ambas bocas se buscaron. Se dieron un largo beso.

No sé que habría hecho si te hubiese ocurrido algo- dijo Tsukasa acariciándole la cabeza.- Volvamos pronto. Al cruzar el río, unos minutos hacia adentro, en el bosque hay una cabaña de auxilio, allí podremos hacer un fuego y calentarnos un poco. Desde la cabaña hay un sendero que nos llevará hasta el camino y luego a las motos.

Pero, ¿y el puente?- preguntó Makino.

Está por lo menos 40 minutos río arriba. Tendremos que cruzar por el hielo. Descuida, cruza tú primero, y luego lo haré yo.

No. Me da miedo. Crucemos juntos.- dijo ella.

Es peligroso, el hielo puede trizarse.- respondió él.

Entonces prefiero volver al puente- dijo ella, testarudamente.

Escucha Makino. Probablemente ahora haya poco más de 0º , en una hora más habrán –10º. Si no llegamos pronto a la cabaña nos congelaremos.- dijo con voz tan seria que Makino se asustó mucho.

Está bien. Pero no quiero cruzar sola. Si caigo, vendrás a recogerme ¿cierto?. Entonces estaremos los dos pisando el mismo hielo. Entonces si está esa posibilidad, prefiero que crucemos tomados de la mano. Así evitaremos resbalar y será más seguro cruzar.- dijo ella, intentando convencerlo.

Está bien- dijo él después de pensarlo un momento.-Debes pisar firme y tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

Primero bajó él y apoyó ambos pies en el hielo, luego ella bajó y él la tomó por el codo, afirmándola bien. Empezaron a caminar lentamente, caminaba Makino primero y luego la seguía Tsukasa. De pronto, Makino perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El hielo bajo ella se trizó bajo su peso. Tsukasa la agarró fuertemente, intentando levantarla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hielo que estaba bajo ella se desprendió y se hundió, siendo arrastrado por la corriente, y hundiendo a Makino bajo el agua. Sin embargo Tsukasa no la soltó.

¡No te sueltes, Makino!- gritó Tsukasa- ¡No importa que ocurra, no te sueltes de mí!- dijo él intentando sacarla del agua, pero el hielo se resquebrajó bajo él y también cayó al agua, siendo ambos arrastrados por la corriente, bajo la superficie del hielo.

Cuando recién cayó al agua, la primera sensación que tuvo fue su piel quemándose al contacto con el agua fría. Luego cuando ambos fueron arrastrados, instintivamente contuvieron la respiración. Tsukasa se aferró al cuerpo de Makino y la abrazó. Makino daba brazadas desesperadas para intentar subir, pero sus manos chocaban contra el hielo. Cuando Tsukasa comenzaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno, repentinamente su espalda se azotó contra una roca, cerca de la orilla del río. El golpe hizo que soltase el oxígeno que había en sus pulmones, y dejase libre a Makino. Makino sintió el impacto y miró a Tsukasa. Vio como las burbujas salían de su boca y lo tomó por la mano. Entonces, casi por intuición vio que al lado de la roca se filtraba más luz. ¡Quizás había una abertura! Aferrándose a la roca se movió hacia la luz y tanteó con sus manos. Sus golpes quebraron la delgada capa de hielo y sacó la cabeza para respirar. Con las piernas abrió aún más la abertura y arrastró consigo a Tsukasa hacia arriba. Él estaba desmayado. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Makino se arrastró hacia la orilla que estaba medio metro más allá de la abertura, arrastrando a Tsukasa con ella. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logró subirlo a la orilla y comenzó a gritarle: "¡Tsukasa, despierta!" y a golpearle la cara. Makino no sentía las piernas de frío. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás, él había tragado agua. Recordó las clases de primeros auxilios del colegio y tapándole la nariz, tomando aire en su boca lo expulsó en la boca de él. Repitió el procedimiento dos veces más, hasta que él tosió agua y abrió los ojos.

¡Tsukasa!- gritó ella, intentando sentarlo.

¡Makino! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, intentando enfocar la mirada.

Sí, logramos salir del río.- dijo ella. Su cabeza giró intentando divisar la Roca, lugar donde habían caído. Unos 200 metros más allá vio una gran sombra, lo que reconoció como el lugar que buscaba.- Allá está el lugar donde caímos.- le dijo apuntándolo.

¡Rápido Makino, sácate toda la ropa!- dijo Tsukasa incorporándose de pronto.- Todo, incluidas las botas y los calcetines.- dijo desvistiéndose él también.

¡Pero me va a dar hipotermia!- dijo ella.

¡Te va a dar hipotermia si te quedas un solo segundo más con la ropa mojada!- Viendo el torso desnudo de Tsukasa, comenzó ella también a desabrocharse la parka y la chaleca. Extrañamente no sintió frío, y el helado viento le pareció una tibia briza.

¡Ahora debemos correr hacia el refugio! ¡No te detengas por ningún motivo!- le dijo él, tomándola de la mano y empezando a correr hacia el bosque.

Corrieron con los pies descalzos, pisando piñas de pino, ramas, frutos secos y hojas. Sus cuerpos completamente desnudos despedían un vapor blanco, al igual que sus bocas cuando exhalaban. Las ramas bajas de los árboles golpeaban la cara y los brazos de Tsukasa, quien corría adelante, prácticamente arrastrando a Makino, pero él no lo notaba; lo único que sabía era que tenía llegar al refugio. Makino sintió que las piernas no le respondían. Las sentía como si fueran de lana, y a cada paso que daba, las rodillas se le doblaban, como si fuesen incapaces de soportar el propio peso de su cuerpo. Entonces, tropezó con una rama y cayó rodando. Esta vez, Tsukasa si sintió como caía al soltar su mano y se detuvo en seco.

¡Vamos, levántate!- le dijo tomándola por debajo de los hombros para intentar incorporarla.

No puedo...- dijo ella con voz débil.- No puedo más... Tengo demasiado sueño- dijo con una voz que era apenas un murmullo.

Tsukasa la levantó, pero era cierto, ella no podía sostenerse en pie. Se la echó a la espalda y empezó a trotar, pero el peso de ella lo hizo más lento. Siguió trotando y el contacto de ella en su espalda hizo que se entibiase un poco. Unos metros más allá se divisaba una gran sombra. ¡Finalmente encontraron la cabaña! Entró a la cabaña y la dejó sobre el sofá. Tomando unas frazadas que habían en el closet, cubrió con una a ella y la otra se la echó sobre la espalda. Entonces fue a encender la chimenea. Como se trataba de un refugio de auxilio, la leña ya estaba en la chimenea y al lado había un recipiente con gasolina y unos fósforos. En menos de 2 minutos el fuego estuvo listo y ardiendo. Entonces Tsukasa fue a ver a Makino quien estaba profundamente dormida. La tomó en brazos y la depositó en la alfombra de piel, y luego la arrastró hacia el lado del fuego.

Makino, despierta.- dijo meciéndola desde los hombros. Chequeó que estuviese respirando. Lo hacía, pero débilmente.- Vamos Makino, no es momento para dormir. Debes secarte primero.- dijo pero ella continuaba dormida.

Se levantó y del closet sacó las toallas que habían. Con una le envolvió el pelo, que largo como lo tenía le mojaba toda la espalda. Entonces destapándola de la frazada comenzó a secarla. Los brazos, el pecho, el estómago y luego las piernas. Le secó uno por uno los dedos de los pies y revisó que estuviesen bien. Por suerte lo estaban. Luego la vistió con un sweater y unos pantalones que encontró. Todos hechos de un material térmico. Luego se secó él y también se vistió. El fuego ardía y pronto la cabaña se calentó. Esta era de una sola habitación, además del cuarto de baño y no había cama, sino un solo sillón y una mesa, además de los muebles de cocina. Preparó café. Makino parecía recuperar el color en su rostro al calentarse la habitación. Cuando el café estuvo listo, sirvió dos tazas y se acercó a ella. La obligó a despertar, llamándola con voz fuerte y remeciéndola hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

Por fin despertaste. Toma, bebe un poco de café, te calentará por dentro.- le dijo ofreciéndole el tazón.

Ella lo recibió con una mano temblorosa y bebió un sorbo. Siguió bebiendo, sin decir palabra, hasta que se terminó el tazón. Murmuró un gracias. Entonces volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la alfombra y se quedó dormida nuevamente. Él sonrió. Se acercó al teléfono satelital y marcó hacia la casa. Cuando el mayordomo escuchó la voz de su amo, se sorprendió muchísimo, y le contó que había algunos sirvientes buscándolos ya que eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Tsukasa le dijo que se encontraba en la cabaña de auxilio número 3 , que se encontraban a salvo y que por favor enviasen un vehículo a buscarlos y a un doctor. Dicho esto, fue y se recostó al lado de Makino. La abrazó y se tapó con la frazada. En un instante se quedó dormido.

Fin del Capítulo 15

N. de la A.: ¡Por fin! Me salió súper largo este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Con respecto a la inspiración, la historia del padre de Tsukasa y de su hermano está basada en una historia real que le ocurrió a un vecino que tuve hace algún tiempo, Terry que venía de Canadá. El hombre disfrutaba ver mi cara de terror cuando me contaba sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Una vez me contó de un accidente de avión que tuvo en África, y otra de una pelea con unos marineros. La historia de la caída en el río fue cuando era joven y su hermano efectivamente perdió dos dedos del pie, peor no se fue a vivir a un país cálido, sino que se volvió alcohólico y eventualmente se cayó de un tejado, quedando paralítico. Pobre hombre.

Con respecto al fic que les mencioné "_Abstinence Education_", hay un capítulo en que los protagonistas caen por un torrentoso río, pero este no está congelado, sino que el caudal es muy grande y los arrastra, y casi mueren ahogados. El link a la historia (en inglés) es http/madame-manga. respecto a livejournal, debo recomendar el sitio que es muy bueno. En mi diario, he posteado todos los capítulos de mi fic, además de alguna información personal y de mis intereses y gustos. El entorno es mucho más familiar y el sistema para dejar comentarios más simple. Visiten el sitio y déjenme algún recuerdito: http/penitence-hurd. no me queda más que agradecer a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias y de dejarme sus comentarios. Es extraño, porque uno debería escribir por el placer de hacerlo, pero ciertamente lo hago para ver que me dicen ustedes y que piensan de mi historia. Sin sus reviews, probablemente ya habría dejado botada la historia. Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo.


	16. Chapter 16

Juegos de Seducción

N. de la A. : Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización de este capítulo. He recibido muchos _reviews_ pidiendo la actualización e inclusos algunos pensaron en que había abandonado la historia pero el retraso se debió en parte a la falta de inspiración y a la falta de tiempo (estoy terminando la tesis para graduarme y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ver _doramas_). Tenía clara la idea de este capítulo pero no lograba escribirlo. Salió muy largo y quería que la _escena de cama_ fuese especial. (Algún día escribiré un _lemon_... Lastimablemente no pude incluir escenas explícitas en esta historia.) Por eso agradezco mucho sus palabras de apoyo, que me animaron a continuar adelante y espero que me dejen comentarios sobre este capítulo que tanto sudor y lágrimas me costó.

P.D.: Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, espero poder actualizar pronto.

Capítulo 16 Sueño Tropical 

Cuando despertó, la tibieza y suavidad de las mantas la reconfortaron. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero por las rendijas de las cortinas se filtraban algunos rayos de sol, por lo que dedujo que era avanzada la mañana. De pronto, recordó todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo se encontrará Tsukasa?, pensó. Sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Había estado a punto de morir. Habían partes de las que simplemente no recordaba nada. Tsukasa la había salvado. Él, había arriesgado su propia vida para ayudarla. Sintió una necesidad imperativa de verlo. Se levantó débilmente de la cama y se puso una gruesa bata que encontró en una silla. Salió del cuarto y en el pasillo se encontró con una sirvienta quien apresurada, intentó devolverla a la cama.

Quiero ver a Tsukasa- dijo soltándose de la empleada.

El amo Domyouji se encuentra descansando- respondió ella.

No voy a molestarlo, sólo quiero ver si se encuentra bien- insistió Makino.

Se encuentra perfectamente, solo un poco cansado, ya que no se fue a dormir hasta que los doctores confirmaron que usted se encontraba perfectamente bien de salud- dijo la empleada con tono amable. - Por eso es muy importante que usted no se agite y vuelva a la cama.

Sólo quiero verlo un instante- dijo Makino con un tono tan infantil, que la empleada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de ternura.

Está bien, la llevaré.- Dijo ella y tomándola del brazo caminaron juntas por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsukasa.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Makino sintió como se le agitaba el corazón. La debilidad de sus músculos no impidió que corriera hacia la cama, en donde Tsukasa dormía tranquilamente, rodeado de cojines y tapado hasta la nariz. La empleada vio que Makino se arrodillaba a la orilla de la cama y abandonó la habitación. Entendía que la situación requería de privacidad. Makino apoyó los codos en la cama y extendiendo las manos acarició suavemente el rostro de Tsukasa. Repentinamente un flash dentro de su cabeza la hizo asimilar sus sentimientos. Y a la vez recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y el papel que tenía ella en la vida de Tsukasa. Nuevamente comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas y sin darse cuenta se subió a la cama y se acomodó al lado de Tsukasa. Pasó un brazo por encima de él y abrazándolo se quedó dormida.

Tsukasa despertó y de inmediato sintió el peso sobre su pecho y un aliento que le llegaba en la mejilla.

¿Tsukushi?- preguntó él en voz apenas audible. Sacando una mano de entre la ropa de cama, despejó el pelo de la cara de ella, mirándola detenidamente. Ella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos.

¡Tsukasa, por fin despertaste!- dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte. Él sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Lentamente le tomó el mentón y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella asintió con la cabeza, como intentando decir que bien, y nuevamente sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Intentando reprimir un sollozo, enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Tsukasa, quien la abrazó preocupado. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Porqué lloras?- le dijo él intentando mirarla a los ojos e incorporándose.

Estoy... bien...- dijo ella entre sollozos. -¡Tuve tanto miedo!- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte aún. Él la acarició suavemente y con una voz dulce le dijo:

Ya no tienes de que preocuparte. Todo está bien. Ambos tuvimos mucha suerte de habernos salvado ilesos.- Ella levantó el rostro empapado de lágrimas y mirándolo lo besó en la mejilla.

Gracias- le dijo ella.- Por haberme salvado. Por no haberme abandonado.

¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho?- respondió él sonriendo.- Además no hay nada que agradecer. Ya, no quiero seguir hablando del tema. Mejor planeemos que vamos a hacer el resto de los días.

Yo creo que sería conveniente regresar a Japón.- replicó ella, alejándose de él y sentándose en la cama.- Además Shigeru y Rui están...-

¡¿Japón?! ¡Por favor, no!- la interrumpió Tsukasa, levantando la voz. Abrió la ropa de cama y con un vigoroso movimiento tiró de Tsukushi hacia él, quien cayó encima de él. Tsukasa volvió a taparse con el grueso cobertor relleno de plumas –Yo opino que nos quedemos así, aunque sea sólo por un rato.- dijo abrazándola.

Mmmm... Buena idea.- replicó ella sonriendo.

Tsukushi despertó en los brazos de Tsukasa, y sonrió. No se movió, queriendo permanecer así, envuelta por su calor. Era evidente que todo había cambiado entre ellos. No podía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos. Quería quedarse junto a él para siempre. Una profunda ansiedad la invadió. No podían volver a Japón. Si regresaban todo se arruinaría. Él continuaría con su compromiso, o quizás lo terminaría, pero ¿cabía alguna posibilidad de que ella pudiese ocultarle la verdad para siempre? Que lo había engañado y que se había acercado a él con el único propósito de separarlo de su novia. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que él la perdonase? Si tan solo pudiese detener el tiempo y quedarse así, entres su brazos por toda la eternidad... Pero el momento ya había pasado y Tsukasa poco a poco comenzaba a desperezarse.

Parece que ya pasó la hora de almorzar- dijo él- Estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Quieres que pida algo para que traigan a la habitación?

Sí, yo también tengo un poco de apetito. Algo ligero como una sopa estaría bien. –Tsukasa tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó a la cocina en donde pidió un menú para dos.

¿Ya pensaste en algún panorama? Quizás podríamos ir a Nueva York...- dijo él, viendo como ella se levantaba de la cama.

Voy al tocador un momento...- dijo ella caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Allí se lavó la cara y se peinó el cabello. Al salir de la habitación vio que Tsukasa también se había levantado de la cama y que se había puesto una gruesa bata. Ella se acercó al otro lado de la cama y recogió su bata, que se había quitado en algún momento. Se la ajustó y se sentó a la mesa, daba junto al ventanal. Al mirar hacia fuera se dio cuenta que pronto oscurecería. Tsukasa se sentó en el puesto junto al de ella.

Creo que Nueva York sería una buena opción, está relativamente cerca y hay muchas cosas que hacer allí. Sin embargo, yo preferiría un lugar más cálido... – dijo ella en tono suave.

¿Un lugar más cálido? ¿Como el caribe? Quizás Hawai sea una buena opción.- dijo él.

No... Hay demasiados turistas. ¿Qué tal Brasil? Un atardecer bailando Bossa bajo la sombra del Redentor de Rio de Janerio...

¿Sudamérica? La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado Sudamérica. He ido en contadas ocasiones y sólo por razones de negocios. Me parece que la gente es excesivamente feliz.

Jajaja... ¿Se puede ser excesivamente feliz? Si es así, me gustaría ser como ellos.- replicó ella.

Mmm... Si partimos esta noche estaremos antes del amanecer en Rio. Llamaré al piloto para que prepare el avión- dijo incorporándose y caminado hacia el teléfono. En ese momento entraron unos sirvientes empujando el carrito con la cena.

Cerca de la medianoche despegó el pequeño avión desde el aeropuerto privado del Rancho de los Domyouji en Canadá con rumbo a Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. A bordo iban el piloto y el co-piloto, además de un sirviente, la asistente de vuelo y Domyouji y Makino, quienes se tomaron una píldora para dormir durante el viaje. Antes de las 7 de la mañana, Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de vuelos particulares que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y para las 8:30 se encontraban los dos tomando desayuno en el restaurante del Hotel Ritz Carlton de Rio.

Si estás cansada podemos subir y descansar durante un rato- dijo él.

Estoy bien. Quiero ir a la playa y tomar sol.- dijo ella riendo.

¿A la playa? Pero, ¿trajiste traje de baño?- preguntó él.

No es necesario. Aquí en Brasil está de moda el "topless".- respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

¡Topless!- dijo él atragantándose con el café que estaba tomando.- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Broma... era broma...- dijo ella riendo.- Vamos a comprar primero y pasamos a la playa antes de la hora de almuerzo. Según me han contado en la tarde se llena de gente, así que mejor vamos ahora en la mañana...

Está bien.

Salieron y tomaron un taxi hacia la zona céntrica, bajándose en una avenida plagada de tiendas. A Tsukushi que los trajes de baños ya le parecían atrevidos, casi se quedó conmocionada al ver los bikinis que estaban en venta. ¡Eran todos tan pequeños! Tsukasa por su parte estaba fascinado. Aunque en realidad el pensar en Tsukushi exhibiéndose en una playa pública de esa manera, no le hacía tanta gracia. Finalmente, tras recorrer casi todas las tiendas encontraron una tienda de una prestigiosa marca italiana en donde compró un traje de una sola pieza, de color negro, elegante y sobrio. Tsukasa compró un par de bermudas para baño que le llegaban a las rodillas, resistiendo la tentación de comprar un bañador ajustado que la vendedora insistía en que se probara.

Cerca de las 11 de la mañana llegaron a la playa principal de Copacabana, para encontrase con... ¡una multitud de gente! Al contrario de lo que pensaban la gente en Brasil va a la playa a cualquier hora del día. Había personas que corrían solas por la vereda y otros que jugaban voleibol en la playa. Habían otras cuantas nadando en el mar y la gran mayoría se encontraba tendidos de espalda tomando sol. No había solo brasileños, sino que además turistas de todo el mundo e incluso vieron a algunos japoneses. Un poco incómodos con la gran cantidad de gente empezaron a adentrarse en la arena en busca de un lugar lo suficientemente amplio como para tenderse. Después de casi pisar a cerca de tres mujeres que se encontraban tomando sol semidesnudas, encontraron a una pareja que al parecer se iba y ocuparon su lugar en la arena. Tsukasa estaba asombrado con el paisaje. Toda la gente charlaba y reía alegremente y muchos tenían cerca radios portátiles con las cuales escuchaban música cuyo ritmo se contagiaba a los demás y parecía como si toda la playa se moviese al vaivén candente de los tambores. A pesar de que aún no era mediodía ya debían haber cerca de 35º de temperatura. Tímidamente Tsukushi empezó a desabrocharse la solera que traía y quedó solo con el pequeño bañador negro que parecía ridículamente recatado comparado con los pequeños bikinis que exhibían sus vecinas. La pálida piel de Tsukushi resaltaba aún más antes los bronceados y brillantes cuerpos de las sensuales mulatas que los rodeaban y sus voluptuosos cuerpos hacían que Tsukushi no pareciese más que una pre-púber al lado de ellas. Tsukasa también se quitó la polera que traía y a pesar de que no era un hombre pequeño, la falta de vello corporal hacía que pareciese un adolescente al lado de los masculinos torsos cubiertos de pelo de los brasileños que jugaban al fútbol, corriendo enérgicamente tras una pelota a la orilla de la playa.

Debes ponerte bloqueador solar, sino en la noche te arrepentirás de haber tomado sol.- le dijo él sacando de la bolsa la loción que habían comprado cuando iban en camino.

Sí...- dijo ella, sintiéndose tímida de repente.- ¿No me pondrías tú un poco?- dijo con voz suave. Tsukasa sólo asintió y se puso crema en las manos. Ella se giró y él le esparció la crema por las espalda con pequeños y suaves movimientos. En un movimiento decidido, Tsukasa se puso más crema en las manos y se arrodilló, poniéndole crema en las piernas. Ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y solo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el improvisado masaje. Tsukasa empezó aplicándole la loción en los tobillos y en los pies para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta las rodillas. Luego hizo una pausa para ponerse más crema en las manos y siguió subiendo por la parte exterior de los muslos de Tsukushi, haciendo lentos movimientos circulares. Entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente por la parte interior de los muslos. Tsukasa se movía lentamente y no dejaba ningún centímetro de su piel sin cubrir con la aceitosa crema. Tsukushi estaba parada allí, en medio de un mar de gente pero no escuchaba ni veía nada, sólo sentía las manos de Tsukasa subiendo tortuosamente por sus muslos. Entonces, él repentinamente se incorporó y comenzó a untarle crema en los brazos. Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo, pero no abrió los ojos. Él siguió con los movimientos circulares subiendo desde los codos hasta los hombros, llegando por fin a su cuello. Desde allí y solo con los dedos recorrió su cuello, poniendo especial atención a la hendidura que se encontraba en el nacimiento del pecho, luego continuó bajando hasta llegar al borde del traje de baño, en el nacimiento de sus senos. Allí se detuvo bruscamente. Tsukushi abrió los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Estás lista- dijo él con voz ronca y gutural.

Ahora me toca a mí- replicó ella quitándole el tubo de crema de las manos. Él se volteó para ofrecerle su espalda pero ella se arrodilló y comenzó aplicándole la crema en los pies y piernas. Como el traje de baño de él era más bien más largo, no pudo seguir subiendo así que se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a aplicarle crema en la espalda. El torso muscular de Tsukasa era una verdadera delicia. Ella tocaba suavemente la espalda con sus largos y esbeltos dedos, asegurándose de palpar cada músculo de la ancha espalda de él. Luego comenzó a untar los brazos con crema y cuando él se disponía a girar para ofrecerle su pecho, ella lo abrazó por detrás y continuó masajeándolo. Cuando él apoyó su espalda contra los pechos de Tsukushi, sintió como sus pezones se endurecían y empezó a tener problemas. Ella continuaba masajeándolo lentamente, esparciendo la crema por sus pectorales y poniendo especial atención en los pequeños botones que interrumpían su musculatura. Él sintió como comenzaba a excitarse y cuando ella por fin llegó a su ombligo, él se volteó bruscamente y la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia la orilla del mar.

¡Vamos a bañarnos!- dijo, saltando entre los otros bañistas que se encontraban tendidos en la arena. Necesitaba enfriarse de alguna manera, si no terminaría dando un verdadero espectáculo en medio de esa playa plagada de gente.

La tiró al agua y se lanzó tras ella. La tibieza del mar les hizo mucho bien. Comenzaron a seguirse mientras nadaban mar adentro y se fueron relajando poco a poco.

Cuando salieron del agua estaban hambrientos. Se secaron y se pusieron la ropa sobre los trajes de baños húmedos, y salieron en busca de algún restaurante.

Caminando un par de cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad, decidieron entrar a un restaurante cuyo menú ofrecía "churrascos". Sin saber bien de que se trataba, decidieron entrar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba portugués. Así que decidieron por pura intuición. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando les llegó un carrito que transportaba un brasero caliente y encima una enormidad de carne asada. La verdad es que, a pesar de que llevaban una vida acomodada, jamás habían visto tanta carne junta. Obviamente no fueron capaces de comerse todo, y salieron horriblemente cansados del restaurante. Decidieron irse a descansar al hotel. Dormirían un par de horas y al atardecer saldrían a recorrer la noche y la bohemia de Rio.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche, Makino se despertó. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que se había quedado dormida. Se levantó rápidamente para ir al baño a arreglarse cuando descubrió sobre la silla al lado de la cama, un hermoso vestido negro, junto con un par de zapatos de taco. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con esa ropa. Luego llamó por citófono a la habitación de Tsukasa.

¿Aló? Tsukasa, lo lamento, pero me quedé dormida.

Hola. No te preocupes. Te veo en el lobby.

Está bien. Nos vemos.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con un Tsukasa impecablemente vestido con traje de sastre, color azul oscuro. Se veía increíblemente guapo. Makino sintió un retorcijón en el estómago cuando lo vio sonreírle al verla y luego sintió una oleada de calor que surgía desde su interior y se expandió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se sonrojara. Tsukasa al verla también se sintió emocionado, el vestido que le había enviado le sentaba perfectamente.

He pedido que nos hicieran una reserva en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.- le dijo Tsukasa, acercándose y ofreciéndole el brazo.- Nos espera afuera un auto.- Ella se colgó del codo de Tsukasa y juntos caminaron hacia la salida. Ambos estaban tan exquisitamente vestidos que los demás pasajeros del hotel que se encontraban en el lobby en ese momento se quedaron todos mirando a la pareja que irradiaba una energía tan fuerte que nadie dudó en que se trataba de unos recién casados.

La cena transcurrió de manera relajada y sin contratiempos. La comida era más que deliciosa, el vino era perfecto para la ocasión y el ánimo de ambos comensales estaba inmejorable. De hecho, ninguno de los dos mencionó Japón para nada, la conversación se basó exclusivamente en Brasil y en su estadía allí. Así poco a poco el ambiente se fue preparando. Sentían los corazones tan ligeros que cuando Tsukasa le preguntó a Tsukushi si quería ir a un lugar más tranquilo ella asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Salieron del restaurante tomados del brazo caminando por la tibia noche, aspirando el suave aroma de los numerosos árboles que habían en las calles.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se dieron cuenta que había un evento. Una famosa cantante brasileña llamada Maria Rita se estaba presentando en el jardín del hotel. Tsukushi quiso ir a verla pero todos los asientos estaban completos y no querían estar de pie en el fondo, habían caminado desde el restaurante hasta el hotel y ahora los zapatos de tacón le estaban pasando la cuenta a los cansados pies de Tsukushi. Entonces Tsukasa recordó que la terraza de su habitación miraba hacia el jardín del hotel. Podrían ver la presentación desde arriba. Subieron y Tsukasa acomodó un par de sillas para ver el espectáculo. La verdad es que la música era maravillosa y la voz de la cantante era tan angelical que pronto estuvieron apoyados el uno en el otro. Entonces comenzó la suave melodía de una canción que ninguno de los dos conocía pero que ambos sintieron era como un encanto. (Tiempo después Tsukushi la encontraría por accidente en una disquería de Tokio y se echaría a llorar de pura emoción, y por fin averiguaría el nombre de tan dulce melodía: "Menina da lúa"). Se pusieron a bailar suavemente al compás de la canción, Tsukushi con los brazos cruzados por sobre el cuello de él y Tsukasa con las manos apoyadas en la cintura de ella. En un momento sus labios se encontraron y ya no existió nada más que ellos. Se besaron profundamente, explorándose y las manos de él le tocaban la espalda dulcemente. Ella recorrió sus manos por el pecho de Tsukasa, llegando hasta los botones de su camisa. Se los fue desabrochando uno a uno hasta que llegó a la parte en que la camisa se metía dentro del pantalón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón bajándole el cierre. Tsukasa se sobresaltó un poco ante ese ademán tan osado y se percató que aún se encontraban en el balcón. Entonces tomó a Tsukushi en brazos y la llevó a la cama donde la tendió suavemente. Se sacó la camisa y los pantalones junto con los zapatos y calcetines. Se quedó solo con la ropa interior negra (que por cierto era mucho más osada que el traje de baño que había utilizado en la mañana) y se acercó a la cama a continuar besando a Tsukushi. La respiración de Tsukushi ya estaba agitada pero cuando lo vio desvestirse empezó a respirar por la boca. De pronto sintió que la ropa le incomodaba y comenzó a agitarse para desabrocharse el vestido.

Déjame ayudarte- le dijo él tomándola en sus brazos, y mientras la besaba, le bajó el cierre.

Luego con un rápido movimiento le bajó los hombros al vestido y con ayuda de Tsukushi, logró dejarla solo en ropa interior. Entonces las manos de él la recorrieron por completo, lenta y tortuosamente, desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello. Fue basándola despacio por todos los puntos que primero acariciaba con sus manos, haciendo que poco a poco Tsukushi fuese perdiendo la cabeza. De pronto se desprendieron de la poca ropa que los separaba y comenzaron el sensual baile que los llevó a la unión de sus cuerpos.

Tsukasa le hizo el amor a Tsukushi de una forma tan dulce y tierna, que ella pensó que explotaría de pasión. De hecho, si explotó. Cuando llegó el clímax, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y sintieron como sus cuerpos se estremecían. Después, agotados, se durmieron al instante, Tsukasa con apenas la energía suficiente para salir de encima de ella y abrazarla.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
